Skywatcher
by Sakura123
Summary: The 2 servents wanting freedom and the 2 princess wanting a life of there own meet with these boys and fall in love, but when they escape following there dreams things change and one death can mean the future of the princess. [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**(I don't known Cardcaptor Sakura)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Working kills.**

Fall was what the season was called now. The cold and colorless world that surrounded everyone in the Kinomoto clan, But the feel was even darker in the castle of thick stone and wood. The floors were wood and waxed and washed twice a week by the servants of the palace. And windows of stain and unstained glass washed three times a weeks and the chambers of anyone royal was cleaned every day.

We start the story in the back of the basement were all the servant had to sleep as the imperial servant watched over the royals. The small corner only fitted for two young boys.

The first one was named Syaoran Li. He was forbidden to use his full name, and he had a odd liking for books. Sometimes he would buy books when he was assigned to go shopping for the cooks. Syaoran loved all books, happy or sad cruel and humorous, but mostly books of freedom.

The second was Eriol, he had not a last name at least not that anyone knew even, Syaoran is the only friend. Eriol was (Before being taken in by the Kinomoto clan) supposed to be a trained assassin part of the Daidoji clan, but he was kidnaped and beat to the point were he never talked again. Most people think his tongue was taken out because if assassin were captured they wouldn't say anything.

Eriol yawned and scratched. He looked out the little hole he had as a window, It looked about seven in the morning the way the sun was rising on the trees and pond from the royal garden. Young Syaoran had a book in his face from reading late after he daily work. "It's early." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and got up from his mat that he slept on. Syaoran did the same as with the other 112 servant that worked at the palace. Syaoran greeted them good morning as he would do ever morning and everyone was then line up in a single file and walked slowly to the garden and farm. Syaoran and Eriol were assigned to feed the pigs, chickens, and cows.

As for the rest of the servant they had to get the floors and everything ready before the Royals awoke. Syaoran and Eriol at the same time inhaled the sweet cold morning air. Eriol took Syaoran hand and fiddled his finger around in his palm. Eriol only spoke to Syaoran when no one was around to hear his voice, and did sigh language when people were around. "It was good." Syaoran said smiling a little. Eriol had asked how his book was last night. Syaoran loved reading to Eriol. Eriol loved hearing the stories about knight and spy and secret loves that eloped together to get away from everything they hated.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Syaoran as they walked to the pig and picked up the pale of smelly slop. Eriol just nodded.

"Bastards! all of you, you can't do a damn thing right!" Bellowed a male voice. Eriol hated it when he saw the servant got hurt or in trouble. "Listen all you ass's, After you morning routine report to the main hall at once!"

There Master and care taker Tatsuki, the Kings right hand man. Eriol hated him the most because, Master Tatsuki loved beating Eriol because he didn't cry or weep. Syaoran patted Eriol on the back. "Don't worry friend, all is well. The princess's might have more prince asking for there hand in marriage." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and poured the slop in the pigs eating area.

All the servants gathered in the main hall with King Kinomoto in his throne and Tatsuki standing in front of the kneeling servant. The servant weren't allowed to look at the royal people of the palace, the punishment would be either death, of having you eyes taking out and thrown in the street naked. Syaoran never looked at any of the royals ever though it was tempting for him to look upon his king.

"Well Princess Tomoyo and Sakura are having a ball for there 15 year as being princess in three day!" Tatsuki said with spit flying out his month onto the nearest servant making them wince. "I want everything spick and span, oh Syaoran and Eriol have the honor of assisting Miss Tomoyo and Miss Sakura in there plans, don't mess up, boys." He said looking to Syaoran and Eriol who heads were bowed.

"Yes Master." Syaoran said. Eriol just nodded. "Good. Dismiss." He said. All the servant left in a flash Syaoran and Eriol walked away heading the Princess chamber.

Syaoran and Eriol both sighed and ran there hands threw there hair, most people would say they brother the way they acted but Eriol and Syaoran never really said they were.

"This is bullshit, Don't worry Eriol, were going to be free on day and live are lives and happy man with lots of young ones of are own and a loving woman." Syaoran said. Eriol just smiled thinking out the thought of getting and finding a trainer to full fill his mission. Syaoran and Eriol could hear Princess Sakura and Tomoyo laughing and squealing about the party and there quests. Eriol knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Princess Tomoyo called before laughing again.

"We are assigned to service you in your party plans." Syaoran said softly. Eriol scratched his arm. Sakura opened the door, Syaoran and Eriol bowed not looking at her. "Enter." She said and walked back over to her queen sized bed. Syaoran wanted to looked at the princess but it was to risky.

"Should we invite, Mykelle?" Tomoyo said. "No way, last time we had a party, she spilled her drink all over my new white gown she is such a jinks." Sakura said. Syaoran and Eriol were on one knee with there head bowed. Eriol took Syaoran and did sigh language in Syaoran hand. Syaoran laughed making Tomoyo and Sakura looked at Eriol and Syaoran.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura said in a kindly matter not sounding offended.

"I was simply laughing at your kind and true comment on princess Mykelle." Syaoran lied. Eriol was actually telling Syaoran how they were jinks for having been assigned to this. "You have a wonderful sense of humor." Sakura said softly. "Thank you, Princess." Syaoran said closing his eyes.

"Do you not have a name humorous one?" Tomoyo said. "Yes Princess, My name is Syaoran." He answered.

"Strong name, don't you think Tomoyo?" Sakura said Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "And what is your name, silent one?" Sakura looked to Eriol. Eriol didn't say anything. "Do you not speak?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol still hadn't said a word or moved. Tomoyo got up from the bed and walked in front of Eriol. "Under order of your Princess, I command you to speak." Tomoyo said firmly. Eriol was still quiet. "Princess, My apologies, My friend does not speak to anyone but me, it is under his code as a man to speak on those you truth and know." Syaoran said nervously hoping Eriol didn't get in trouble.

"Am I not trust worthy?" Tomoyo said. "My apologies again, but if you want to know his name it is Eriol." Syaoran said. Tomoyo scoffed and turned up her nose. "A very bold man, you are Eriol." She said and walked back to the bed and sat down. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo who had a frustrated look upon her face.

"Why does he not speak to anyone but you?" Sakura said. "I am forbidden to say that, I swore not to speak of Eriol and I secret, or I am to kill myself." Syaoran said firmly. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. "Death, ay. Your Eriol must be your brother." Sakura said softly.

"No, Princess we are very different, in every way. But he is more like a brother to me then anyone I ever met." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled a little at that feeling the same way. "Lovely." Tomoyo said writing a name on invitation.

"Well, looks like were finished here." Sakura said sighing the last invitation. "As your first duty for us, you are to send these to the post boy in one hour." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Eriol nodded. "Yes, Princess." Syaoran said. Sakura and Tomoyo left the room and walked down the hall heading to the bathroom for a hot tea bath.

Syaoran and Eriol stood up and looked around the room. "Lovely?" Eriol said out loud coldly. Syaoran laughed. "I command you to speak." Syaoran said mockingly walking over to the book collection near the window. "At least we get some more fresh air." Eriol said to Syaoran picking up the invitions on the bed. "Wow, they have Weeping wolfs, I've been looking for this book for ages." Syaoran said with excitement. Syaoran was about to take it off the shelf but Eriol slapped his hand.

"We can't take this book, they'll know it's you since you the only one who likes book enough to do so." Eriol said. Syaoran sighed and nodded taking some of the invitations from Eriol's hand. "Your right." Syaoran said sadly.

"I didn't know you thought of me as a brother." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "I never really knew my family, I was taken away from then when I was still small, your the only person who understands me." Said Syaoran with a smile. "Then we are brothers, we well make it official tonight before bed." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and then both walked out the princess Sakura room and went down the hall with there head down as a royal walked past. It was prince Touya, Sakura's brother who walked past.

Eriol and Syaoran bowed to him and walked past. Eriol and Syaoran got there black cloaks and walked out the palace heading to the market place were they were noticed my girls of there looks.

Eriol and Syaoran walked down the grey path to the market place. They could hear the noise from the playing music and talking people. Syaoran and Eriol never felt free ever for a moment that felt so trapped no matter where they went, they felt a chain around there necks. "Good day, Syaoran." Said a old man. Syaoran got his book this his place. The old man usually gave Syaoran and Eriol the books. "Looking for a new book?" The old man asked.

"No, not today sir. We have to send these invites to the post boy in one hour." Syaoran said. "Well, then I better give you this, I read it me self it was quiet sad but lovely and humorous at times, very good book, take it." The old man said handing the book to Eriol. "It's called The crying sea." Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol couldn't read as good as Syaoran so in there spare time Syaoran would teach him. "Thank you." Syaoran said bowing along with Eriol. "No problem. now hurry along." The old man said smiling. Eriol and Syaoran smiled back at him and ran to the post boy.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in a large marble bathtub and hot water. They were in towels talking. "That boy name Eriol reminds me of someone from the past," Tomoyo said bitting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I believe Father said he was to be a assassin." Sakura spoke looking up at the ceiling. "Ya, I remember, Daidoji, my mother's clan before it was destroyed." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura sunk in the tub a little more. "Yes, I don't believe that Syaoran is telling the truth, it a coldness about him that makes me wonder." Sakura said looking over to Tomoyo who took her hair out and let it flow in the hot bath water. "Wonder?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't matter, father has invited seventeen of the prince in the fifty mile all around. " Sakura said. "Damn, more of them." Tomoyo said frustrated "I fear so." Sakura said. "I wish Uncle wasn't so forward about marriage, _we are_ only fifteen years." Tomoyo protested. "He must think we a ready to bare young by twenty." Sakura said.

"Twenty, this is mad!" Tomoyo said standing up. "I know, I tried reasoning but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said.

Syaoran and Eriol walked to the bathroom and opened the large door walking into a mist of steam. "Your highness's?" Syaoran said as Eriol and Syaoran bowed. "Have you done what we asked?" Tomoyo said. "Yes Princess." Syaoran answered simply. "Very good, fetch up are clothes." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Eriol walked over backward not turning there back until they reached there door. "Come Brother, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can continue your studies." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded thirsting for knowledge.

Syaoran and Eriol ran back to the Princess's chamber and fetched there Kinomoto's and ran back to the great sliding doors and entered the bathroom. "Well, at least nothing well go wrong at the ball." Sakura said brightly as Syaoran and Eriol put there Kinomoto's on a hook and walked out.

Night fell and the fall night's was colder then ever. Syaoran and Eriol were use to the old breeze that walked through there little space in the back of the basement. Eriol and Syaoran took some ink from the supply hut so they could start there brotherhood. Eriol picked up the paint like brush and wrote his hand in the palm of Syaoran hand and Syaoran to his. "What am I do do now?" Syaoran said not always understanding Eriol ways. "Take my hand." Eriol whispered so no one would hear him. Syaoran took Eriol and. Eriol began chanting something and then let go of Syaoran's hand. Syaoran gasped at the glowing smeared ink in his palm. Eriol closed his eyes and stopped chanting and the ink disappeared.

"What sort of magic was that?" Syaoran said, since that was the first time he ever saw magic. "The ink disappeared and took our aura's, so when we die we'll find each other and are family even in the sprit world." Eriol whispered with a small smile. Syaoran smiled back. "I am honored to be your brother." Syaoran said. "As am I." Eriol said back. "Now, as for my lesson today, we were talking about vowels." Eriol said taking out the book his was practicing in. "Yes, let us resume." Syaoran said brightly.

Meanwhile in the chambers of the princess. Sakura could get Syaoran voice out of her mind. 'Who is he?' She thought. Sakura got out of her bed and looked out the window to the small water fountain in the royal garden. Sakura turned and walked slowly to Tomoyo chambers that was next to her's. "Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo turned and looked at Sakura. Tomoyo was still sleep. "What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo groaned. "Nothing just wondering if you were awake." Sakura left the room and went back in bed and sighed. 'You have to sleep, Sakura.' She thought to herself and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning started bright and early for Syaoran and Eriol who stayed up late reading to each other. Syaoran was glad, Eriol reading had improved greatly making Syaoran fell proud of his teaching skills. Eriol, Syaoran and the other servant were called to the main fall. Tatsuki found out about a servant taking food and giving it to the others.

"You rats, have been stealing from the kings garden and kitchen, WHO DID THIS HORRID ACT!" He yelled spitting again. The servants shock with fear. Syaoran was scared once again for Eriol. Eriol had done it, Eriol was always in trouble. But he couldn't help it. There were small children starving so he had to. "SO YOUR NOT GOING TO SPEAK UP!" He shouted.

"Fine, I'll beat these kids a payment." Tatsuki took off his whip at hung on his belt and was about to strike but Eriol stood up. "Ah, Eriol. Again you came to play." He said kicking the kids back the group of servants. "Step forward." He commanded Syaoran was about to stand but Eriol took off his shirt revealing the purple and black bruises and scar on his back.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in seeing all the servant on there knee in front of Tatsuki and King Kinomoto. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to there Father/uncle and asked him what happened. "This servant has been stealing for those children." The king stated. Syaoran felt his body shack with fear.

Eriol stood in front of Tatsuki giving his a firm look and turned around and got on all fours. Eriol never cried, wept, winced, or showed any sighs of pain when he was punished. Sakura gasped and looked at Eriol's back. Eriol closed his eyes trying to think of way to kill Tatsuki when he was set free. "One-hundred should do you well." He said and raised his whip and struck Eriol.

Syaoran felt tear escaped his eyes as he heard the whip hit Eriol skin. "One." Tatsuki grunted with the next blow.

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Enough!"

Tatsuki stopped and turned to the King. It was Tomoyo standing and walked to Eriol how was bleeding. "This bastard has to be punished." Tatsuki stated hitting Eriol again making loose this balance. Eriol got right back up and waited for the next blow to beat his skin.

"Under order of princess, you shall obey my command. Stop at once!" She bellowed. Syaoran looked at Eriol who's face was blank. Syaoran whipped his tears and bowed his head. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and put a handkerchief on Eriol bleeding back and whipped some the blood off his back. "Princess, he was stealing for the little pricks here." Tatsuki bellowed back.

Tomoyo stood up wit the half bloody handkerchief in her hand. "Are you arguing with me, Master Tatsuki?" She said coldly. "No Princess Tomoyo." Tatsuki said as he bowed. "Good, I want this man in full health and these children fed, do you understand!" Tomoyo yelled. "Yes Princess."

"Nurse, please take him to the hospital wing, report back to me when you have him cleaned." Tomoyo said. Sakura walked to Tomoyo and touched her shoulder. "You are all dismissed." Sakura said softly. All the servant left the room and went back to there room. "I'm sorry you had to see that, that man servant had a nack for getting into trouble." King Kinomoto said. "Father, that was brutal, I command that the servant to be health checked, and the children fed fairly, it isn't right for you to just sit here and watch this happen without protest." Sakura said. Tomoyo walked over to a bowl that had water and flower pedal in it and washed her hands setting down the bloody handkerchief.

"If it well make you happy then I shall have to done." He said. Sakura nodded and smiled at her Father.

Syaoran worked and worked until the afternoon were he had his break (finally) Syaoran headed to Tomoyo's chamber wanting to thank her.

Syaoran knocked on the door. Tomoyo opened the door letting Syaoran in. Syaoran got on his knee and bowed. "I thank you Princess Tomoyo, for saving him." Syaoran said. "Your welcome." She said kindly. "May I can you something?" She said. "Anything." Syaoran said kindly.

"Why does he steal?" Tomoyo asked. "My brother Eriol, has a sad past. He hates seeing children starve and get sick. He has a soft part of his heart for people who are in pain and don't have much. He stole from the royal garden because the young ones were punished and didn't eat all day." Syaoran answered. "Ah, I see." Tomoyo said and sat on her bed and began writing something on a small piece of parchment. "Why does he not weep or cry when he is beaten?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"He is immune to pain." Syaoran said sadly. "Sometimes I think he doesn't feel anything."

"Immune you say." Tomoyo said curiously. "Was he beaten like this before?"

"Yes ever often, before he came here, he was kidnaped and beaten until the point were he didn't know pain, or how to cry." Syaoran answered.

"Is that why he only speaks to you?"

"Yes, he trusted me and I found him, I asked for him to be set free but they kept him, I guess now this isn't much of a secret, but please don't tel him, he would be angered." Syaoran said. "I see, thank you. If you wish to see him, take this and show it to the nurse, you may have the day off. And I won't tell, you needn't worry." Tomoyo said. "Thank you." Syaoran said taking the parchment and walking out the room.

Syaoran opened the parchment giving him permission to see Eriol when ever he wanted. Syaoran ran down the hall and bumped into Prince Touya. "My apologetics, Prince Touya." Syaoran said getting on his knees. "What is that in you hand, servant?" Touya said. Syaoran gave Touya the parchment and read it. "Very well, you may go. And watch were your going." He said walking away. "Thank you prince." Syaoran said and stood you and walked down the stairs. Syaoran walked to the hospital wing and the nurse was standing at the door. "I am here to see Eriol, I have a permission note from Princess Tomoyo." Syaoran said handing the nurse the parchment.

The nurse read the note and nodded. Syaoran opened the paper sliding door. Eriol was sitting up reading a book, as he would do at night. "Eriol!" Syaoran said ran over to Eriol and hugged him. "Sorry I worried you." Eriol said. The room was empty at the time, for now of course. It was just Syaoran and Eriol there. "How are you feeling brother?" Syaoran said looked Eriol body wrapped in bandages. "A little better, how are you able to see me, don't you have work?" Eriol said. Syaoran shocked his head no.

"Princess Tomoyo gave me the day off so I can see how you were doing." Syaoran said. "I wish she didn't stop him." Eriol said putting the book down.

"Why?" Said Syaoran.

Eriol grinned and looked out the window. "The first time in my life a female helped me, I thank the Princess," Eriol paused and looked to Syaoran. "When we leave, my first kill shall be Tatsuki." Eriol said. "Eriol, you don't mean your going to go back to training to be a assassin?" Syaoran said.

"Yes brother, I can not feel pain, and I want to kill evil people that started wars, and hurt bleeding hearts." Eriol said firmly. "Have you not learn anything thing, killing will only make the world worse then it is." Syaoran said. "Then I hate the world, we should all die, there nothing worth saving if these demon keep taking over these people's life." Eriol said with anger.

"I pity you, do you not feel?" Syaoran said sadly. Eriol looked to Syaoran with a confused look on his face. "Do I feel?" Eriol said to himself. "What is feel?" Eriol asked. "So you don't feel." Syaoran said. "I don't know, I think I do, but I can't tell." Eriol said. Syaoran looked out the window. "What do you feel when your around Tatsuki?" Syaoran asked.

"Anger." Eriol said coldly.

"What do you feel when your around me?"

Eriol paused and looked at Syaoran. "I feel like I'm home." He said.

"You do feel, God wouldn't let a human live without feelings." Syaoran stated. Eriol nodded and touch is side a little. "I must rest, well you come see me tomorrow?" Eriol asked as he lied down. Syaoran nodded. "I promise." Syaoran said getting up and walking away.

Sakura was in the garden sitting at the fountain reading a book on flowers. Tomoyo came to her with a piece of parchment. "Sakura, I'm happy to say there we are ahead of time with are ball arrangements." Tomoyo said brightly with a smile. Sakura sat the book down and looked at Tomoyo. "I am glad, how are you doing with your speech?" Sakura said. Tomoyo was never a shy person but she had problems speaking to a big crowd. "Fine, I suppose." She answered sitting down with Sakura.

"Is that Eriol man okay?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "His brother just visited him, he is now sleeping." She said. Tomoyo went to see Eriol after Syaoran left. "He is very wounded I don't see how he can even stand, I guess it come with being trained a little by a assassin." Tomoyo said.

"Assassin?" Said Sakura.

Tomoyo just nodded. "He was destined to be a assassin, when he was young, his brother Syaoran said so." Tomoyo said. "I see, that's why he doesn't weep when being struck." Sakura said tucking a strand of hair back into her tight shiny bun. Tomoyo hair was in a pony tail with hair stick to hold in place. "He was also kidnaped and beaten harshly." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura felt her heart sink feeling terrible.

It wasn't often heard to Tomoyo or Sakura's ear's of someone who was to become a assassin, but is of harsh beating of someone they met but didn't know was very terrible to even think of.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Well, I feel a little funny writing this way, But it's interesting. How do you like it so far. This is a little new to me so review. Long or short, it don't really matter. **

**Sakura123**


	2. Forbidden to see you

**Skywatching**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forbidden to see you**

* * *

Syaoran awoke without Eriol telling his if it was raining or shining, It felt strange but he continued with his daily routine. Syaoran walked into the palace hall and saw Eriol limping down the hall with yelling nurses trying to tell him to lye down. "Eriol!" Syaoran called and dropped the rags he was carrying to the ball room. Eriol stopped as Syaoran ran toward him. "Eriol, you have to rest." Syaoran said firmly. Eriol took Syaoran hand and told him in sigh language 'no he needed to help him'.

"Sir, this boy needs rest, he won't listen." One of the nurses said. Syaoran nodded. "Let him be. He is too proud." Syaoran said kindly to the nurses. "Well, stop by and I'll give you his medicine." The other nurse said. Syaoran bowed and thanked the nurses.

Prince Touya walked past, he looked at Eriol, who had bowed. Eriol bandage on one side was red with his blood. "You should let the nurse's see that." Touya advised. "My apologies, Prince. But he is too prideful." Syaoran said. Touya nodded. Syaoran didn't see anything but Touya feet. "As you were." He said and walked away.

Eriol and Syaoran ran over to the cleaning rags and hurry down the ball room. There were twenty people cleaning the floors and putting the foods on the tables.

Syaoran and Eriol were on their hand with rags running up and down the floor cleaning it as was the other servants who were assigned to the cleaning of the ball room floors. Syaoran whipped his sweat and then everyone heard horses neighing and their hooves beating the ground softly stopping. Tatsuki came in the ball room and looked around. "Hurry up and make you last adjustments, the guests have arrived."

Eriol and Syaoran ran faster cleaning the floor and then left the room. The cooks put the wine glasses on the long table and then ran for it. Syaoran and Eriol took the short cut to the garden and went into their small hole they made and crawled through when Eriol would steal food or other things and get away without anyone noticing.

Eriol sat on his mat and Syaoran on his panting. "Now we wait for about five minutes." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded seeing more servant coming in the basement.

In five minutes time the party had started with the music playing and the sound of the guest voices filled the palace and faintly the basement. Eriol and Syaoran went putting the last of the food on the tables and stuff some in their pockets quickly. Tatsuki came in wearing a navy blue and white Kinomo at the head of the room introducing the royal's that came in.

"I would like to introduce, Princess Sakura Kinomoto." He said and all the guests applauded. Syaoran and Eriol looked away not seeing the Princess walking into the room and walked out the room being dismissed with a clap from Tatsuki. Syaoran snatched a bottle of wine and Eriol and Syaoran headed to the basement.

No one was there, It was only Syaoran and Eriol now, which was quietly peaceful. "Tonight we feast." Eriol said proudly stuffing the bread and cheese in him mouth. Syaoran took a sip of the wine and made a face.

"What the hell is this!" Syaoran said with a laugh. Eriol took the bottle and took a large gulp. "It's disgusting." Eriol said whipping his month. Syaoran nodded and ate some of the pork they took. Eriol and Syaoran weren't full with what they ate but happy to take good food for once without being noticed.

"I'll be back." Said Eriol getting up and running out the basement the long way.

Syaoran shrugged and took a small sip of the wine and made a face. "These people drink this shit? Yuck!" Syaoran said to himself taking another sip for fun.

Eriol ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs and then stopped hearing the music change and then started with a new song. Eriol continued down the hall and stopped at the Princess chamber. Eriol wanted to steal the book Syaoran wanted to read so badly from the Princess room. Eriol grinned evilly at his plan and then opened the door.

"Sakura I'm-"

Eriol stopped. Tomoyo was in a black bareback corset like dress that came all the way down on the floor. Eriol heart had stopped, he looked into the eyes of his princess that he serviced for so long. "I thought you'd be in the hospital wing." Tomoyo said. Eriol hands began shaking and then he ran out the room. Tomoyo sighed and walked to the door opened it stepping out seeing Eriol running down the hall and to the stairs. 'Strange man.' She thought. Tomoyo couldn't get his eye out of her mind, they had such a sad look to them that was easy to spot.

Eriol kept running his heart was beating faster and faster not from running but from fear, but of the law he had broken. 'What have I done?' Eriol thought. 'If anyone finds out, I'll be killed.'

Eriol ran past the guards and went into the basement. Syaoran face was a little red from the wine. "Eriol, I think I'm drink." Syaoran said laughing a little. Eriol took the wine and drunk it down as fast as he could. "Where it you run off to?" Syaoran asked. Eriol was panting and whipped his month. "I have broken the law!" Eriol said. Syaoran was confused. "I looked at the Princess Tomoyo." Eriol said sitting down feeling drunk himself. "Eriol, what did you do?" Syaoran said now afraid for Eriol's life.

"I was going to get that book you wanted to read from the Princess's chamber and Princess Tomoyo was there, I hadn't expected her to be there. I looked at her eyes, Syaoran. They were purple like lilac and her skin . . . radiant." Eriol said closing his eyes.

"Eriol, have you learned nothing, stealing can lead to death and death can lead to hell for your stealing." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and lies down on his mat. "Syaoran, I think I have suddenly fallen ill." Eriol said putting his hand over his heart that wouldn't stop beating.

"How so?" Syaoran said feeling Eriol head for a fever. "You are normal."

"My heart won't stop beating, It's so fast." Eriol exclaimed . Syaoran put his hand on Eriol chest and felt his rapid beating heart. "You might need some rest." Syaoran suggested. Eriol nodded and pulled his cover over him and slowly fell asleep. Syaoran lied on his mat and did the same.

Tomoyo walked slowly down the stairs heading to the ball room hoping she would do well with her speech. But she was stuck on Eriol. His face and eyes was what made her wonder. Tomoyo approached the ball room seeing a prince out side standing. "I've been waiting for your Princess." He said. He was Prince Lakiko of the Yomisu clan, and first in line to his Father's throne.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I was in my chambers." Tomoyo said not understand way he was looking at her like that of which someone would think worried or concerned. "Tomoyo, I have come to ask your hand in marriage in the future." He said walking toward Tomoyo slowly. Tomoyo sighed and looked away.

"I am flattered." She said simply. Prince Lakiko smiled a little and took her hand. Tomoyo heart stopped and then she looked to Lakiko. "But I must reason with myself with your kind offer."Tomoyo said taking her hand back from Prince Lakiko. He just bowed. "I understand. I shall wait."

Tomoyo nodded. "But at least one dance with you Princess." He asked kindly with his sweet smile. Tomoyo nodded and took his hand and then both walked in the ball room.

The next fall morning Eriol was dreaming about Princess Tomoyo he opened his eyes as fast as he could and then sat up seeing the filled room of servant sleeping. Syaoran once again had a book in his face from yet another late night reading session. 'What is happening to me?' Eriol thought feeling his heart beating fast and then slowing down.

Syaoran moaned and turned his head to Eriol lifting his body as the book fell over. Eriol scoffed seeing Syaoran's hear messier then usual. "It's early." Eriol whispered. "We have to do the floors today." Syaoran said getting up. Eriol got on his feet and yawned and ruffled Syaoran hair. Syaoran smiled and followed after Eriol.

It was a raining day, and very peaceful. Eriol enjoyed rainy day, they (for some odd reason) relaxed him. Syaoran like rainy days because he could sing silly song about them. Eriol and Syaoran went to the main hall were all the servant were to report in the morning. Eriol wound was feeling a little better. Syaoran always said he was a fast healer and a slow learner, but it wasn't entirely true.

"You are late." Tatsuki said walking slowly toward Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol felt the need to take his whip and chock him to his last breath.

"Are apologies, Master Tatsuki." Syaoran said. Tatsuki smirked and kicked Syaoran in the stomach and Eriol across the face. Syaoran groaned from the pain and got back up in his bowed stance. Eriol ignored the pain and the taste of blood in his month. "Next time you bastard's better be on time." He said with a smile at what pain he inflected on Syaoran and Eriol had done. Some blood ran down the corner of Eriol's lip making the longing feeling of Tatsuki's death clearer in his mind. "You all know what you are suppose to do, dismissed." He as he walked out the room.

Syaoran winced at the pain in his stomach and Eriol whipped the blood from his month. "I don't feel so good." Syaoran grunted and ran to the bathroom the was on the main floor and threw up. Eriol ran after Syaoran seeing if he was okay. There was no one around, except for the rain and the birds.

"Are you alright?" Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and whipped his month. "I am fine, we must get to work." Syaoran said firmly. Eriol helped Syaoran up and then they both walked to the main hall and began scrubbing the floors.

"Stone."

"Foam."

"Loan."

"Moan."

Syaoran would teach Eriol also rhyme's with word of his random choice.

"Good, you are improving with each passing day." Syaoran said proudly. Eriol grinned at how pleased Syaoran was. Then was servant came in with a feared looked on her face. "Which one of you is Eriol?" She asked. Eriol stood up and walked over to the servant girl who handed him a piece of parchment. The servant girl ran out the ball room slamming the door. Syaoran stopped scrubbing the floor and walked over to Eriol was reading the parchment that was handed to him.

"Who is it from?" Syaoran asked. Eriol fell to his knees. "I'm a dead man." Eriol gasped. Syaoran took the parchment and read it himself. "Princess Tomoyo calls for you." Syaoran said helping Eriol up. Eriol nodded and walked toward the door. Eriol sighed and walked out the ball room and walked down the hall. Syaoran sighed and prayed softly and went back to cleaning the floor.

Eriol walked up the stairs with the feeling this was his last day living but in the back of his mind he wasn't afraid, he knew everything was going to be okay. Eriol walked down the hall and then stopped at Princess Tomoyo chambers. Eriol knocked softly.

"You may Enter." Tomoyo said. Eriol opened the door and bowed keeping his head down.

Tomoyo was practicing her penmanship as she would do everyone evening if she had nothing more to do. Tomoyo guided her hand across the parchment slowly and gracefully not smearing the black ink. Tomoyo was wearing a all black kinomo with her hair flowing like a black river as the opened windows wind blew in and dancing threw her hair. "So you know you have done?" She asked not taking her eyes off her parchment.

Eriol didn't say anything. Tomoyo placed her quill down and looked at Eriol. "A nod would be a reply." She said. Eriol just nodded. "I see, what were going to do, when you came in my chambers?"

It was slient for a moment just looked at Eriol. "Very well. You may look at me." She said standing up. Eriol heart begain beating rapidly once more. Eriol stood but did not lift his head. Tomoyo walked over to him and a lifted his head with her hand gently. Eriol looked at Tomoyo face feeling like he was spinning. "What are you hiding, behind those eyes?" Tomoyo whispered giving Eriol a chill though his body.

'Is she a witch?' Eriol thought not understanding why he was feeling like this.

"Do you not trust me?" Tomoyo said caressing his cheek for a moment and then taking a step back. It was quiet once again, Tomoyo waited for his answer. Eriol watch Tomoyo walk to her bed and sit gracfully settling her hands on her lap.

The silence continued but breaking it was a small rumble of thunder. Eriol looked to the window and then back to Tomoyo still enchanted by her beauty. Tomoyo looked down and closed her eyes.

"I hide nothing." Eriol said finally. Tomoyo gasped at hearing Eriol's voice for the first time. Eriol hoped Syaoran would understand that talking to the Princess Tomoyo wasn't what he wanted to do, but what he felt was right. "So, you can speak." Tomoyo said getting up. Eriol just nodded. "And to answer your second question, I don't trust you. But I thank you for your bravery toward Master Tatsuki." Eriol said firmly.

Tomoyo smiled and bowed to him. "It wasn't right." She said sounding somewhat offended. Eriol bowed back and turned toward the door. "Syaoran told me what you were to be in your past." Tomoyo said. Eriol paused. "So you still wish to kill under contract?" Tomoyo asked walking a little closer to Eriol.

"Yes." He answered simply and walked out.

Tomoyo walked over to the door and opened it seeing Eriol walking down the hall. "Eriol-san, tonight when everything is silent meet me of the tower roof top." Tomoyo said.

Eriol just nodded and walked down the hall going and down the stairs leaving Tomoyo listening to his foot steps until she could no longer hear them.

Sakura came from the bath room in a red and pink kinomo. "What is troubling you, Tomoyo? You looked flushed." Sakura said walking past Tomoyo's and into her room. Tomoyo felt her cheeks and smiled a little. "Nothing, It's just Eriol, remember the servant?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded taking the hair stick out of her hair and putting them on her night stand.

"Of course, what about him." Sakura said letting her shoulder length amber hair down. "I am to meet him tonight." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura gasped and looked at Tomoyo with shock. "He looked at you? Tomoyo, you know the law." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo looked down sadly and nodded. "You mustn't tell, Sakura. I beg you!" Said Tomoyo grasping Sakura's hands.

Sakura heart jumped and then she looked into Tomoyo's eyes. "You fancy this boy, don't you?" Sakura asked softly. Tomoyo nodded. "I want to know who he is, I know it's forbidden for a servant to court a princess but I need to know who he is, promise me you will not Uncle or anyone." Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura smiled. "I promise."

Tomoyo smiled back and hugged Sakura tightly. "I must leave, Lakiko is to come see me for tea." Tomoyo said. "You mean Prince Lala is your choose?" Sakura said outraged. Tomoyo laughed: "No, but he does want me to be his queen, but I haven't answered him, I don't want to hurt his feeling." Tomoyo said kindly. Sakura sighed and nodded. "Very well, I shall see you soon. And be careful tonight, okay?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo just nodded and left the room.

It was mid-afternoon Eriol had told Syaoran everything. In stead of Syaoran being (besides shocked) he was afraid and excited at the same time. "Eriol, you must be careful, take the long way to the tower, all the guard are at the short way and you can slip past the two guards with ease." Syaoran advised.

Eriol just nodded. "Syaoran, my heart is still beating rapidly."

Syaoran put his hand over Eriol chest once again feeling his heart beating faster. "I've read about this on a story, does this only happen when Princess Tomoyo is around?" Syaoran asked. Eriol slightly nodded. "You like her?" Syaoran asked. "What!" Eriol shouted making Syaoran jump.

"Are you mad Syaoran, this is not love, love only is real in books, it's a myth." Eriol said outraged. Syaoran shrugged not believing Eriol. Eriol closed his eyes and Tomoyo appeared giving his chills again. Eriol rubbed his arm and shuck his head trying to rid Tomoyo out of his thoughts.

"That doesn't matter, just remember what I said." Syaoran whispered as Tatsuki in with rage holding a little girl by her hair heading to the garden. "You shity little bastard!" Tatsuki yelled at the crying girl. Eriol wanted to run over watching him with anger and sadness for the young girl . "I told you to hoe all the land in the garden, now you doing do it right this time or you eat not a krum!" Tatsuki yelled throwing the girl out the door with a hoe. "It's raining master." The girl cried.

"Then you better be fast about it!" He yelled slamming the door. Eriol looked out the window seeing the girl there. "Don't even think about it Eriol, if you do. I cut you fucking hands off." Tatsuki yelled at Eriol. Eriol went back to folding the dried laundry and ignoring Tatsuki's statement.

Syaoran couldn't get the crying noise out of his head from the little girl. Tatsuki stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Bastard." Eriol said under his breath. Sakura came in the kitchen getting a small saki bottle. Both Eriol and Syaoran bowed. Sakura smiled at Eriol. "Princess, you could have sent me to get what you wanted." Syaoran said.

Sakura giggled. "Thank you, but I need to move around for a short while." Sakura said and walked out the kitchen and smiled at Eriol again. Eriol still had his head bowed. "That was rather odd." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded a little.

Night had fallen and Tomoyo walked the short way to the tower. All the guard knew she only went on the roof to study the stars so she got pass them with ease.

Syaoran and Eriol were quietly reading books. Eriol was now pro at reading and finished two book in the last week. Syaoran looked up then down his book slowly then looked at Eriol. Eriol looked from his book and then to Syaoran. "What?" He whispered. It was about eleven at night. "Nothing." Syaoran said softly.

Eriol sighed and went back to his book. Syaoran couldn't help but feel back for the little girl that was still outside in the garden hoeing the land for the new flower that were to be planted. "Eriol, don't you think it's time too see Princess Tomoyo." Syaoran said whispered very low so none of the other servant would here. Eriol listened and everything was quiet.

Eriol just nodded and walked out the basement taking Syaoran's advise. Syaoran on the other hand went threw the hole that lead to the garden seeing the little girl wasn't near finishing. She was still crying still. Syaoran had a piece of bread in his hand that he saved and walked over to the little girl. "Here." Syaoran said handing the little girl the bread.

She stopped hoeing and looked at Syaoran and then took the bread and eat it as fast as she could. Syaoran smiled and picked up as hoeing took and began striking the land. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "Because, you are young and still need to learn, just follow me." Syaoran said as he raised the hoe and struck the ground once more.

Eriol had made his way to the top of the tower and on the roof. It was easy be he made it up there. Eriol sighed touched his scrapped hand from a sharp stone. "I'm glad you made it." Tomoyo said from behind Eriol making him turn around. The moon was almost full. Eriol heart began rapidly beating once again and he felt a chill go threw him.

"What is it you wanted of me?" Eriol asked harshly trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. "I wanted to ask you a few question." Tomoyo said gracefully walking toward Eriol balancing on the point of the roof. Tomoyo extended her hand to Eriol waiting for him to take it. "Ask your questions." He said firmly. "Take my hand." She said softly. Eriol looked at her hand and sighed. "Answer me this," Eriol began.

"Very well." Tomoyo said walking a little closer to Eriol. "Are you a witch?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nearly laughed. "If I were a witch I would have pushed off his roof and let you die." Tomoyo said answered and extended her hand again.

Eriol thought about it for a moment and then looked at her hand. Eriol extended his hand at Tomoyo a little and then stopped. "Why are you letting me break the law?" Eriol asked suddenly.

Tomoyo took Eriol hand and smiled. "Because I can, and I know that you want to." She said. Eriol felt his cheeks caught fire, with his other hand he rubbed his cheeks trying to clam down. Tomoyo guided Eriol across the roof and then jumped down to another rook landing over seeing where the lake was.

Eriol was once again enchanted by the sparkling look of the large lake felt it's breeze and it's deadly water from many year he had touched and nearly died in.

"Beautiful isn't it." Tomoyo said dreamily looking ahead at the large body mass of water. "I've never seen so much water at one time." Eriol confessed. The ground sparkled from the rain early making Eriol wonder if this moment would last as long as he wished it would.

"Where do you come from?" Tomoyo said as she sat on the ledge.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo with a emotionless face. "I came from the Daidoji clan, far from here. Where the trees are taller and the sun lights up a entire palace." Eriol said sadly remembering his long miss home.

"Did you have any family?'

Eriol just nodded. "My Mother and Father."

"Did they die?"

"No, they were murdered, my Father was assassin and my Mother was a medical woman. My Father was to kill my Mother but they fell in love and eloped together, I was there only child," Eriol paused and sat down next to Tomoyo feeling a slight glow about being around her.

Tomoyo didn't say anything thing, she just waited for Eriol to continue.

"My Father killed a evil man at the age of ten from then on out, he was under contract to kill. He was the best assassin that ever lived. When he met my Mother all the regret from all the kills he did left him like a wind blowing past and then stopping. My Mother always told me she loved him every much, my Father wanted me to learn to protect myself, but as I got to age ten, I wanted to become a assassin to kill all the men and woman that did wrong, but then My Father's enemy heard of were he was and kill my Mother and Father, kidnaped me and beating me nearly to death for four long months.

I learned that my pain was there pleasure so I never wept again. I would never beg the only thing I wanted to do was kill them. To my surprise, someone had already killed them, there food was poisoned so I made my ecaped. Having been beating nearly to death I came across my homeland to this place, I was sweep away by that lake after thirty miles of running."

Eriol paused yet again and looked up to the stars were he would talk to his parents. "Then Syaoran found me and took me in. I thanked his and I own him my life, I only trusted him because there was a look in his eyes as if he knew what I was going threw." Eriol stopped and closed his eyes. "We've been like brothers ever since."

"Do you miss you parents?" Tomoyo asked sadly. "Very much, sometime I look up to the sky and see there faces in the clouds looking down at me." Eriol said. "I miss mine as well, my Mother got sick and died, I never really knew my Father. He left me and my mother when I was still very young." Tomoyo confessed.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo who had a sad look on her face. "So Princess Sakura is not your sister?" Eriol whispered. "Not by blood but my God." She said with a small smile.

Eriol stood up on the ledge and jumped down. Tomoyo gasped seeing him three feet below her. "Come, If you want to see something." Eriol said loud enough just for Tomoyo to hear. "I can not, it's to far a drop." She said. "Then I'll catch you." Eriol answered. Tomoyo just nodded and stood up and jumped off. Eriol was right at the mark where she was fall and caught her with ease. Tomoyo closed her eyes and inhaled Eriol scent of rain.

Eriol slowly put Tomoyo on her feet making her open here eyes. "Your very strong." She stated with her hand on his arms and Eriol hand on her small waist. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and back away. Tomoyo looked ahead seeing a broken glass bottle.

"This is Syaoran and I key to freedom." Eriol said picked up the broken glass bottle. Eriol took out a key. "Do you not feel free now?" Tomoyo asked. "Never, it's always this invisible chain tugging me by my neck, I'll never feel truly free." Eriol said looking out to the lake again. "What are you going to do if they won't set you free?" Tomoyo asked sadly hoping he wouldn't run away.

"We'll run away, Syaoran and I know this palace and the guards plan better then anyone, one day we going to leave and I'll come back. . . " Eriol said and then paused. "Then what?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch Tatsuki!" He said with rage flowing threw him. Tomoyo touched his fist making his shake and step back. "I understand how you feel but killing him won't solve anything." Tomoyo said softly.

"What are you doing to me?" Eriol asked with a little fear in his voice snatching his hand away from her. "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"My heart beats rapidly just at the sound of your name, you touch makes me feel as though I'm floating and your beautiful eye haunt me even when I'm awake, what are you?" Eriol said backing away. "I am but a young woman, who's heart was stolen. Everything that you say happens to you happens to me as well." Tomoyo answered. Eriol stopped and looked at Tomoyo softly.

"Eriol, do you know what you are feeling?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shock his head no and waited for the answer. "You feel love. I've never felt so safe around someone like you, I wanted to tell you this when I first saw you, I want to know more about you." Tomoyo confessed walking toward him.

Eriol leg felt weak and his body heavy. "You love me?" Eriol chocked out never knowing what it was except for in fairy tales. "Yes, I want to know more about you." She said stopping in front of him. Eriol looked at Tomoyo softly. He never knew there would be such a thing as love in his life, he think himself to proud and ruff to be loved by a woman.

Tomoyo took a step closer to Eriol, "Would let me kiss you?" She asked. "I have not experience Eriol said."Then that makes two of us." She said and kissed Eriol. At first Eriol was shocked but then he kissed her back. Eriol wrapped his hands around her small waist and brought her closer to him.

Tomoyo broke the kiss leaving Eriol breathless for a short moment. "Now we are experience." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol slowly opened his eyes. Eriol caressed Tomoyo cheek and kiss her himself.

Meanwhile Syaoran and the little girl had finished hoeing the garden. "Hurry back, you need rest for the morning." Syaoran said. Before the little girl left she hugged Syaoran. "I will never forget your kindness." She said then ran off. Syaoran whipped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "You are a very kind to do such a deed for a young girl." Said a female voice from behind. Syaoran remembered the voice and bowed. "Forgive me princess Sakura. Her hands are small and not yet strong enough, please forgive me." Syaoran exclaimed and pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive about, you help a little girl out of kindness from you heart, you should feel proud. Are you proud?" Sakura asked walking over to Syaoran slowly. "Yes, Princess Sakura." Syaoran answered.

"Do you know where your brother is?" She asked. Syaoran nearly looked up but stayed clam. "Please do not punish him." Syaoran pleaded once again. "Don't worry, I won't I know it's forbidden for a servant to court a royal but My Tomoyo has a liking to your brother." Sakura said bending down to Syaoran level.

Syaoran secretly smiled, "I am glad to hear." He said. Sakura lifted Syaoran head to hers. Sakura was covered by a hood the shadowed her face. "Look." She whispered pointing to the moving figures on the roof top. Syaoran looked seeing Eriol helping Tomoyo up the roof then disappearing on the other side out of there sight.

"They must be heading back, we should as well." Sakura said standing up taking Syaoran hand. "Hurry." She whispered and kissed Syaoran on the cheek and then ran off. Syaoran walked slowly away and touched his cheek. Syaoran crawled there his little rabbit hole and sat back on his mat and opened a book making it look as if he never left.

Eriol had came back and sat on his mat calmly not looking as if he were afraid of excited. Syaoran was trying not to smile so he covered his face with his book. Eriol sighed and lied down on his mat and opened the book he was previously reading. Syaoran lowed his book and looked at Eriol. He suddenly seemed different to Syaoran eyes. Eriol just acted as though nothing had happened. Syaoran continued to look at Eriol trying to see what was different about him. Eriol looked at Syaoran.

"What are you staring at?" Eriol asked annoyed. Syaoran put his book down.

"You seen different." Syaoran said looking at Eriol. "There is nothing different." Eriol protested and closed his book and got under his covers. "We must rest, we have to clean the windows tomorrow." Eriol said blowing out the candle and lying down. Syaoran nodded and lied down. Syaoran wanted to ask what had happened so badly the words were on the tip of his tongue.

Syaoran sat up and looked to Eriol. Eriol turned to Syaoran knowing he wanted to say something. "What is it you want to ask me?" Eriol whispered. Syaoran looked at all the sleeping servant. It was so quiet. Syaoran lied back down and supported his head with his hand. "What happened when you where with Princess Tomoyo?" Syaoran whispered every low to Eriol.

Eriol sighed and looked at Syaoran. "I think I know why my heart was beating the way it did, I was. . ." Eriol paused.

"What?" Syaoran urged Eriol to finish. "I was in love with Tomoyo, with only one glance." Eriol said with a blush. Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad, you found someone." Syaoran said. "Didn't say that I found someone, I just said that I loved Tomoyo." Eriol said. "I haven't decided if she is the one for me." Eriol said.

"I just feel so. . . relaxed around her."

Syaoran simply nodded. "Well, I hope that she is."

Eriol just smiled a little Syaoran statement. "She kissed me also." Eriol added. Syaoran smiled.

"What was it like?"

"Breathless." Eriol sighed stilling a little dazed at his first kiss. "Lucky you, I might die old and along." Syaoran said with a little laugh a the end. "No worry's Dear brother, she is waiting for you." Eriol said sure of what he had said. Syaoran nodded and slowly fell slowly asleep.

Tomoyo hadn't told Sakura she had given her first kiss to a servant, she was afraid that she would think her mad. Prince Touya came in the room with a firm look on his face. "Tomoyo, Father has arranged tea this afternoon with Prince Lala- I mean Lakiko." Touya said trying not to laugh but Tomoyo and Sakura did. "And Sakura your are to meet Prince Shi in the garden for lunch." He said.

Touya very much hated seeing his sister Sakura and his cousin (or more like sister) with these fresh prince's. "Touya do not fret, we well be very careful." Sakura walking over to her brother and hugging him. "I know but I don't like these forceful marriage at your age." Touya said as he hugged both his Sisters. Touya was sometime cruel to them but they knew he loved them dearly.

"Just remember what I taught you." Touya said. Touya taught Tomoyo and Sakura some self-defence. Sakura nodded and someone knocked on the door.

'You may enter." Touya spoke for Tomoyo and Sakura. Then servant came in and it was Syaoran and Eriol. "Princess, you Father requests you presence in his chamber." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was silent. "Very well." Sakura said. "I have to go back to my training," Touya stated and left the room. Sakura had as well as Syaoran was ran to the kings chamber. Eriol and Tomoyo were left along.

Eriol was still in his bowing stance with his head down. "Might be another marriage offer." Tomoyo suggested offended Tomoyo looked over to Eriol who was silent Tomoyo slowly walked to him and got on her knees. "You don't have to bow when it is just us." Tomoyo whispered lifted Eriol head with her hand.

Eriol heart began to quicken. He wanted to look into Tomoyo eyes all night like a thirst for water in a desert. "I am sorry." He said. Tomoyo just smiled.

"There is not a need to be." She said. Eriol slowly leaned into her and capturing her lips. Tomoyo sighed as Eriol caressed her face deepening the kiss. Both Tomoyo and Eriol broke away breathless. "Are you worried you will be forced to be-wed Prince Lakiko." Eriol whispered stroking Tomoyo's cheek with his thumb. "Yes and No. Prince Lakiko is a very nice young man, but he is not you, I fall in love with the first time I looked into your eyes. I feel so safe around you." Tomoyo said. Eriol softly smiled kissed Tomoyo.

"I love you as well, Princess." Eriol said finally. Tomoyo smiled and looked down and then was brought into another breathless kiss. Tomoyo broke there kiss and looked at Eriol longingly. "I must leave before we are seen." Tomoyo said standing up. Eriol held her hand standing with her.

"When will I see you again, my Love?" Eriol said stepping close to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and looked at the window. "When everything is quiet, when the air is still, I well call for you." She said. Eriol nodded and kissed Tomoyo one last time before leaving. Tomoyo walked to the window and then to the balcony and felt the cold fall breeze. Prince Lakiko in the garden talking with King Kinomoto.

"What is my path." Tomoyo whispered then walked out the room.

Syaoran was in the garden ridding the garden of the weeds the grew. Syaoran sometimes heard the flowers singing a silent song that only the people who listened can hear. Sakura walked down the slate pathway watching Syaoran gently taking weed out of the earth. "Syaoran." She said. Syaoran heart jumped not knowing of her presence. Syaoran bowed and kept his head down. "Yes Princess?" Syaoran asked. "Please you may call me Sakura." She said. Sakura smiled and walked a little closer to the servant.

"Very well, Sakura." He said. Sakura picked up a leaf that fell on the ground and sighed. "Winter is near." She whispered. "If you are cold, I can fetch you a warm fur." Syaoran said gently blushing at Sakura presence. "No need, I sometimes enjoy the cold." She said. Syaoran just nodded. Sakura looked down at Syaoran and then looked over at a green snake at was coming to Syaoran. "Oh God, Syaoran there a snake near you." Sakura said with fear at looking to the snake. Syaoran stood and looked down at the snake and stepped on it head and slowly bent down to pick it up.

Syaoran held the head of the hiss snake and took a knife out and cut it head off. Sakura looked away as Syaoran set the headless reptile down on the ground. Syaoran took a damp cloth and cleaned his hand. "Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran stood in front of Princess Sakura and looked at her, his longing feeling was now satisfied, but just. Syaoran suddenly bowed and looked away feeling a rush of regret of his action.

"What is you full name?" Sakura asked. "I'm deeply sorry, for I am forbidden to say so." Syaoran said still feeling regret. "Will I ever learn you last name?" Sakura said getting on her knees and sitting looking to Syaoran with a sad expression. "I am unsure, but in my heart it'll be one day soon." Syaoran said smiling at the thought of being free. "Then I shall look forward to that day." Sakura said looking up at the gray sky.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"I'm assigning you to be my personal servant." She said. Syaoran heart skipped and he just nodded. Sakura took out a small piece of parchment that she was saving to write a Haiku and began writing what she assigned Syaoran. "Give this to your Master." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and stood up. Sakura lifted his head and looked at him once more. "I look forward to seeing you tonight before you are finished your duties." Sakura said and then kiss Syaoran on the cheek once more and walked away.

Syaoran's cheeks flushed and then he continued to finish his garden work before carrying out his Princess's wishes.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Sorry everyone for putting more Tomoyo and Eriol, then Sakura and Syaoran. I'm trying to get back in the swing with Syaoran and Sakura. I just so interested in Eriol and Tomoyo, SORRY! Anyway hope you are able to understand everything I wrote and write for this story, I don't normally write this way, sorry for grammar and everything else.**

**Remember to review :)**

**Sakura123**


	3. The flowers new love

**Skywatchers**

**Chapter 3: The flowers new love**

* * *

As Syaoran walked down the dark empty hall to Master Tatsuki. Syaoran looked at the wood and black paper sliding door and stopped at it. Syaoran knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in." Tatsuki said firmly. Syaoran opened the sliding door and bowed. "I have a note for you Master." Syaoran said nervous setting the parchment on Tatsuki's desk. It was quiet as Tatsuki began opening the parchment, Syaoran felt like running out the room or picking up the vase that was on the table and smashing it over his head.

"WHAT!" Tatsuki stood up and took Syaoran arm squeezing hard. Syaoran was being rushed down the hall and up the stairs to the main hall where Tomoyo and Sakura were at the time with the King, painting.

"King Kinomoto, what is the meaning of this madness?" Tatsuki shouted letting go of Syaoran's arm that left a red mark. "What are you talking about, Tatsuki?" Said King Kinomoto. Sakura looked to Syaoran who was bowing with his eyes to the marble floor.

"Princess Sakura, has re-signed this piece of shit as her personal servant." Tatsuki said thrusting the parchment to his King. King Kinomoto quickly read what Sakura had written and then looked to her. "Is this what you wish?" Princess Sakura Father said to her kindly. Sakura stood from her stool and walked to her Father. "Yes, Father. I want him as my personal servant. Please except this Father." Sakura said. "If you wish it." The King said smiling to his daughter.

Master Tatsuki went red in the face. "Very well." He simply said and stormed out the room. Syaoran bowed and left.

"Remember, Prince Shi and Lakiko well being here soon, so please behave until then." King Kinomoto said walking away. Tomoyo waited for her uncle to leave the room completely then turned to Sakura. "What is this about?" Tomoyo whispered harshly. "Nothing, I want him around me." Sakura said. Tomoyo just smiled. "Look who has fallen in love now." She said with a grin.

Sakura blushed and looked over to Tomoyo. "He is so kind, but he is so enraged." Sakura said mixing the white and black together and softly brushing it on canvas. "Sakura, I have a confession to make," Tomoyo said softly. Sakura stopped painting and looked to Tomoyo, she was always listing to Tomoyo, she loved hearing what she had to say.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled and paused a little. "I have given my first kiss to the one named Eriol." Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped. "Oh Tomoyo, what are you thinking?" Sakura asked happy and yet confused. "I know what I am thinking and feeling, I love Eriol. He is so kind to me he make me feel safe just like when I'm around my family." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Does he love you in return?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo smiled a little and nodded. "I am glad for you." Sakura said brightly then began thinking of Syaoran. "Do you have growing feelings for Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked putting small strips of green on an apple she was painting. "I think." Sakura said changing her brush. Tomoyo just smiled and went on painting.

The next day was colder then ever winter was now starting to bloom and Eriol love for Tomoyo grew and his hatred for Tatsuki grew a well. Syaoran was enraged as well, Tatsuki found out that he was reading books and took them and burned then. Syaoran and Eriol rage was equal, it was nothing like it. Eriol and Syaoran were cleaning the Princess chamber, Tomoyo and Sakura were invited a day out with Prince Shi and Lakiko. "I can't take this anymore, Eriol." Syaoran said throwing Sakura pillow on the clean floor. "I want to be free, all those lovely book." Syaoran said sadly dismissing the feeling to rip the pillow in half. Eriol picked up the clean sheet that was on the dresser and began putting them on Sakura's bed.

"Soon when it snows, then we can ran away." Eriol stated. "Why when it snows?" Syaoran asked putting the down cover on the bed before the bed spread. "If they try to track up us, during heavy snow they well never see are tracks or us, just wait brother." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and set the pillows at the head of Sakura's bed. Syaoran and Eriol walked down the hall hearing laughing from the Princess's. Eriol looked seeing Tomoyo smiling. Eriol looked away and both Syaoran and Eriol went back to the basement. It was empty. Eriol and Syaoran hadn't much to do so they talked.

"So your heart is stolen by Princess Sakura?" Eriol said after Syaoran told him everything had happened between them. "Yes, but I have a feeling that she does the same but I cannot think for her." Syaoran said looking at his hands. Eriol was changing his bandages. His wounds were healed he only wore the bandages because the cold made them sting.

It was quiet for a moment between them. Syaoran suddenly got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Eriol asked. "I shall return." Syaoran said opening the door. "Shall I come with you?" Eriol asked hoping Syaoran wasn't going to do something foolish. "No." Syaoran said leaving out of Eriol sight and shutting the door.

Syaoran walked down the hall passing other servant and then little girl that he helped a while back. She just nodded and smiled. Syaoran went to the roof and went to where the key was hidden. Sakura was looking to the Lake that was slowly freezing. Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran bowed trying to keep his place. Sakura walked over to him holding the key he wanted. "Are you coming for this?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just nodded. "Tomoyo told me about this key." Sakura said placing it in front of Syaoran.

"This is not my place, Princess." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura turned and walked back over to the ledge of the roof top looking onward to the lark. Syaoran took the key and turned around leaving. "Wait." Said Sakura turning to Syaoran as a cold breeze softly blow past them.

Syaoran stopped with his back still turned. "Stay with me, please." Sakura said. Syaoran heart beat at the sound of Sakura voice. Syaoran just sat down with his back still turned. Sakura's hands were now cold of the weather. "Why is it that you wish for me to stay?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the rusty copper key in his hand. "I just want you around me for a while." Sakura answered looking to the gray sky.

Sakura looked over to Syaoran was quiet looking up at the sky as well. Sakura walked over to him and touched his back. Syaoran turned his head to Sakura and looked at her for a moment and fully turned to her. "Your hands are like Ice." Syaoran said taking them and rubbing them with his warm hands. Sakura looked down at Syaoran hands and smiled softly. Sakura's hands slowly warmed from Syaoran.

"Princess-I mean Sakura, why do you not like your life? seeing you now and your eyes are in pain as if something were wrong." Syaoran said at the moment just holding her hands. "My Father said I am to marry Prince Shi in at least five years. He is nice to me but only in a friendly way not a romantic way, I am in pain at heart because I am to Marry someone out of there royal power instead of there love." Sakura said sadly.

Syaoran didn't say anything he just rubbed Sakura's hand softly. "Also I am sorry about you books." Sakura suddenly said. "Thank you." Syaoran whispered. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other for a moment as they inched closer together. Syaoran stopped mid way feeling Sakura's sweet breath touch his lips.

"What is the matter?" Sakura whispered. "Does this mean we are in love like Princess Tomoyo and Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran anyway. Syaoran responded and kissed her back softly breaking away.

"Yes," Sakura whispered. Syaoran this time kissed her loving the sweet feel and taste of her lips upon his, it was the sweetest emotion and feeling he could ever imagine.

Eriol was still in the basement quietly thinking of the taste of Freedom and the wide road ahead. Eriol had been having dreams of running the a field of trees with Syaoran and a pet wolf Syaoran always dreams of having since reading a book of wolf's and native American's relationship with them. Just the two of them, Brothers forever! Syaoran had came back holding the rusty key that was to the horse stalls.

"What took you so long?" Eriol said annoyed. Syaoran gave the key to Eriol and lied down on his back beside him "Nothing." Syaoran lied instantly. Eriol smirked knowing Syaoran was terrible at lying to him, even if he was the better liar but didn't want to say much in person presence. "Fine." Eriol knew that Syaoran was with Sakura but didn't want to bother. He was very glad of this, just at the thought at least.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked looking over to Eriol who closed his as Syaoran asked the question. "Freedom." He replied simply with a passion. Syaoran smiled a little. "I can wait." Syaoran whispered. Eriol began getting a strange vide. Eriol had a gift for knowing when something is wrong or more like when death is near. Eriol sat up and stood looking to the door. "Something is wrong." Eriol said running to the basement door with Syaoran following not to far behind.

Eriol and Syaoran had raced to the Main hall hearing crying and pleading sounds of a woman. "Master Tatsuki please, I beg you! She is only a child." The Mother of the girl Syaoran helped a few nights ago begged.

The little girl's face was soaked with tears that seem forever flowing. Tatsuki threw the girl on the ground and kicked her in her stomach without mercy of compassion to her age, size, and appearance.

The little girl's cries were now painful to Syaoran and Eriol to hear, it wasn't right. Tatsuki took out his favorite whip that he used on Eriol for pleasure, It was a thick heavy leather with tiny spikes that scratched the skin leaving terrible scars behind along with pain. Eriol ran over to the little girl as fast as he could and was struck by the whip instead of the girl.

"Bastard!" Tatsuki yelled. "What has she done wrong?" Syaoran said running over to Eriol who back was bleeding a little since his previous wounds hadn't fully healed. "That is none of you business, You rat. Stand down!" He bellowed.

Syaoran stood firmly since it wasn't against the law to look at the King right hand man. "No." Syaoran replied walking over to Eriol who stood holding the child in his arms. "What!" Tatsuki said as his face turned red with anger.

"What is all this madness." King Kinomoto said storming in the room. Syaoran and Eriol bowed as well as the little girl mother who was crying softly. "My Lord that brat stole a black jade stone from you throne room while you were off to breakfast." Tatsuki said trying to stay calm in the kings presence.

"My lord, she is of a child she know no better." Syaoran said behind Tatsuki. "What is her punishment?" The king asked rubbing his temple. "One-hundred and ten strikes." Tatsuki said with proudness in his voice making Eriol sick at the sound.

Eriol suddenly felt the girl stop shaking and her body grow heavy in his arms. "Oh Father, you came back with the light, as you promised." The little girl said happily. The girl's Mother looked over to Eriol was fell to his knee completely. The little girl's breathing stopped a well as her heart. The Mother began crying hard now wailing and grieving.

Syaoran looked over at Eriol who was shaking a little. Eriol sighed heavily. "Take her away." The king said sadly to the assistant that were behind him. They bowed and took the body that was in front of Eriol. "You there," The king said to Syaoran. "Help them." He ordered. Syaoran stood and bowed running leaving Eriol to himself.

"Well, that to bad." Tatsuki with a small laugh. The Mother was taken away by Syaoran who shut the door and walked slowly down to the hospital wing holding the fainted Mother. Eriol was shaking with rage at what Tatsuki had done to that young soul.

Eriol stood and turned to Tatsuki who was grinning. Tomoyo and Prince Lakiko had came in seeing Eriol running to Tatsuki. "Ahhhh!" Eriol took the whip and wrapped it around Tatsuki's neck and began pulling, grunting for more strength. Tatsuki eyes were turning red and his face purple. "I command you to stop!" The King bellowed. Eriol ignored the order and pulled harder. "Eriol, No!" Tomoyo shouted. Prince Lakiko took action and ran toward Eriol and Tatsuki.

"I am coming after you, soon." Eriol whispered in Tatsuki ear making his fear rise. Prince Lakiko knocked Eriol in the head hard with his sword handle. Tomoyo ran over to Eriol was who on the floor and Tatsuki gasped for oxygen.

"That...Dog!" He choked out. Tomoyo fell to her knees and looked to Eriol. "I didn't mean to strike his that hard." Prince Lakiko said concerned. "It's all right." Tomoyo said simply looking to Eriol. "You there, Take him to the hospital wing." Prince Lakiko shouted to a servant that was walking by.

The servant bowed not looking at any of the royal and carried Eriol away. Tomoyo was holding back some tears that began to cloud her vision. Tomoyo stood and sighed sadly. Prince Lakiko walked to her and took her hand. "All shall be well." He whispered to her and then kissed her hand.

That next day winter had finally arrived. The fireplaces were lit more often to keep the cold taking over the palace. Syaoran was worried of Eriol. He had heard of his attempt at killing Tatsuki and being sent to the hospital wing once more. It had been seventeen hours since he last talk to him.

Syaoran didn't wish to bother Eriol. Death was a terrible thing for Eriol, He had experienced the pain but never had someone die in his arms that way.

Tomoyo that afternoon came to the hospital wing. It was quiet that cold winter day. Everyone was cleaning and make the fires bigger to warm the palace, the floor were clean along with food being made and preserved for the winter, it was quiet busy. Tomoyo slowly opened the sliding door to where Eriol was he was looking out the window to the people that were working and playing getting everything that needed for the Winter's first official day.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol was silent and didn't turn his head to Tomoyo who walked closer to him. Eriol mind was filling with questions of death that would never be answer just yet. Eriol felt so empty and the thirst for freedom grew rapidly with each sight of the people, it was almost as if he could run now, but not without Syaoran he told himself continuously.

"Are you feeling all right?" Tomoyo asked softly. Eriol finally turned to Tomoyo. "That girl died in my arms, how do you think I am feeling?" Eriol said coldly not showing any kind of compassion to his lover. Eriol walked away from the window and sat on his mat. Tomoyo sat down with him. "I am sorry, Tatsuki is being punished for disobeying." Tomoyo said. "Punishing him won't bring back that little girl!" Eriol hissed. Tomoyo touched Eriol fist and looked to him.

"And killing Tatsuki won't bring her back either." Tomoyo stated. "He is better dead then alive." Eriol said coldly to Tomoyo wincing at her touch, moving his hand. "Eriol," Tomoyo said sadly looking into his dark midnight eyes that made her heart flutter.

"I will kill him, he is too evil a man to stay on this here Earth." Eriol said with anger in his voice still growing. Tomoyo suddenly hugged Eriol with tears running down her cheek. "Please, Eriol. Stay with me." Tomoyo cried softly in his chest. Eriol touched Tomoyo silky raven black hair softly and lifted her to his face.

"This is not my place, but I promise I well return." Eriol said softly whipping the flowing tears on Tomoyo's cheeks. Tomoyo slowly leaned toward Eriol and kissed him passionately as if it was the last kiss she would give him. Eriol kissed Tomoyo back caressing her face softly deepening the kiss, feeling the pain and anger fading from his heart leaving nothing but love for Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Sakura were in the Bathroom talking. It was foggy and hot from the water. Sakura was wearing a short kimono soaking her feet in the hot water. Syaoran was just sitting looking toward his love.

"Have you heard from Eriol?" Sakura asked swaying her feet up and down in the water. "No." Syaoran answered. "I want to see him but he needs time to himself." Syaoran said sadly. "Are you afraid that you might offend him?" Sakura asked taking Syaoran hand. "No, It's just he know when death is around and the little girl still didn't to see the world, experience love, or freedom, that is my he was sad. She was never free." Syaoran exclaimed. Syaoran walked a little closer to Sakura still with his hand intertwined with his.

"I hope it will be okay." Sakura said with a smile hopeful smile. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and smiled. "He is strong, he shall be fine." Syaoran said softly. Sakura quickly kissed Syaoran and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"When will you leave me?" Sakura asked sadly. Syaoran looked down at the water and held Sakura hand tightly. "Soon, It is all up to Eriol when he is ready." Syaoran said. Sakura lifted her head and looked to Syaoran. Her amber hair fell over to her shoulders. Syaoran looked to her sadly. "Will you come back for me? Tomoyo had been thinking about this as well." Sakura whispered to Syaoran softly. Syaoran sighed and looked into Sakura eyes. "I cannot promise you but I will try to come back for you." Syaoran said knowing that a promise would be to much of a burden.

"That is not good enough." Sakura said. "I cannot promise you, Sakura." Syaoran stated. Sakura heart became heavy with the thought of not ever seeing him.

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "Do you think me a burden?"

"No, it's just a promise is a burden." He answered. Sadly Sakura looked down at the water and his reached into her hidden pocket in her kimono. "Take this," Sakura said handing Syaoran her and Tomoyo praying beads. "Mother and My aunt made these, when you are near send them back to me." Sakura said. Syaoran looked to Sakura almost surprised. "I cannot take this, Your Mother and Aunt made this." Syaoran said.

"No, please. Just think of it as a message to me and Tomoyo that you and Eriol have returned and you are near." Sakura said then kissed Syaoran. Syaoran kissed Sakura back then broke apart from there short kiss. "All right, I will." Syaoran said holding the beads. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran again. Syaoran hoped that when he left his path would lead him back to her.

Night had fallen quickly. Eriol was asleep but his nightmare was making his toss in turn uncomfortably.

* * *

**Eriol's nightmare**

**Eriol was fighting these men that were attaching him. Each time Eriol moved his sword the head and body part of the men dropped with the blood drenching Eriol's sword and face. Eriol turned seeing Tomoyo who was holding Sakura crying. Eriol looked at his hands and then to the sword the was suddenly in Sakura heart. The ground opened up and He saw his parents being beheaded. Eriol body was pined to a wood board with arrow in him.**

**End**

* * *

Eriol sat up from the mat and was sweating. Eriol stood up and felt his chest. He looked out the window seeing the snow that was falling heavily. Something cried inside of his mind telling him that it was time. Eriol ran out the hospital wing and to the Basement unnoticed.

Syaoran was fast asleep dreaming of food, he hadn't eaten that night as a punishment for not obeying Tatsuki's order. Eriol stepped lightly over the sleeping servant and walked to the very back of the basement. Eriol crawled over to Syaoran and shock his gently. "Eriol?" Syaoran moaned in a whisper looking to him.

"Yes, come, we are leaving." Eriol said firmly. Syaoran sat up and looked to Eriol. "Why now? It is so late." Syaoran protested. Eriol slapped Syaoran. "What was that for?" Syaoran whispered harshly touching his stinging face. "So you can wake, if we leave now all the guards will be off guard and we can escape quickly. We might have be a half a day ahead of them if they come looking for us." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded agreeing with Eriol statement and began gathering there things.

"What about food?" Syaoran asked as the opened the basement door slowly. "We needn't worry about that, the forest well have whatever is left of food." Eriol said.

Syaoran and Eriol went to the main hall and then went to the kitchen, they took some bread and fruit and left to the garden and climbed the wall with there personal things on there back. Eriol hands became numb but he ignored the numbing and climbed. "Give me you hand." Syaoran said. Syaoran was already on the roof. Eriol extended his hand and Syaoran hoisted him up.

Eriol and Syaoran were over Tomoyo and Sakura chambers. The cold bit to there bone make them wrap with there blankets. Syaoran took out the praying bead and wrapped it around his wrist. "Who are those?" Eriol said looking to the beads.

"Sakura gave them to me, and I am to give them to here when we return." Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol just nodded and both Syaoran and Eriol ran down the roof to the other side of the castle. Syaoran pointed to the horse stables. All the horses were inside because of the snow. Eriol took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and then walked in slowly. It was warm and smelly with a sour smell of hay and everything else that was horse related.

A horse brushed Syaoran gently. Syaoran looked to the horse and walked into the stable seeing Eriol getting on a black horse. Syaoran rubbed the horses nose and got on his back. Eriol pushed the horse to walk out the stable as well as Syaoran. "We must hurray." Eriol said kicking open the door so that the horse could go through. Eriol stopped the horse and put his blanket over him. Syaoran walked out the stable with the snow fitting his face.

"Ya!" Eriol yelled making the horse speed off. Syaoran sighed and hit the horse following after Eriol who was racing. Eriol was laughing wickedly feeling the chain around his neck disappear as well as Syaoran. "I'll Race you!" Syaoran called neck and neck with Eriol on the horse. Eriol grinned and pushed the horse harder running past the frozen lake.

* * *

The morning came and Sakura and Tomoyo were eating breakfast in the dining room. "Are you feeling okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I was reading a really sad book, I finished it." Tomoyo said truthfully. Sakura smiled and took a bit on her sliced apple.

"MY LORD!" Tatsuki said running in the dining room making Tomoyo chock a little on her water. "My Lord-" He panted. "What is it, Tatsuki?" King Kinomoto said dully hoping for a peaceful breakfast at least. "We have runaways." Tatsuki panted trying to catch his breath from running. "What?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked to each other and then to Tatsuki. "Who is it?" Sakura asked. "Those to trouble makers, Syaoran and Eriol I believe there names are, they took two of are best horses." He added. Sakura and Tomoyo looked down at there food sadly. "Send a search-party now, we must let them leave the boarder!" King Kinomoto said standing up. Touya looked to Tomoyo and Sakura sensing something from them. 'I wonder.' He thought eating an orange slice.

* * *

**Author note:**

**How about that, I know it was kinda a rush but I promise I'll do better. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Just wait and see what happens next. . . . .**

**Thanks for all the good reviews, I really wasn't expecting a good message for this story but thank U all. :)**

**I'll update as fast as I can**

**Remember to review:**

**Sakura123**


	4. Skywatchers call

**Skywatcher**

**Chapter 4: Skywatcher's call**

**Five years later. . . . . . .**

* * *

Twenty year old Tomoyo and Sakura awoke on a bright fall day, Summer had past leaving Tomoyo and Sakura memeories of there trip to Prince Shi and Lakiko palace.

Tomoyo has excepted Prince Lakiko and were to marry in three weeks time. Sakura decided to marry Prince Shi but a year after Tomoyo's marraige.

But trouble had been going about lately. An assassin has haunted Tomoyo and Sakura. Prince Lakiko wanted to protect both Sakura and Tomoyo from this killer but it was not possible.

Tomoyo feared for Prince Lakiko's life and Sakura's, and Shi as well . So Tatsuki contracted the most feared assassin to ever walk this land. They were called Skywatcher...

"Princess are you awake." Prince Lakiko said softly. "Yes, you may enter." Tomoyo said as Lakiko opened the door seeing Tomoyo sitting up in her bed. Lakiko sat next to Tomoyo and took her hand. "I was worried," He said. Lakiko had truly loved Tomoyo but was easily jealous unlike Shi who was a understanding person.

"No need to worry, Lakiko. I will be fine, I am just tired that's all." Tomoyo said with a small smile. Lakiko kissed her cheek and got up. "I had Tatsuki to hire some assassin's to protect you and Princess Sakura. They are called Skywatcher." He said looking out the window which had a wonderful view of the garden.

"Might I ask who this Skywatcher is?" Tomoyo asked not knowing of the name. "These, you mean to say. There is two of them, No one know of there names but they have a wolf pet and strange powers, they will kill anyone, even females." He exclaimed. "How dreadful, have these men no heart?" Tomoyo said sadly.

"I heard there heart's don't beat, they use powerful magics that came destroy a entire kingdom."

Tomoyo got out of her bed wearing her black kinomo with purple butterfiles on it. "If it upsets you, my love. I can have them sent away." Lakiko said softly caressing Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo closed her eyes imaging Eriol face once more, she wanted him the most but if she were to refused Lakiko there would be trouble between there kingdoms. "No, I will be strong." Tomoyo said looking to Lakiko softly. Tomoyo loved Lakiko as only but a brother and nothing more but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura voice came. Sakura had grew into a beauiful woman that all men wanted with just a glance as was Tomoyo. "The Skywatcher is here." She said almost as if she was waiting for this. "Alright." Lakiko said walking to the door holding Tomoyo hand. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Lakiko walked down the corridor and then down the flight of stairs that headed to the main hall.

King Kinomoto was sitting in his throne waitng for there new bodyguards. Sakura and Tomoyo sat side by side to the King. The door opened seeing the main door open. Tatsuki bowed and looked to King Kinomoto. "I present to you my lord, Skywatcher." Tatsuki said walking aside revieling to dark figure with hoods.

Both the men took off the hood and looked to the King. "You may bow." The King. The one with the chestnut hair turned to The dark sappire haired one and smirked. "We bow to no one and nothing." They spoke at the same time sending chills threw the room at there cold answer.

"Then your names."

"If you were to learn them your death will be a slow one as for the other ninty, that died slow." The chestnut haired on said making the sapphired haired one smirked. "But you may call me Li, and my brother Chao." The chestnut one called Li said. The wolf stepped out from behind Eriol and ran to Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood up started at the Wolf bearing his fangs. Eriol shouted something in spanish making the Wolf stand down but still growling to Tomoyo. Eriol slowly walked over to his and said something else in spanish making the Wolf run toward Li happily.

Eriol stepped closer to Tomoyo and touched her hair. "Lovely, woman you have here." He said. Tomoyo looked away seeing Lakiko ready to draw his sword. Eriol back away rapidly and turned to Syaoran who was looking to Tomoyo. "Well you care to join us for supper?" Sakura said politely. "Very well," Li said.

Li and Chao were eating quietly with manners. Li looked to Sakura still and then to Chao. "Li what is it the matter." Chao said in spanish so that on one would under stand what he was saying. "Eriol, why must we hide from them?" Said Syaoran. Syaoran and Eriol had changed there names, not to forget there past but to be be feared. "Send then there beads after we settle." Eriol replied in Spanish.

"Chao, I've heard of you great work, but are you skilled?" Tatsuki asked about to bit into his apple when Syaoran threw a small dagger into the fruit. "Does that answer you question?" Eriol said grinning. Syaoran stood up along with his wolf and Eriol. "We should like to retire to are room now for a fresh start in the morning." Eriol said looking to Tatsuki with a evil grin. "Very well, I shall send a servent to show you the way." Tatsuki said.

Eriol looked to the female servent that walked with them to the halls. "What is your name?" Eriol asked the servent. "Mayflower." She whispered bowing not looking to Eriol. Eriol looked to Tatsuki. "Are you there master?' He said.

"Why yes, someone has to look after there rats." He said. Syaoran looked to Tatsuki then to Eriol who's face was enraged. "Don't call these people that, you pompous." Eriol spat. Tatsuki bowed. "Mayflower show us the way." Syaoran said softly making the servent blush leading the way behind Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura looked to them having a strange feeling she met them before.

Syaoran and Eriol walked slowly seeing the old memeories. "Have you been here long?" Eriol asked walking up a flight of marble stairs. "Yes, I been here ten years, two months, and three day.." She said stopping at a door. "I hope you don't mind have a libery in your room." Mayflower.

"Not at all, we are delighted." Syaoran said with a grin looking forward to seeing book about two months. Syaoran and Eriol walked in there room and looked around. "Is there anything else you wish?" Mayflower said bowing. "Yes, give this to the Princess, it is of a message to them." Syaoran said lifting her head. Mayflower closed her eyes shaking a little. "You may look upon my face, for we are not royal, we are bringers of death." Syaoran whispered softly into her ears. Mayflower looked to Syaoran and smiled. "I well take these to the princess's." She said looking to Syaoran. Syaoran leaned and kissed her cheek softy. "Thank you." Syaoran whispered.

Syaoran shut the door looking to his Wolf that fell asleep on the floor. Eriol was looking to the book that on a shelf near the window. "I can't believe that Bastard still doing this to these servents." Eriol said taking a book off the shelf gently then opening it. Syaoran took off his cloaks and hung it behind the door. Eriol walked to the window seeing evening light. The day had passed fast, Eriol hated the fall but he loved the burning heat of the summer, the smell of death came fast to him then in the fall or winter.

Syaoran walked over to Eriol and sighed looked over his shoulder reading behind him Eriol shut the book and turned to Syaoran. "It's rude to read over your brother's shoulders." He said with a grin and grabbed Syaoran neck putting him in a head lock and roughly but gently grinding his fist on his head.

"Ah, I thought I told you to stop that." Syaoran grunted trying to break Eriol's head lock. Eriol let go and threw the book on his bed. Syaoran bed was closer to the door as for Eriol which was near the window.

"Sama, come here." Syaoran ordered the Wolf. The beauiful silvery wolf walked over to him happily and licked Syaoran cheeks. "Walk around and see if you can pick up a scent of a killer bark two times when you find it okay." Syaoran said giving him a treat he was saving. Sama the Wolf went to the opened door Eriol opened for him and scratched a little. "Don't toy with anyone, behave." Eriol said making the Wolf blink twice saying 'fine'.

Eriol shut the door and lyed on his bed. Syaoran took the book Eriol was reading and looked threw it slowly. "What are you feeling?" Syaoran asked not looking away from the book. "Lost." Eriol simply answered with a sigh. Syaoran closed the book and looked to Eriol who was looking to the ceiling.

"You needn't be," Syaoran said sitting up. "Are you not glad to see Tomoyo again?"

"No, I didn't intend on coming here, we could have taken that job for the gangs in Tarri instead of this one assassin job." Eriol complained. Syaoran chuckled and crossed his legs and holded his arms closing his eyes. "Will just extend at price." Syaoran suggested. "Sure, More money, less fun." Eriol said poutly. "So, just do this for me okay, as a late birthday gift." Syaoran pleaded. "Fine, but next time we take a harder job then this, I hate killing with ease." Eriol said taking off taking of his cloak and getting under his blankets and fall fast asleep.

Syaoran smiled softly and got under the covers and resumed reading. 'Oh Brother, why don't you trust me anymore.' Syaoran thought.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the dining room painting a bowl of fruit, it was as there training. Tomoyo just painted the eyes of Chao/Eriol, she remembered them from somewhere but she didn't know where. Sakura looked to Tomoyo painting seeing the eyes and the face. "Who is that?" Sakura asked. "I can't remember." Tomoyo said gently painting to mid-night blue to the hair. "It looks like that assassin, Chao." Sakura stated looking at the painting a little harder. "You think?" Tomoyo said with a smile not knowing it would turn out this way.

Prince Shi stormed in looking to Tomoyo. "Those Bastard!" He shouted. Tomoyo and Sakura sighed. "Shi, you needn't be upset. Tatsuki picked them," Tomoyo said dipping her brush in water cleaning it of the paint. "Maybe so but at least so a little respect." He said pacing up and down behind Sakura and Tomoyo. "I mustn't let my anger cloud my judgement." Prince Shi said standing behind Tomoyo. "Who is that?" He asked. "I don't remember, Sakura said it looks like Sir Chao." Tomoyo said looking to Shi who tulted his head a little. "Yes, I believe she is right." He said.

The servent Mayflower came in hold the bead Syaoran had given her in her pocket. "Princess's might a request a moment of your time." She said bowing. "Yes. Tomoyo this way. Shi darling wait here for us." Sakura said walked behind the servent to the kitchen that was nearby.

Mayflower took the bead slowly out of her pocket and gave them to Sakura. Sakura gasped and looked to Tomoyo. "Wonderful! you finally have your praying beads back." Tomoyo said not understanding the look on Sakura's face. "Thank you, Mayflower." Tomoyo said dismissing her from the kitchen that was empty. "What is the matter?" Tomoyo said giving Sakura her handkerchief for Sakura's tears.

"They are near us," Sakura said smiling with a few tears running down her cheek. "Who?" Tomoyo asked. "Syaoran and Eriol." Sakura answered. Tomoyo heart stopped for a moment and started. "I gave Syaoran these beadto give back to me when he returns." Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled at the thoughts of Eriol came back.

The next morning Syaoran and Eriol were relaxing in hot tub. The room was foggy with steam the way it usually was. "God, this feels good." Eriol said with a sighed sinking into the hot water some more. Syaoran nodded and went under the water and came back up. "I haven't had a hot bath in two years, I hate water falls." Syaoran said. Eriol just laughed. "Like the time that snake was so into biting your ass."

Syaoran blushed and splashed water at Eriol who splashed Syaoran back and then water was just flying all over the place. Tomoyo and Sakura walked in the Bathroom. "Where is Lakiko?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and went under water. Syaoran and Eriol used a spell to protect there eyes since the water was hot. "Oh, he's getting me a gift for are wedding." Tomoyo said with a small smile. "I can't wait to see the wedding." Sakura squealed happily stepping in the tub. Both Syaoran and Eriol topped out the water making Sakura jump back knocking down Tomoyo who was screaming along with Sakura.

Eriol and Syaoran just laughed. "That was great." Syaoran gasped holding his stomach. Eriol walked out the tub revieling his black shorts and the black arm cover that were on his ams. "How dare you!" Sakura said as Tomoyo helped her up. Eriol stopped a moment and laughed again. "If you do that again I will see to it that my Father takes care of you." Sakura threathed. Syaoran scoffed. "Who are you to order us about?" Eriol said walking around Tomoyo and Sakura snakely.

"I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto. And you will show some respect in my kingdom." Sakura said firmly. Syaoran walked the other way passing Eriol. "Don't even bet on it, now leave we'd like sometime to ourselves." Eriol said walking back to the tub. "That isn't fair, you've been in there long enough." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"They speak of fairness, Li." Eriol said slyly to Syaoran who had a grin on his face. "We can all take a bath together." Syaoran suggested with a dirty smile. Tomoyo and Sakura blushed a Syaoran comment. "You dog!" Tomoyo said. "What are you afraid that will see. . . . another sides of Princess's." Eriol said smiling. Tomoyo nearly slapped Eriol who was near her. "Oh, your a strong one." He said looking into her eyes feeling his heart beating wildly.

Tomoyo snatch he wrist away from Eriol. "Fine, We will leave." Syaoran said drying his hair a dry cloth. Tomoyo and Sakura watched Eriol/Chao and Syaoran/Li leave the Bath-room. "Assassin are always sexually driven when around women." Tomoyo said to Sakura as they stepped into the tub.

Eriol and Syaoran got there clothes and put them on. "I hate weddings." Eriol mumbled. Syaoran smiled. "Your just jealous." Syaoran said. Eriol blushed trying to hide it. "No, I'm not. I have better things to do." Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran rolled his eyes as the walked up the stairs.

Prince Touya was reading a long piece of Parchement walking past Eriol and Syaoran. Touya stopped and looked to them. 'Well they've returned, I wonder if Tomoyo and Sakura know who they are.' Prince Touya thought for a moment then resuming walking down the stairs.

Eriol and Syaoran stopped at the Princess chambers. Syaoran was still amused at what Eriol said to Tomoyo and Sakura, but unllike Eriol he would only laugh rarely. Eriol opened the door. Syaroan just smiled seeing nothing had changed, everything was like it was five years ago.

The fire place still had a small chip on the side where Syaoran knocked over a sword that belonged to Sakura's grandfather, and Eriol still remember the smell of the room. The smell use to enchant him but now it sicken him as if is we a rotting body that had been slane.

Eriol suddenly fell to his knees and began shaking. Syaoran turned to Eriol and walked over to him. "Eriol?" Syaoran said nearly touching his shaking hands. "It's a poisened spell, don't touch me." Eriol grunted holding his stomach. Eriol stopped shaking and fell unconious. Syaoran gasped and ran to the door.

"NURSE!" Syaoran cried seeing Sama began barking sencing the poison spell. Syaoran shouted for the nurse again seeing her coming. "It a black shea poisen." Syaoran told the nurse running in. "I don't have the medican for it." Syaoran exclamied seeing the nurse that a small green vile out of a hidden pocket.

"When did this happen?" She asked opening Eriol mouth and putting the sliver liquid. "Just now." Syaoran answered. The nurse drunk a drop of the sliver liquid and gave it to Syaoran to drink so he would be poisened also. Sakura and Tomoyo came in seeing Eriol lying on the floor and Syaoran chanted something with his hand placed on his head. "Stay back." The nurse warned Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo looked down at Eriol something in her mind was trying her she knew him but couldn't find out who he was.

Syaoran stopped chanted and took a dead rat with it body opened and a black aura around it. "This assassin must be a expert." Syaoran mumbled to himself. Eriol moaned and opened his eyes. "Syaoran?" Eriol said unaware of what he said. Sakura thought she heard the name Syaoran but she thought it was her imagination.

Syaoran looked to Eriol and showed him the rat. Eriol stood up and looked at it. Eriol looked to the nurse and bowed. "I am greatful." He said. The nurse bowed back and looked at the glowing rat. "Call for a prist this enitre place must be blessed, anything could be here." Eriol suggested as Syaoran wrapped the black auraed rat in a cloth. The nurse nodded and left the room.

Prince Lakiko looked at the glowing cloth that was in Syaoran hand. "What is that?" He asked. "A black magic, this assassin of yours is very well trained." Eriol answered as Syaoran walked out the room. Prince Lakiko had a serious look on his face. "If you care for your Princess you should take her to the temple, she may be cursed." Eriol suggested walking out the room passing Tomoyo who was pale. "Lakiko-" Tomoyo said with fear.

"Do not worry, My love. We will make sure this assassin is caught and brought to justice." He said walking to her and embracing her.

Prince Touya had heard of the use and let Tomoyo and Sakura stay in his chamber for the time being. Tomoyo was walking to the family shrine that was past the royal garden. Tomoyo sighed and took some salt and threw a pinched behind her and got in her knees and began praying to protect her self from evil as well as her family. Syaoran came behind Tomoyo and took a pinch on salt and threw is behind him. Syaoran sighed and took off this weapon and got to his knees.

Syaoran prayed for forgiveness of his past and future sins and to keep Eriol an him safe as well as Sama. Tomoyo finished her pray as well as Syaoran. "I didn't know that assassin are holy." Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran looked to the shrine and scoffed. "They aren't. I only pray because God is the only one that helped me and my brother though are years together." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo smiled. "You must be fond of you brother." She said. Syaoran nodded. "I am. But I fear the his recklessness will kill him, I can't let him brake his promise to me" Syaoran said getting up putting his sword back on a long with his throughing daggers and magics.

"Promise?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, He promised me he wouldn't die without me." He said smiling. "I wish to die the same time a my brother."

"Aren't you afraid of death?"

"No, I wish for my death so that this thrist for killing will stop." Syaoran looked to Tomoyo who stood looking to him sadly. "My brother thinks of killing as a sport, I remember his first killl like it had happened just yesterday, he wasn't afraid of the blood that touch his sword and his hand, that fire in his eyes burned wildly." Syaoran said. "But you mustn't be sad of this terrible story, princess. You will remember soon." Syaoran said then walked away.

Tomoyo was puzzled. 'Remember?'

* * *

Sakura walked down the corribor thinking of what Chao/Eriol said. 'Did he say Syaoran?' She thought. Prince Shi came from his training seeing Sakura trouble. "Princess?" He said walking toward her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Shi.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What is troubling you? you seem distant." He said taking her hand in his. Sakura smiled and looked away. "It's nothing of importance, have you finsihed your training for the day?" Sakura said cheerfully not wanting Shi to worry. "Yes, how about I take you threw the market place to do some shopping?" Shi said with a smile. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Wondeful, I'll clean up and then we can go." He said giving her a quick kiss and running off.

Sakura smiled and walked down the stairs seeing Syaoran and Eriol talking to each other. Eriol looked sadden by something Syaoran was saying. "Eriol, why do you have to be so reckless, I don't you getting killed because of it." Syaoran said. Sakura gasped and walked back up the stairs and hide behide the wall listening to there converstaion.

"I am not reckless, Syaoran. I do what I want, when I want and how I want." Eriol protested. "Look I don't mean to worry you but I promise I'll try looking before I leap." Eriol said rubbing Sama stomach. Syaoran grinned and nugged Eriol. "Your a pain in my ass." Syaoran said smiling. "And you the bee in my ear." Eriol said back.

Eriol and Syaoran always said that to each other when they worried to much. Sakura felt a tear rolling down her cheek then Shi appeared. "You alright." He asked. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Yes, something just was in my eyes." She said rubbing her eye trying to convience. Prince Shi took Sakura and walked down the stairs. Sakura looked seeing Syaoran and Eriol walking away with there wolf. Sakura looked to Syaoran and smiled.

The prist had came that very day and looked at Eriol and Syaoran firmly. "Problem prist." Eriol said touching his sword. "No, sir. But I need to take off you weapon as I bless this castle." He said. "Why you-" Eriol's month was covered with Syaoran hand who looked at him. "Do as he says." Syaoran told Eriol taking his hand off his month. Eriol gave the prist a terrible look and took of his sword and other weapons. Syaoran did the same as will looking to Eriol making sure he took off everything.

The prist clapped his hands and began praying holding praying beads and a clensing excersisiom. Eriol was growing bored of the praying that lasted about three mintues already. Eriol took Syaoran hand told asked him how much longer with the sigh lauaguage he used when he was young. Syaoran asked back in sigh lauagage saying seven more minutes. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and sighed then back to Lakiko who sitting quietly.

Soon Sakura and Shi came in quietly excepting the prist. Prist had finally finished by the time Sakura stepped foward. "You all well sleep well tonight," He said. "No negative magic or spells will touch this palace." He said. "Thank you prist." The King giving him his money. "You are very welcome." The prist said smiling. Sakura look to Syaoran who was still holding the glowing cloth that was wrapped in the cloth.

"Let us burn this." Eriol said with a grin making Syaoran roll his eyes as he gave it to him as he could put his weapon's back on him. Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura feeling her emeralds eyes upon him. Eriol gave the black glowing cloth to Syaoran and put his weapon back on then they both walked to the garden.

"She was staring at me, you thinks she knows it's us?" Syaoran asked as he was holding a fireball he made from his energy. "I can not say, if she does don't be stupid. We doing this job and then were leaving." Eriol said setting the glowing cloth down on the slate path way. Syaoran dropped the fireball on the rat and let it burn. Syaoran and Eriol sat on the grass and looked to the foundtain. "Remember, when we first met?" Eriol asked with a laughed. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "I thought you were dead." He said.

Eriol smiled then looked up. "Maybe I was, at least a better side of me."

"Do you feel the pain of that little girl?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded a little. "I still want him dead, she was only a child. She never learn anything, or saw the world for what it is. She never even loved a man." Eriol said sadly. Syaoran patted Eriol's back. Then Sama licked Eriol on the cheek. Syaoran laughed a little. "See Sama says you should talk me about how you feel often." Syaoran said as Sama lyed inbetween Syaoran and Eriol. "At least we can read books again." Syaoran said with a smile. Eriol rolled his eyes and smiled as well.

"Let's go back to Spain." Eriol suggested. "We can settle there for a year, there is plently of people there that need to be protected."

"We haven't been to Spain in two years, Eriol. Why are we going back?" Syaoran asked. Sama looked from Syaoran to Eriol as the talked. "I just feel like I should be there for a while." Eriol said truthfully. Syaoran looked to Eriol who had a serious look upon his face. "Very well, brother, but I pick where we go next." Syaoran stated. "Fine with me, how about you Sama?" Eriol said looking to there big gray sliver wolf who barked.

The glowing rat had burned to ashes now not leaving scent from the magic or from it's body. "Let's set some traps for are little friend." Syaoran suggested getting up. Eriol nodded and followed along with Sama.

"Sakura are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura had told Tomoyo that Chao was Eriol and Li was Syaoran. Tomoyo wanted to believe it but Eriol was never so cold and Syaoran was never of rude. "Tomoyo, I feel fine, I'm telling you it's them." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked out the window and sighed.

"Sakura, they are near us but that doesn't mean there are these perverted, blood thristy, rude assassin's." Tomoyo said to Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura were in Touya's chamber sitting on his bed. Touya was off on another one of his adventures outside other side the palace. While Syaoran and Eriol were setting level seven traps in there chambers.

"Do you think me mad, or is it that you don't love Eriol as I with Syaoran?" Sakura said standing up. "No, it's just that I don't think your not right, I believe Syaoran and Eriol are somewhere in the market place." Tomoyo suggessted. Sakura looked out the window with Tomoyo seeing the sun setting. "Maybe so but I feel like there closer to us then we already know." Sakura said.

* * *

**Author note:**

**I hope everyone understoond what I was trying to say in here. I made it a bit long then the other chapter hope you like it so far. please review. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sakura123**


	5. Racing with the past

**Skywatcher**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Racing with the past**

**

* * *

**

It was nearly midnight, The moon was nearly full, the wind harsher, and the world nature began it's quiet song. Syaoran and Eriol were waiting for this so-called assassin to arrive, Eriol was waiting by the fireplace. Syaoran used his magic to make sure Eriol weren't seen or sensed, as goes for him.

"Syaoran, can you hear me?" Eriol whispered harshly. "Yes," Syaoran answered back on the roof. "Does anything move out there?" Eriol asked. "Wait, I thought I saw something move." Syaoran said back up and drawing his green tented sword. "Stand ready." Syaoran said.

The something Syaoran looked at the moving rapidly, it's speed, Syaoran could almost see, but he could not make out the moving figure. Eriol stood ready hoping for the traps to slow this assassin down. The figure jumped in the window out Tomoyo and Sakura took and looked in it holding a dagger. 'Damn, it's face is covered.' Eriol thought. The figure jumped out the first three trap with a scoff.

"They must have someone looking for me." The black figure thought touching the traps setting them off. Syaoran bit his lip and crawled down the roof as if he were an insect. Eriol walked slowly not making a sound along with Syaoran. The assassin stopped almost hearing Eriol harsh breathing. Eriol held his breath and stepped making the floor creek.

The assassin suddenly attacked Eriol with the spell wearing off. "Lovely!" The assassin laughed. Syaoran jumped threw the window and struck the figure in the back. The assassin was well trained. Eriol thrust his sword on to the mask and it ripped off. The assassin's face was still not visible because of the darkness that haunted the room.

Eriol tried to clip her with his sword but she was read Eriol's action and hit him to the fireplace and jumping on top of Syaoran squeezing his rigs with it's power thighs. Syaoran grunted and punched the figure. "Syaoran Li." The figure said. surprising him since only Eriol knows his name. "Nice to see you again."

Eriol was holding a small fireball and put it in the fireplace lighting the room dimly. "Meling?" Syaoran said confused. "You shitty daughter of a bitch." Syaoran grunted while Meling hold was still on him. Eriol looked to her in disgust. "Nice to see a old friend, how are you Eriol?" She asked looking to Eriol who just nodded in reply.

"Let him go, were all friends here, are we not?" Eriol said. Meling smiled slyly and then licked Syaoran face. "Ah! you dog!" Syaoran said sitting up as Meling let go of him whipping his face with his sleeve. "What are you doing here?" The one named Meling asked flipping her jet black hair back. "We were hired to kill you." Eriol answered walked over to Syaoran who put his sword back in his sheth as well as Eriol.

"Really? Well I was here to kill those bitches for princess." Meling said seeing she touched a nerve on Eriol. "What you like those girls, My client wanted them dead as a way to start a war, I think he fancys war." Meling said with a nasty laugh. Syaoran and Eriol didn't say anything.

"Oh, so these must be the ladies that got you whipped huh?" Meling said slyly. Eriol quickly threw a knife at Meling but she caught it with ease. "I didn't know you could feel, Eriol. The way you go around cuttin' people up." She said.

"How much were you paided?" Syaoran asked looking to Meling. "A shit load, I never knew Kings were that rich. I can't even believe how much." Meling said. "Let me guess, the Daidoji clan wanted their on heir dead because she could be queen." Eriol said referring to Tomoyo. Meling just nodded. "So what are you going do with me?" Meling said seriously. "Turn you in." Syaoran said coldly.

"Hell no, I came here from France," Meling protested. "Might I suggest something?" Eriol said quickly before Meling went to her ranting and raving that made him sick during the time they were training. Meling nodded and looked to Syaoran and Eriol. "Well, we turn you still get paid and leave and we can give you the cellar key and you can do whatever you want." Eriol said seriouly. Syaoran nodded.

"Fine, but I'll be looking for you." Meling said holding out her arms. Eriol and Syaoran took both her arms and walked out the room. Sama barked but greeted Meling.

King Kinomoto came out with a candle as well as Touya, Shi, Lakiko, Tatsuki, and The princess. "So this is the hunter." Shi said looking to Meling who was smiling. "I wouldn't call myself a hunter but a bring of ease to your rich and painful life." Meling said with a smitk. Shi slapped her making Sakura wince. "You will show respect in front of royality." He said coldly. "Don't touch her." Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time giving everyone chill. "Touching a assassin can be bad luck for the good at heart." Eriol said to Shi. "Take her to the cellar, we will judge her in the morning." Tatsuki said to the guards who took Meling. Eriol slipped Meling the key into her shirt without anyone seeing.

"Well now that's is settled we shall pay you in the morning." Prince Lakiko said gently to Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran looked at Prince Lakiko holding Sakura hand. Syaoran wasn't supposed to feel jealous at the time since Eriol, Sama, and Him were to leave tomorrow afternoon for Spain.

"I am very greatful for saving my Sakura and Tomoyo life." King Kinomoto. "I am forever sadden, to bad we couldn't kill anyone." Eriol said walking off to there assighed chambers with Sama and Syaoran following. Tomoyo looked to Eriol with the words of Sakura theroy racing threw her mind.

The sun lightly touched the ground and Syaoran and Eriol just watched from the roof along with Sama. "I forgot what the sun looked like here." Eriol said looking at the sky. Syaoran nodded and looked to Eriol with concern. "You think Meling left yet?" He asked. Eriol scoffed: "Knowing her, she might leave tonight."

Syaoran smirked and rolled his eyes looking back up at the sky. "It was nice seeing them again wasn't it?" Syaoran said. "I suppose." Eriol answered knowing in his heart that wasn't what he wanted to say. "Eriol, do you think there someone else out there for us?" Syaoran sat up and looked at Eriol who sighed. "No, I think that we should stay together, Tomoyo and Sakura have chosen there path and we chose our's." Eriol said sitting up as well petting Sama who was panting happily.

It was a slience for a moment and Eriol stood up and jumped off the roof. Syaoran looked to Sama. "He's a terrible liar." Syaoran said with a small laugh. Eriol walked to the horse stable and took a horse to the lake and listened to the sounds that relaxed him in a way he could not think of, Thus giving him the pain of regret from all the blood he had spilt.

"Eriol?"

Eriol turned at the female voice seeing Tomoyo in her light purple kinomo that lit her eyes up. The horse moved his ears. "Excuse me Princess Tomoyo, but I am Chao." Eriol lied. Tomoyo sighed and looked to the lark. "Stop lying." Tomoyo said sadly feeling a tear run down her cheek. "Why should I lie, I know of no Eriol." He firmly. "STOP IT!" She yelled. Eriol heart felt like it had shattered. "Stop please." She whispered.

"Shall I prove that I am not lying." Eriol said getting off the black horse. Tomoyo had followed Eriol on a horse as well. "Race me from the castle and back, if you win I shall tell you who I am, and if I am to win you will leave me in peace." Eriol said. "I can not race with a kinomo." Tomoyo protested. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and ripped both sides of her kinomo. "Now you can." He said and walked back to the black shiny horse. Tomoyo face was flushed as she got on her white horse.

Eriol and Tomoyo were side by side waiting to start. "When the second wind come, start." Eriol said. Tomoyo's heart was racing, she was the best female rider in her palace but she felt so nervous. The wind had blow and Eriol and Tomoyo raced off. Eriol could hear the heart of the horse beating rapidily. Tomoyo was a little ahead. Eriol wanted her to win so he wasn't trying his best, something told him not to hurt her anymore then she was at the moment.

Syaoran was walking down the corridor with Sama. It was strangely quiet except for the main hall, they were judging Meling at this very moment. Sakura was waiting for Syaoran behind a statue that he soon past.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the arm and kissed him roughly. "Mmm." Syaoran grunted then pushed Sakura off. "Syaoran it is you." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran looked away seeing Sama minding his business. "What are you talking about?" Syaoran said walking from behind the statue. "Syaoran, please stop." Sakura pleaed.

Syaoran wanted to stop but continued moving. "I waited for you." Sakura said softly. Syaoran stopped and turned to Sakura. "Why did you not tell me you were here, why do you use this fake name Li." Sakura asked. "Li is not fake, it is my last name." Syaoran asked firmly, letting Sakura know it is him finally. Sakura smiled and bowed. "I am now honored to know of your last name." Sakura said remembering what Syaoran said about soon knowing his last name.

"I see you have become a assassin," Sakura said walking forward Syaoran. Syaoran stepped back. "I didn't come here because of this, Sakura." Syaoran said coldly. Sakura felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name come from his mouth. "Syaoran, I just wanted to say thank you for keeping your promise." Sakura said softly looking into Syaoran brown eyes. "Your welcome." He said and began walking away. "Wait!" Sakura called. Syaoran stopped and looked to her softly.

"I love you, Syaoran Li." Sakura said with a small smile. Sakura wasn't expecting an answer she just wanted to say it agan to him. Syaroan wanted nothing more in his life but to make Sakura his forever, but in his heart it could only be a dream. Syaoran smiled a little and walked away feeling more alive then he had been for years.

Eriol and Tomoyo could almost see the lake from turning back, Tomoyo was putting up a fair race and Eriol decided to try harder. Tomoyo could feel her heart racing she was almost at the lark and in a matter of moment Tomoyo horse was splashing the cold water with it's hooves. Eriol stopped and looked to the sky with the sun fully in the cloudy sky. Tomoyo got off her horse and ran to Eriol who got off slowly not feeling regret. "I have won, now tell me who you are." Tomoyo said firmly standing in front of Eriol. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and grinned. "Pretty fast for a female." Eriol said slyly. Tomoyo just stood and waited for his answer. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa of the Daidoji clan, desendent of Clow, first class Assassin." Eriol answered. Tomoyo gasped and looked to Eriol. "You are so different." Tomoyo said touching his face.

Eriol winced at the touch as if it were a sting. "So are you happy now, I have told you who I am." Eriol said fustrated. "When did you find out what your last name was?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol firmly. "That is not your concern." He answered coldly. "What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol was slient like he was years ago. "I waited for so long." Tomoyo whispered. "Did you? Or are you putting yourself under the Illusion that you did so?" Eriol suddenly said coldly. "What are you talking about?" Tomoyo said with a puzzled look upon her face. "If you waited for me you wouldn't have Prince Lakiko take you!" Eriol yelled. Tomoyo looked away.

"Are you jealous, Eriol?"

"No, I am enraged."

"I only excepted Lakiko's hand in marrige because I had to, you would have been killed because of your place."

"It wasn't about my place in life, it was because you didn't love me enough to care."

"That's not true!" Tomoyo suddenly yelled feeling the tears she was holding back spill from her eyes. "I nevered wanted anything more was to see you agin, I wanted you to hold me the way you use to, but now I feel as though I don't know you, you can't be my Eriol." She said and ran of to her horse and raced back to the castle.

Eriol heart felt that her words were true everything about his had changed. Eriol took off the arm sheild that cover a terrible scar from a arrow that had struck him two years ago in Spain. Eriol touched it a little and winced, it some what still hurt but he had fully healed. Eriol sighed and looked to the clouds. He had so many thoughts and memories that haunted him so, it was almost as if he were to suffer. Eriol got back on his horse and slowly guided the horse to the castle.

"I think you both for your quick serives," Touya said firmly. "I hope you find your reward pleasing."

Touya handed Syaoran a velet sake. "How much?" Eriol asked. "One-hundred thousand yen." Touya answered. Syaoran grinned and looked to Eriol. "It's very pleasing." Syaoran said. "But I like for you to do another job." Touya suddenly said. "I beg your pardon." Eriol said.

"Yes, in three day we are having a ball but Princess Tomoyo before she gets married and l'd for you to stand watch, assassin's don't give up very easily, what say you?"

Eriol and Syaoran who made a face. "Excuse us." Syaoran said turning around along with Eriol. "We should take, We can make them double there pay." Syaoran whispered. "Hell no, I said after this were heading for goddamn Spain." Eriol whispered harshly. "I thought you wanted Tatsuki dead." Syaoran said slyly. Eriol turned this head to Tatsuki who was talking to the King. "Fine, but we do it my way." Eriol said coldly.

Syaoran nodded and they both turned back to Prince Touya. "Very well." Eriol said with a sigh. "I am truly delighted." Touya said bowing a little. Eriol rolled his eyes and Syaoran grinned. "This should be interesting." He said.

As afternoon took place Syaoran and Eriol was spawing with each other in the royal garden. "I am sick of this, I hate this palce." Eriol grunted blocking Syaoran attack. "Do you hate it because the woman you love is getting marryed?" Syaoran said feeling a streaming of sweat go down his face. "No!" Eriol yelled and attcked Syaoran knocking him down. "I win agan." Eriol said holding the sword to Syaoran throat. "You cheated." Syaroan said as Eriol helped him up. "I did nothing of the sort." Eriol said sitting down the the ground. Sama was chasing a rabbit that was running around Syaoran and Eriol.

Tomoyo was looking out of her window looking down at Eriol then Sakura came in. "Is something the matter?" Sakura asked with concern. Tomoyo looked at Sakura blankly and turned back to the window feeling a chill shutter threw her heart. "Would everything be different if I hadn't excepted Lakiko's hand in marrige?" Tomoyo said in almost a whisper. "Maybe so, but I can not say of such." Sakura answered. "Why is it you ask this question, you are of twenty years, if you truly love Eriol then cancel the wedding." Sakura said taking Tomoyo's hand and patting it softly.

"No, I mustn't anger uncle." Tomoyo trying not to cloud her mind to being selfish and in only thinking of her self. "Shall you take a walk?" Sakura suggested. Sakura knew Tomoyo loved taking walkes, it helped her with these feeling's she was having. "Yes, thank you, Sakura." Tomoyo said leaving her chambers and walking down the quiet hall. Tomoyo's mind raced with thought beginning to fly away making her nearly careless. Tomoyo suddenly saw Eriol holding his arm and opening the door to the Bathroom.

Tomoyo inhaled and walked down the hall and stopped at the Bathroom.

Eriol looked at the terrible scar on his arm nearly covering it. "Fuck." He mumbled seeing it was bleeding a little. The door suddenly Eriol took of a blade shaped of a moon and threw. Tomoyo gasped the dagger missed her stopping at the door. Eriol covered his arm with his shirt. His chest was bare and moist from the steam. "So, am I of an enemy?" Tomoyo said suddenly. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, I saw you holding your arm, are you in pain?" Tomoyo asked walking toward Eriol who just backed away. "I'm fine." Eriol said. A small drop of blood touched the floor and Tomoyo looked to it. "May I see it, I might be of some help." She offered. "No!" Eriol said soundly suddenly offeneded. Tomoyo ignored Eriol answer and walked to him and grabbed his arm. Eriol drew his sword and aimed it to Tomoyo's thoat.

"Leave me." Eriol said as another drop of blood hit the mable tiled floor. Tomoyo stood firm, her face emotionless and unafraid. "Are you going to kill me, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol did want to have drawen his sword but he didn't liked being babied. Eriol slowly lowed his sword and Tomoyo walked to his and took his shirt off his arm revieling the terrible wound. Syaoran had tried his best to treat it but nothing work for long. Tomoyo gasped slowly went to her knees and sat on the wark mardle floor. "What happened?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol with tears rising in her eyes.

"A spanish man struck me from above with an arrow." Eriol answered whipping the blood off with a damp cloth. "What is there to weep about?"

Tomoyo didn't say anything she stood up and touch the part of Eriol's arm that wasn't wounded. "Oh, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol looked to Tomoyo longingly letting his heart get the best of him, letting old feeling rush over him like a group of wild running horses. "Does it hurt when it is touched?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Yes, I know it is infected, I haven't anything to treat it." Eriol answered seriouly. Tomoyo took out a flack with a rose that was in it sealed with a wooden top. Tomoyo bit on on the top pulling it up and placing the top on her lap.

Eriol sat down facing the bathwater. Tomoyo slowly poured the liquid on Eriol's arm making it at the sting liquid going down. "This is a disenfector, it well hurt but it's help." Tomoyo said looking up to Eriol for a moment and took the damped cloth that was in his hand and patted it gently. "Tomoyo, why are you doing this?" He asked looking to the high stained glass window that was nearly open. "Because I can." She answered.

It was a strange slience between Tomoyo and Eriol for a moment. "I must confess, I am not very good at saying what's in my heart." Eriol said. "And why is that?" Tomoyo asked gently turning to him. "I am better with action, instead of words." He continued.

Tomoyo smiled and looked to the stain glass window softly. "Then what is your action toward me, thursting a swoard threw my belly." She said sarcastically. Eriol placed his hand on Tomoyo's cheek gently turning her head toward him. "No, this is." He said and kissing Tomoyo longingly. Tomoyo kissed Eriol back softly braking the kiss. "I didn't mean to make you wait so long." Eriol whispered seeing the joyfull tears run down Tomoyo's cheek. "Oh My Eriol, you have returned to me." Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"I never left you." Eriol whisped into in her ear and kissed Tomoyo once again.

Syaoran was on the roof agan looking to the lake, Sama was with him just sitting, looking to the birds excitedly. Syaoran inhaled deeply looking to the slowly setting afternoon sun. "Syaoran, what are you going way up there?" Sakura said out of her window. Syaoran looked down. "Nothing." Syaoran answered jumping off the roof and grabbing hold of Sakura window ledge and pulling himself up with ease.

"I am truly glad you have a extended stay." Sakura said brightly feeling warmth from Syaoran persence. "I hope this isn't a set up." Syaoran answered stepping to the floor and walking to the slowly burning fire. "Have you seen Eriol anywhere?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura was stood up. "No." She answered. "His aura feels at ease for some reason, he must be with Tomoyo." Syaoran said with a small smile looking up to the ceiling.

"That's wonderful, does Eriol still love Tomoyo?" Sakura asked justing wanting to know for herself. "Very much, at night I could tell he dreamed about her, he was so relaxed with a smile. I am very happy for him. But I am pretty such that he is somewhat hurt of Tomoyo marrying someone, but he knows Tomoyo loves him more then Lakiko, so much more." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura just smiled to Syaoran listening to him. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking into Syaoran eyes which stared back at her emerald orbs. "Sakura, you needn't say anything, I know how you must feel." Syaoran said taking Sakura hand gently tugging her toward him. "Syaoran, I-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran putting his index finger on his smooth light pink lips. "Shh." Syaoran said softly embracing her. Sakura inhaled Syaoran scent feeling relaxed. "I'm so glad your here Syaoran." Sakura whispered softly. Syaoran rested his head on Sakura's and held her tigher not wanting to let her go for anything.

"Syaoran, can you kiss me?" Sakura asked looking up to the handsome chestnut haired assassin. Syaoran smiled a little and leaned toward her kissing her passionatily. The kiss lasted for so long Syaoran and Sakura were slowly panting from lack of oxygen. "Thank you." Sakura said breathlessly and kissing Syaoran agan who lifted her off the floor for a moment. Sakura smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

* * *

**A/n: Wassup everybody, hoped you like this chapter, I feel so much better writing normally right now. breathing in deep and exhaling slowly Yes I feel so free right now, anyway tell me how I'm doing. I'll continue with some more Sakura and Syaoran as Much as I can okay, reviewers Everyone cheering Lovely! Remember to review. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Sakura123**


	6. The Forest enchantment

**Skywatcher**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Forest enchantment**

* * *

The next fall morning was bright and so what warm. The sound of the wind blowing there the trees filled Syaoran, Sama, and Eriol's ears. They had been up for many hours looking at the sun rise as they would do every morning. Syaoran patted Sama on the head softly and stood up looking to the lake. "What troubles you?" Eriol asked looking up to his brother firmly as he sat on the roof. "I feel death walking by, do you hear it's screaming song?" Syaoran said looking to the sky. Eriol closed his eyes and listened to the haunting song that faded threw him. "Yes. It might be Tatsuki, once he is dead there shall be no more pain here." Eriol said standing up and jumping off the roof.

Sama jumped off with Eriol landing lightly as Syaoran came down with Eriol and Sama. Sama scratched his neck and walked off leaving Syaoran and Eriol to themselves. Syaoran smiled softly to Eriol as he walked. Eriol stopped and turned to Syaoran who was still smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Eriol asked coldly.

"You are glowing, Brother. Tomoyo must be a powerful woman to make you so floatly." Syaoran said with a laugh walking up to him. Eriol contined to walk along with Syaoran not commenting on Syaoran statement even if it was somewhat true. Syaoran and Eriol passed the kitchen hearing the weeping sound of a child. Eriol opened the kitchen door that lead to the main hall seeing Tatsuki striking a young boy of only twelve years at the least. "This will teach you to talk back." Tatsuki grunting striking the painful blows to the young blood.

Syaoran took out his favorite black and gray throw knife threw it to Tatsuki's whip cutting it in half. "What the hell!" Tatsuki yelled out raged. Syaoran and Eriol walked cooly over to Tatsuki and the young boy. "You are interferring in justice to this bastard." Tatsuki said colding. Syaoran kicked Tatsuki's behind his legs making him fall to his knees.

"Speak another voice, I'll slice you tonge out you month." Syaoran threathed. Eriol looked down at the boy shaking fighting back tears. Tatsuki looked to Eriol seeing a familiar emotionless face long ago, but he couldn't rememer.

Syaoran kneled and touched the boy back making him wince. "There a spike about seven inches in his back." Eriol said pointing to the small just visible hole in the young boys back. "What is you name?" Syaoran asked gently. "H-H-Hijiko." He chocked out painfully. "Bastard." Eriol mumbled looking to Tatsuki who's face was purple with rage.

Syaoran took Hijiko arm helping him up slowly. "You need to get this spike out of you back before it touch a nerve in you spine." Syaoran said letting Hijiko put his weigh on him. "I thought assassin didn't have sympathy." Hijiko said with a little surpise. "That's because other's are down." Eriol answered taking Hijiko other arm. Eriol looked to the window seeing the little girl from five years ago waving to him happily. Eriol just nodded and walked out the main hall with Syaoran.

Tatsuki looked at them as they walked to the stairs that headed to the hospital wing. 'Who are they?' Tatsuki asked himself.

Sakura was with Shi talking over some herbal green tea in the dinning room. Sakuara couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. Shi stopped talking and looked to Sakura concerned. "Sakura, are you feeling all right?" Shi asked. Sakura blinked and looked to Shi and nodded. "I'm sorry, I have had a lot on my mind lately." Sakura said not wanting to worry Shi to much.

"It's Tomoyo and her wedding soon?"

Sakura nodded knowing that was true and thinking of Syaoran as well. "Maybe you and Tomoyo should so on a trip to the forest and let yourself relax." Shi suggested pouring himself more tea. Sakura smiled and kissed Shi on the cheek. "That's a wonderful Idea." Sakura said smiling. "You can take Chao and Li to protect you, I'll inform your Father." Shi said with a smile seeing that Sakura was pleased. Sakura gave Shi a quick kiss and left the dinning room leaving Shi smiling too.

Tomoyo was at the hospital wing waitng for Tatsuki to meet her there. Eriol came slowly like a ghost and shut the door. Tomoyo winced hearng the boy named Hijiko scream in pain. Eriol looked to Tomoyo softly seeing Sakura running toward here. "Tomoyo, we're going to take a little vacation in the forest, Shi said that we may, so that we can relax." Sakura said excited. Tomoyo looked to Eriol who just nodded and walked away seeing Tatsuki storming to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Yes, my princess?" He said then bowed. Tomoyo stood up with an anger look on her face. "You bastard!" Tomoyo yelled slapping Tatsuki across him face. "I told you a millon time to stop beating these perfectly good servent with spiked whips." Tomoyo said rage flowing threw her freelily. Eriol stopped and turned to Tomoyo, somwhat surpised at her behaveor. "I am sorry mistress." Tatsuki said bowing.

"If you do this again, I'll have you on the street in seconds." Tomoyo turned and walked toward Eriol taking his hand and walking up the stairs that lead to the library.

Eriol kept up with Tomoyo as she jogged up to marble staircase holding his hand. Tomoyo stopped midway to the stairs and kissed Eriol before he could say anything. Eriol broke the kiss and looked to Tomoyo who's eyes were in pain and rage from Tatsuki's careless acts. "Tomoyo, clam down." Eriol whispered carresing her face and smoothing back her long raven hair. Tomoyo sighed and looked down.

"I am sorry, it's just that I can't take this anymore. Tatsuki does not want these servent to live, he kills them ever so slowly, it's so painful to listen." Tomoyo said embracing Eriol tightly. Eriol embraced Tomoyo back and kissed her neck softly. "You are very strong for a woman, Tomoyo. You needn't worry of Tatsuki. Tatsuki spilled more blood there then anything, he well die painfully." Eriol said coldly yet gently.

"Do you still wish his death by your hand Eriol?" Tomoyo asked worried of Eriol's answer. Eriol nodded slowly making Tomoyo sigh letting him go. "Then I won't stand in your way, but I still suggest justice be brought to him fairly." Tomoyo said holding both of Eriol hands.

"I don't believe in justice, letting his rot in a damn cell won't ease all the pain he caused here." Eriol said coldly. Tomoyo looked into Eriol eyes and slowly let go of Eriol hands. "I must see Lakiko, I promised him." Tomoyo said stepping up the stairs. Eriol gently kissed Tomoyo hand before she went up to marlbe stairs slowly. Syaoran was at the bottom of the stairs looking to Eriol. "We have to go to the forest with the princesses." Syaoran said dully. Eriol just rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. "How is the boy?" Eriol asked. "Just fine, he is sleeping now." Syaoran exclamied to Eriol who touched the handle of his sword.

It was quiet by supper time. Tomoyo hadn't said not a word. Usually she was the first to speak, but not a word. Shi looked to Tomoyo concerned and sat down his chop sticks. "Tomoyo?" He said as everyone turned to him from braking the slience. "Yes, My lord?" Tomoyo said looking Shi not really wanting to talk at the moment. "Have you head of you trip to the forest to relax?" Shi asked looking into Tomoyo sad eyes. "Oh, Yes. I have." She said with a truthful smile to Shi who smiled back. "Wonderful, I expect when you come back you well feel better." He said.

Syaoran and Eriol came kicking open the dinning room doors hooting. "That was amazing!" Syaoran said whipping the blood off his sword. Eriol chuckled and took out a white cloth from his pocket and whipped the blood off his sword also. "Very lovely for you to join us." King Kinomoto said standing up. Touya looked to Syaoran and Eriol chest that was splatted with a little bit of blood.

"Thank you, and excuse are lateness, we had some. . .fun in the marketplace." Syaoran said as Eriol took a seat next to the King and Syaoran on the other side. Sakura and Tomoyo looked to Syaoran and Eriol painfully. Lakiko looked to Shi who looked to him in a suspsion of that Sakura and Tomoyo knew them personally.

"And what is this _fun_ you speak of?" Sakura's Father asked sipping his green tea slowly. "Li and I went to a blacksmith there and brought two of his finest sword," Eriol said taking his new sword out of it's sheath as well as Syaoran. "But he was having trouble with some monkey bitches and in garden stealing his fruit, so we made a deal to kill them and when could get both of the sword at a reduced price." Eriol looked to Syaoran to finish there story.

"I've read about monkeys and there speed, took us about a half an hour." Syaoran said with a evil smile. "Just to test your new weapons out?" Shi said. Syaoran looked to Shi and nodded. "Amazing really." Eriol said dully sipping his wine. Tomoyo stood up and looked to her uncle. "I must go and pack for my trip, please excuse me." Tomoyo said softly and walked away. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seriously as walked to the door. Lakiko looked to Eriol who eyes where firm on Tomoyo.

"I want to thank you Chao and Li, for going threw the matter of protecting Tomoyo and Sakura." Lakiko said genorously. "It won't be a problem it you pay well." Eriol said coldly. Lakiko didn't mind his cold answer to him. "Don't worry, you will." He said with a small smile.

Sakrua stayed for the remander of the meal and left when tea was being served to see Tomoyo. Sakura slowly opened the door and looked as Tomoyo crying as she folding her clothes. "Tomoyo, what are you crying for?" Sakura asked shutting the door behind her as she approved Tomoyo. "You needn't worry, were leaving first light." Tomoyo said whipped her tears away rapidly so that Sakura wouldn't see her weakness.

Sakura just nodded not wanting to agre with her judgement and went to her chamber and packed what she needed.

Midnight arrived, and Eriol was restless. He'd been having nightmares of the people he had killed out of money. Eriol opened his eyes slowly with his heart rapidly beating and evil spirit voice echoed in his mind. Eriol sat up whipped the sweat from his browl and looked to Syaoran who was sound asleep with a book in his face. Eriol got out of his bed and walked toward Syaoran slowly taking the book from his face so he could breath. Sama looked to Eriol with his pericing silver eyes firmly. "Sama, got back to sleep, I'm fine." Eriol whispered not wanting to wake Syaoran.

Sama ignored Eriol's order and stood up and jumped on Eriol's bed. Eriol sighed and patted Sama softly. "Shall we take a walk?" Eriol asked Sama who licked his hand in reply.

Eriol and Sama walked threw the marketplace that seemed almost like a ghost town. Adults, elderly, and chrildren lie asleep in there beds as Eriol and Sama walked slowly threw almost not making a sound. Eriol looked to the sky it began to brighten as the sun awakened. Eriol and Sama stopped at the lake. The water was still and gave off a sweet refreshing scent as the soft approaching morning brezze danced threw the air. "I wonder," Eriol began.

Sama looked up to Eriol as if he were listening. "Will Syaoran and I ever be free? it seems we've escaped death to feel more regret then freedom." He finished looking to the sky that made his skin look blue and Sama black. "You are free, Sama. But you wish to stay with Syaoran and I, Why?" Eriol looking down to the wolf firmly.

Sama lifted his paw and letting Eriol hold it. Sama looked at Eriol softly. Eriol closed his eyes and smiled a little. "Very well." Eriol said shaking his paw. Sama took his paw from Eriol and then the sun began to show it's self. "Let us hurry back, Syaoran might be worried." Eriol said turning away from the lake and walking threw the (now) formal ghost time, the people began to set up and get ready for the fast approving hard day of work.

It was seven, Syaoran was worried sick at where Eriol had gone. Syaoran hated the way Eriol would leave with out a word let along taking Sama with him. Eriol opened there chamber door seeing Syaoran looking out the window. "Where the hell have you been?" Syaoran said nearly shouting. Sama jumped on Syaoran bed and sat down. "A walk to the lake, Is that a crime?" Eriol answered rubbing his aching neck. Syaoran turned to Eriol and sighed. "Why don't you tell me when you leaving, Eriol. Your my brother and as a brother I have a right to know where you go." Syaoran said squezzing his sword handel. Eriol drew his sword making Syaoran draw his. Syaoran grunted blocking Eriol sudden attach.

"Let's have some fun." Eriol grunted as Syaoran pushed his sword off his making sparks fly. Syaoran attached Eriol leading him out the room. Sama just fell asleep as Eriol and Syaoran swords clanged together with each attach.

Sakura and Tomoyo awoke at the sound of Eriol and Syaoran swords and there feet beating against the mardle hall. "Ha!" Syaoran said cutting his shirt a little. Eriol grinned an cut Syaoran pants leg. Both Eriol and Syaoran backflipped and stood in a stance. Tomoyo opened the door seeing Eriol and Syaoran running toward each other and attaching with the golden sparks spraying from there swords. "Not bad." Eriol grunted making Syaoran smiled. "That's funny, I thought you were sick, your a little slow." Syaoran grunted with a laugh. Eriol chuckled and jumped back.

"Then lets pick up the pace." Eriol suggested as his began to power his aura and well as Syaoran. Sakura came to the door seeing Tomoyo watching with a emotionless face.

Syaoran and Eriol disappeared into thin air and then reappearing. Eriol's hold was dripping with a red liqiud and then Syaoran fell to his knees. Eriol laughed and whipped his sword putting it back into it's sheath. Sakura ran over to Syaroan who was taking a flak out his pocket.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just sweetly smiled to Sakura and stood up appearing not to be hurt. "I'm fine." He whispered. Eriol chuckled looking to Syaoran who was holding a glass bottle of red liquid. "That was my watered fire, that was the last on I had. It's take me weeks to make more." Syaoran said wrapping the broken bottle in a cloth.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo who turned away. Prince Touya walked up the stairs unalarmed at Eriol and Syaoran's little game. "I hope you both are packed." Touya said to Sakura firmly. Sakura walked over to her brother and hugged him. "Yes, I am." Sakura said. "Then you must ready yourself to leave." Touya said making Sakura nod and walked to back into her chambers.

Touya walked over to Syaoran and gave him a black veil. "There." Touya said taking Syaoran and placing black veil and in hand. "And this is?" Syaoran asked Touya. "Fire water." Touya answered and walked away. Touya leaned toward Syaoran: "Protect my sister...Syaoran." He said and walked away. Syaoran eyes widened and then he turned to Touya who was heading to his father's room. "What did he say to you?" Eriol asked walking over to Syaoran slowly. "He knows." Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol scoffed. "I'm surpiesd we aren't dead yet." Eriol said coldly as Syaoran put away the fire water in his left pocket.

Tomoyo and Sakura had breakfast and gathered there things. Lakiko and Shi helped Sakura and Tomoyo on there horses while King Kinomoto just smiled. "I'll see you soon." Lakiko whispered to Tomoyo and kissed her cheek softly. Tomoyo smiled softly. "I know."

Eriol raced off scouting ahead while Syaoran stayed behind with Sama excitedly jumped spookying the horses. "Sama!" Syaoran shouted to the wolf, he stopped. "I'll return soon Father." Sakura said brightly pushing her horse walking away. Syaoran looked to Touya who was looking to Syaoran as well. Syaoran turned his head and went after Eriol.

"Why are they moving so fast?" Sakura asked racing after Syaoran and Tomoyo after Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol.

Eriol stopped his black horse at the start of the forest, feeling a sudden aura. Eriol got off and tied his horse to a tree.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo came from behind slowly stopping there horses with Sama running behind wilding. Eriol leaned on the tree as Syaoran got off. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked furiously. Eriol didn't answer as Sakura and Tomoyo came into sight. Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran who's expression was anger. Tomoyo stopped behind Sakura and sighed. "Well, that was shorter then I expected." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Eriol said coldy. Syaoran sighed and dismounted his horse as well as Sakura and Tomoyo. "Why are we in such a rush?" Sakura asked Eriol. "There's something following us." Eriol answered. Syaoran stopped and felt the strange inhuman aura as well.

"You think it's that demon from Spain?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol as the walked into the forest with Tomoyo and Sakura carrying there personal things. Eriol nodded. "I guess he wants his black ord back." Eriol said grimly. "You haven't distroyed it?" Syaoran whisped harshly. "No, I was intreged." Eriol said cooly. "That might be the death of us, we can't endanger, Sakura and Tomoyo." Syaoran said stepping over a smashed bee hive. "Maybe so but, I'd like to see the look on it ugly face when I do so." Eriol said with a grin.

Twenty long minutes past, Tomoyo groaned at her aching feet. Sakura was tried. Eriol stopped. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Shh." Syaoran said to Sakura as he looked to his left where Eriol walked about two feet ahead. A black aura appeared in front of Eriol pushing him back. "Eriol." Tomoyo was about to run over to him but was stopped by Syaoran. "Don't touch him." Syaoran said backing up. "You little bastard!" The demon yelled in a Latin. Eriol laughed and sat up. "Lovely to see you again, you powerless prick." Eriol said back also in Latin. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't understand what Eriol was saying as he stood up.

"Give me my orb, a human like you should be dead my now."

Eriol took out the small black orb and rubbed it. "I see."

The demon turned into his true form walking on the disfigured legs, and body that gave off a sicking smell. Eriol spit. "I don't see how I could sence you before I could smell you." Eriol said drawing his sword. "You brake it and you die." The demon threatened with it acid sliva falling to the earth. "I'll make it short." Eriol threw the orb in the air making the demon jump for it. Eriol jumped up and shattered it with a two second swing of his sword. The smell grew strong really making Sakura and Tomoyo nearly past out from holding there breaths.

The black aura that touch Eriol disappeared along with the terrible smell. "Shall we move along to find a comfortable place?"

>>

There walked contined into the forest more, Sama had been marking the trees he past. Everyone was quiet untell Eriol fell. Syaoran stopped not alaramed. Tomoyo looked to Eriol worried. Eriol just laughed. "This is a perfect spot." He said getting up. "How are you such of that?" Tomoyo asked coldy. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and grinned. Eriol closed his eyes and parted the trees revealing a beauiful waterfall. Sakura gasped and Tomoyo was in shock. Syaoran took out a handful of salt and trailed it in a large circle. "Why are you doing that?" Tomoyo asked setting her things on the dry earth. "At night the forest fills with spirits of any kind, most of then won't leave if you listen to them, so this salt it to keep them away." Syaoran explained pouring the last dip of the salt. Eriol helped Sakura put up a cover for there sleeping area. (A/N: To make it simple, it just a tent.)

Eriol walked off getting wood for a fire. Eriol loved the feel of wood on his hands it was almost like ruff slik to him. Syaoran helped Tomoyo with his sleeping area as Eriol walked toward them holding fire wood. "The waterfall has such a relaxing sound, don't you agree Syaoran." Sakura said closing her eyes listening to the rushing and crashing water. "Yes, I agree." Syaoran said softly to Sakura then walked over to Eriol who set the wood up for the night. "Let's catch dinner." Syaoran said with a smirk walking to the waterfall. Eriol took out two dagger and threw them between Tomoyo and Sakura. "Keep those, they might save you life." Eriol said following Syaoran who was taking off his boots and rolling up his pants and arm sleeves.

Tomoyo picked up the simple dagger and looked at it sadly. "Tomoyo?" Sakura said looking to Tomoyo more concerned then ever. "I'm fine, Sakura. You needn't worry." Tomoyo said taking off her cloths slowly changing into a short kinomo with long sleeves. Sakura changed into on as well as Syaoran and Eriol where. . . . . . fishing.

Syaoran and Eriol stepped into water slowly and stepped behind each other and closed there eyes.

"How many do you want?" Syaoran asked. "One is fine." Eriol replyed striking his hand in the water and picking up a fish. Syaoran picked up two at the same time and opened his eyes taking out his dagger and stagging the fish on the metal weapon. Eriol did the same pick up enough fish for all of them to eat for a snack.

Eriol and Syaoran came back seeing Tomoyo and Sakura had lit the fire. It was quiet for the rest of the Evening Sakura and Syaoran were off exploring and Eriol was sitting in a tree looking to the sky. Tomoyo hadn't spoken a word to Eriol, she was furious with him. Eriol watched a bird fly past him making Eriol feel free for a moment's time.

Eriol jumped down off the tree and walked past Tomoyo. "Eriol?" Tomoyo suddenly said firmly standing up holding the dagger Eriol gave her tightly. Eriol stopped and looked to Tomoyo blankly. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as Sama walked past her with a rabbit in it's mouth.

"For a walk." He said and turned away and walked as he said. "Why Eriol?" Tomoyo said feeling a tear run down her cheek. "Why do you like taking lives?" Tomoyo finished walking toward him.

"That is not you concern." Eriol said firmly. "IT IS MY CONCERN!" Tomoyo yelled looking to Eriol. Eriol turned and looked to Tomoyo who expression was very servere. "What do you want me to tell you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo walked closed to Eriol holding the dagger still. "I want to know why you thinking killing is a sport?" Tomoyo whispered softly. "I don't think it that way, it is my destiny to follow my father footsteps, nothing well stop from doing so." Eriol stated making more tears fall from Tomoyo beauiful violet eyes. "What will you do if I am killed?" Tomoyo said whipping her tears.

Eriol didn't answer even thought in his heart he would have gone mad with rage and sadness. "Answer me, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Eriol didn't answer he just looked away. "Fine then I'll do it myself." Tomoyo revealed the dagger and was about to trust it threw her body but Eriol grabbed her hand tightly trying to losen her grip on the dagger. "Tomoyo stop." Eriol grunted trying to brake Tomoyo tight.

"No, let me go." Tomoyo strained to keep her grip tight. Eriol finally broke Tomoyo grip and dagger fell into the ground and Tomoyo kicked Eriol in the stomach and picked it up. Eriol drew his sword seeing Tomoyo in a fighting stance. "What are you doing?" Eriol asked keeping his sword down. "I'm doing what you couldn't do, I'll fight you Eriol. Do don't love me, you only say that you do." Tomoyo said and attached Eriol who blocked her kick.

"Tomoyo, Stop it!" Eriol said as she nearly clipped him. Eriol jumped over Tomoyo and kick her in the back making her fall to her face. "I recon you think me weak." Tomoyo said getting up with a emotionless look on her face. "Stop it, you don't know what you doing." Eriol said putting his sword back in it's sheath. "I know what I am doing, Eriol. It is you who doesn't." Tomoyo ran over to Eriol but punched Tomoyo in her stomach knocking her out.

Eriol held Tomoyo tight to him. "What's wrong with you?" Eriol whispered embracing Tomoyo tightly brushing her raven hair away from her face. Tomoyo moaned and opened her eyes and looked up to Eriol. "Nothing it wrong with me." She whispered back to Eriol. "Why do you hate me so, do I bring pain to you?" Eriol said softly. Tomoyo chocked and smiled. "Yes and No. I don't believe you love me enough to stop killing." Tomoyo said sadly. "I can not promise you this, but I will try to please you." Eriol said embracing her tigher. Tomoyo embraced Eriol also. "I love you so much, Eriol. I don't want your heart to regret anymore, I want your heart to love me more." Tomoyo whispred.

Eriol caressed Tomoyo face and kissed her softly. "I do love you Tomoyo, I just don't want your heart to feel like mine."

Tomoyo scoffed and looked away. "Maybe so, but you should tell people how you feel,"

"But to answer your question of my reaction of your death, I would forever be sadden."

Tomoyo smlied and embraced Eriol tightly.

Syaoran and Sakura were looking to the sun slowly falling from the sky. The day had past quickly, it was as if Tomoyo and Sakura left just a hour ago. The breeze swayed threw the trees ever so gently. "Syaoran, is something the matter with Eriol?" Sakura asked still looking forward. "No, it's just he feels traped, today makes his Mother and Father dead for fourteen years. Always at this time has been painful memories for him." Syaoran exclamed.

"I morn for him, I too miss my Mother so." Sakura said softly walking down the tree branch and sat next to Syaoran. "I would have loved to meet them." Syaoran said gently. "Syaoran does Eriol still love Tomoyo?" She asked looking to Syaoran gently. Syaoran smiled a little looking to the sky.

"Very much, when we were away Eriol would pray that Tomoyo would wait for him to return, when we were called to a job there, he was excited, I could see it in his eyes even though he lie about not having such a emotion."

"Do you still love me, Syaoran Li?"

"Yes, very much." Syaoran said looking to Sakura taking her hand. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran cheek. "Let me show you something." Syaoran said standing up still holding Sakura's hand. "What is it?" Sakura asked smiling brightly. "Hold onto me." Syaoran stated. Sakura obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran lightly jumped and begain to soar though the air free. Sakura laughed and closed her eyes feeling the cool fall oxygen blowing though her. "You can fly?" Sakura asked as Syaoran stopped.

"Only temperaioly, Eriol taught me two years ago, he knew how to fly when we were still servent in the palace but he could on go about seven feet."

"It's so wonderful."

"I can teach you."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and nodded. "I would be deeply honored."

"Very well, if you wish, Tomoyo may learn as well."

"She already knows how, Tomoyo secretly took marshal arts, she taught me some but I didn't want to fight like she did, so she taught me a style to use other opponents styles as a weapon."

"Mmm, very useful style." Syaoran said looking down at the deer passing under them.

Syaoran took Sakura hand and they both jumped down off the tree. "Syaoran, do you think we'll be like this forever?" Sakura said gently. Syaoran smiled sadly and caressed her cheek. "No, I believe not, soon Eriol and I well be punished for are sins, we can not hide from what we have done." Syaoran said taking back his hand and walked toward the far side of the lake that was in the forest. Sakura smiled softly yet sadly from Syaoran answer. She didn't want to marry Shi, she loved him only as a brother or a great friend but she couldn't breake.

Sakura gasped looking the at last afternoon sun setting. Sakura ran ahead of Syaoran as he slowly walked. The fall breeze was wonderful. The sky carried pink and red clouds. "Oh, Syaoran it's beautiful." Sakura gasped. Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura waist going over her stomach. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into Syaoran. "I wish we could stay this way forever." Sakura whispered feeling Syaoran holding her tightly. "Your going to live a long heathy life, Sakura." Syaoran said closing his eyes. "With you?" Sakura asked opening her eyes looking to the lake sparkle water. "No." Syaoran answered. "Why not Syaoran? We can run away together." Sakura said with a smile.

"Eloping will not solve anything, you will be labled as a betrayer of your kingdom and most of all you family, you can't come with me when I leave. A assassin's life is dangerous, putting you in that matter could have you dead before you realize it. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen." Syaoran exclamied holding Sakura tighter.

"But we love each other, what more is there?"

"Nothing, Sakura I want you to be happy with your family, not sad of my place in life."

Sakura felt a tear go down her cheek. "You'll be a mother and queen of you clan. A near low leveled killer like me would ruin you."

Syaoran turned Sakura around facing him. "I don't wish to hurt you Sakura, but I will not let you betray your clan, do you understand?" Syaoran said gently whipping Sakura's tear away. Sakura just nodded. "I just wish God wasn't so cruel to give me this destiny in life." Sakura said embracing Syaoran. "Please do not cry, my Sakura. Tears will only make the matter worse then it is, promise me you won't cry anymore, be strong." He said.

"I promise." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead lightly. "Let us return to Eriol and Tomoyo." Syaoran said taking Sakura hand. Sakura smiled staying strong.

Night finally fell Syaoran and Sakura had went to sleep together. Eriol on the other hand was standing guard. He had a feeling that something was there watching them like a black cat in the dark. Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and lifted her body looking to Eriol was as still as stone in the wind. "Eriol?" She whispered. Eriol turned his head slightly. "You should be asleep." Eriol said emotionlessly.

"And as for you?"

Eriol didn't say anything, so Tomoyo got up and walked over to him trying to wake Syaoran and Sakura. But Syaoran was awake also feeling like he was being watched. "Eriol, you need rest." Tomoyo said sitting my him. "I rarely rest." He said stilling looking out to the forest blankly. Tomoyo took Eriol's cold hand and looked to him softly. Eriol looked back to Tomoyo who looked somewhat concerned.

"Come." Tomoyo said tugging his hand a little. Eriol stood up and took on more glance at the forest. Eriol sighed giving into Tomoyo's plea.

Eriol took off his sword and threw it into the earth. Tomoyo lied down and sighed feeling the sleep washing over her. Eriol led down next to Tomoyo taking his hand in his. Tomoyo smiled and cuddled up to him feeling his warmth. Eriol slowly feel asleep, but the feeling of someone watching never eased as he went into a slumber with Tomoyo.

Syaoran was sitting at the fire with a black figure in front of him. Eriol sat up and let go of Tomoyo soft hand and walked slowly over to Syaoran. "Hello, Eriol of the Daidoji clan." The black figure suddenly said. Eriol's bare feet touch the cold ground walking toward Syaroan who just looked at him. "Syaoran of the Li clan." The figure sat down slowly. The voice was echoed eerily.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said drawing his sword along with Eriol. "You need not to afraid of me, I am Death and I have come to message for you."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Cliff hanger (I think) Anyway hope you understood this one, took me a while to you get it right, I think I might have screwed up the grammar a wee bit, but that okay. I have something to work on. But tell me if you like it, reviewing of course.**

**Sakura123**


	7. The forest enchantment: Part II

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The forest enchantment: Part II**

* * *

Syaoran felt a cold cloth touch his brawl gently and the sound of water rang in his ear. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes meeting green bright emerald ones. Syaoran blinked a few times looking to Sakura who eyes burning with worry. "Tomoyo, Syaoran's awake." Sakura informed. Tomoyo ran over holding a cloth damp with water. "Syaoran, can you hear me?" Sakura said looking down to Syaoran. "Yes," He choked out and slowly pushed his body up in a sitting position. "What happened?" Syaoran said putting his hand on the cold damp cloth.

"I don't know, I heard Eriol scream and then he fainted and had a fewer ever since, Tomoyo and I cannot get it to ease." Sakura answered. Syaoran closed his eyes hearing Eriol's scream. Syaoran opened his eyes and took of the cloth off his brawl.

"I was so scared, you and Eriol looked a pale as ghost." Tomoyo said. Syaoran throat felt dry looking over to Eriol sweating body. Syaoran stood up and walked over to Eriol. "Syaoran you should rest." Sakura advised looking to Syaoran walked over to Eriol. Syaoran slowly went to his knees and put his hand on Eriol head.

Eriol eyes suddenly opened spring out of the cover he was in, he had a crazed look on his face looking to Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran confused. "Eriol?" Syaoran said firmly. Eriol was shaking violently in his hand looking to Syaoran who said his name. "Eriol?" Syaoran said looking at Eriol who slowly began to see everything clearly.

"Syaoran?" Eriol said back to Syaoran who just nodded. Eriol stood up and looked to the sky, the sun was high in the sky making Eriol sigh. "He's calling me." Eriol said looking to the sky still. Sakura and Tomoyo looked confused. "Who is calling you?" Syaoran said standing up and walking over to Syaoran. Eriol smiled a little and closed his eyes. "Father." He whispered. Tomoyo looked sad feeling her heart go out to Eriol. Eriol took off the plated armor that covered his wound.

A gust of wind lifted Syaoran off the ground turning him slowly around. Syaoran nodded and went back to on the ground. "I know what I must do." Eriol and Syaoran said in unison. Sakura stood up and looked to Syaoran. "What must you do?" She said walking toward Syaoran and Eriol. "You shall see, soon." Eriol answered and walked off to the water. Syaoran sighed and looked to Tomoyo who followed after Eriol.

"Syaoran, what's happening?" Sakura said taking his hand. Syaoran except Sakura hand and looked at her. "Your kingdom well be strong in the future Sakura, but you must not ask the obvious question that you don't want to answer with your heart." Syaoran said. Sakura was still confused at why Syaoran was saying such things.

"Syaoran, what happened last night?" Sakura said standing in front of Syaoran. Syaoran's amber eyes softened looked into Sakura emerald eyes. "I met with someone I'd have been running from for a long as I can remember, you needn't worry, my love. For all is well."

Sakura just nodded.

Eriol swam into the water and went into the center and let himself sink. Tomoyo sat on a rock and watched him as her fell in the water. Tomoyo slowly went in and watched as the water began to bubbled from Eriol. Eriol let his aura flow over his wound arm. The water was biting at it like pins. Eriol ignored this pain and held his breath not forcing himself but relaxing. Tomoyo jumped out of the water flying over to Eriol and landing beside him. Eriol slowly let the water whirl around him as it parted it self. Tomoyo looked at the water that surrounded Eriol arm as began to stand up. Then the water went back to it level. The water dripped off Eriol has his slowly opened his eyes. "What magic is this?" Tomoyo asked floating to Eriol. "It's not, the element of water is healing something I could not, Tomoyo my I ask you something?" Eriol asked looking to Tomoyo who just nodded.

"What did you see when you heard me screaming?"

Tomoyo was quiet for a moment then said. "I saw something fly away, I'm sure it was a bird."

"Then you were wrong, we leave tomorrow at first light, something must come to past."

Tomoyo just nodded without a question. Eriol looked to Syaoran who nodded his head to him. "Eriol, I need to talk to you in private." Syaoran said. Eriol walked out the water dripping wet. Eriol feet touch the prickly ground as he followed Syaoran. Syaoran and Eriol jumped in the air into a tree leaving Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, what is happening. Eriol and Syaoran seem different." Sakura said looking to Tomoyo as she walked out the water flipping her hair back. "I think I might know, but I need to know more before I start assuming." Tomoyo said darkly. Sakura nodded.

Syaoran and Eriol jumped from tree to tree until they were far away from where there is camp. The fall chill began to freeze twigs, leaving them icy cold to the touch. "Eriol, can't we avoid this, we have so much to do?" Syaoran asked standing on a tree branch below Eriol who was sitting. "No, it showed us what happens, and we must do what is played." Eriol answered gripping his swords handle. Eriol jumped off the branch and landed lightly on the branch below to Syaoran.

Syaoran chuckled a little and looked ahead. "I'm afraid, Brother." Syaoran said meeting Eriol's face. Eriol smiled a little. "Don't fear what we mustn't be afraid of."

"I wish everything was different, Eriol. I wish everything we did and will do can be taken back, I wish we were never brought into this world, it seems we've only cause grief and pain."

"Syaoran, what does your heart tell you?"

"That what will happen is for the greater good, I have no sense of that."

"You may be afraid but think of this as being free from everything and everyone."

"I wish not to be free,"

"I shall see about that, but in the meantime we must get Tomoyo and Sakura back to the palace, I have a feeling Tatsuki is getting what he so rightfully needs."

"Why does Tatsuki anger you so? I understand that your heart still goes out to that little girl so many years ago."

"She never had a chance at a real life, I pitied her life, I wished that God wouldn't have taken her, she never experience Love, happiness, kindness, or a true family."

"As for us?"

"We are lost causes."

"And you seem delighted at this."

"Somewhat."

"You are truly kind, Eriol."

"Really, and I wanted to say sorry from a while for knocking off your horse during are training, Meling was getting on my nerves and I just had to prove myself."

"You are forgiven."

Eriol and Syaoran sat and talked for a while like brothers would, They felt normal but there secret would soon be revealed.

As night began to fall Eriol and Syaoran went back to camp, quiet as though that had said nothing and done nothing in the time they were gone. "Eriol." Tomoyo said running up to Eriol and embracing him. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and sat down with her. "What did you and Eriol talk about?" Sakura whispered. "Nothing." Syaoran answered making Sakura simply nod. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down with Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura was cold so Syaoran put a blanker around her.

"Eriol, do you know any stories? we leave tomorrow morning, at least one story before we go back." Sakura said looking to Eriol. Syaoran smiled and looked and nodded to Eriol. "Yes, I know of a story, but mind you it's Latin, Syaoran will have the honor of translating some of the words." Eriol answered.

Eriol and Syaoran story was tired the two princesses filling there minds with the sweet love and hate a story that intertwined with them. Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes burying her face in Eriol chest not wanting to forget his strange yet sweet scent. Sakura was whispering to Syaoran about the story and how she could somewhat relate to it. Eriol embraced Tomoyo feeling her relax. The warmth of Syaoran and Eriol's love for Sakura and Tomoyo could have heated to coldest place in the world and cool the hottest. Syaoran listened to Sakura intently as she talked about her secrets.

"I was forced to do a portrait of my brother for this princess he was arranged to marry, it sadden me to see the look in his eyes, like Ice."

"What was her name?" Syaoran asked interested in Sakura's true tale. "Quliji, of the Shea kingdom, I imagined you traveled there, yes?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "Eriol's day of brith was at the time when we arrived, he wanted to see the books of course as much as I did. We nearly got killed by a impossibly huge bear that came every night." Syaroan said making Sakura smile.

**(A/n: Eriol's day of birth is is birthday)**

Syaoran lied on his back making Sakura lye down with him smuggling up to him, with her head supporting her. "Were you afraid?" Sakura asked looking up to Syaoran who looked at the stars intensely. "No, I was excited. I had never seen a bear so close." He answered.

"It's your brother still marrying this Quliji woman?" Syaoran asked wanting to hear more of the story. "No, his marry Nakuru of the Tai clan, a very surprising girl she is. She keeps awing me just when I'm around but she is fairly sweet and she seems to make my brother pleased and happy. I am glad for him." Sakura said with a small meaningful smile.

"So you except her?"

"Yes, she is very hyper but that's a good thing for Touya, he enjoys energy in a female."

"It sounds somewhat of you."

"My Father says the same thing."

"Sakura, when you marry and become queen what well be your first act?"

"I never pondered on this before, it a very interesting question. My Mother through a grand feast for everyone one in the kingdom, my Father told me of this when I was still very young and in love with the thought of doing so to honor my Mother, so I supposed I will do as my Mother has done to honor her and make it a traditional."

"Your Mother would be very pleaded with you." Syaoran said looking into Sakura emerald eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes,"

"Do you remember your Mother?"

Syaoran stopped to think of what his mother looked like, It was so long ago and the terrible memory ached his heart. "I wish I could." Syaoran said to the sky, "But I have a feeling she'll be with me soon."

"I would have every much liked to meet your Mother." Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand. Syaoran smiled a little at Sakura kindness.

As they slowly fell to into a peaceful slumber, the morning came and they sat off back to the palace.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry everyone for keeping you in the dark but you'll have to wait a while to find out what happens next bum bum bummmm and way sorry for making it short, I'll do my best to make the next chapter a little longer. I hope everyone reading this story is feeling the plot, remember to review. **

**Sakura123**


	8. I've known it in my heart & excepted it

**Skywatcher**

**Chapter 8: I've known it in my heart and excepted it.**

**L**akiko and Shi heard of Sakura and Tomoyo safe return, but to there dismay they were suspious of Eriol/Chao and Syaoran/LI. It pained them to believe that Tomoyo and Sakura have seem and met them before, but they would not just assume. As Tomoyo and Sakura rested from there journey back. Lakiko and Shi were in the garden drinking there afternoon tea.

"They must have met them before." Lakiko thought staring blankly to his tea. The wind was calm and the sky began to fade some what as well as there thoughts. "Them use your cards to answer your questions." Shi suggested. Lakiko used Tero cards to answer most of his question but he stopped using them when he was near death in a challange. "I mustn't use material things to answer my question."Lakiko said almost offended at Shi's suggestion. "Then let me." He said reaching over to the card when suddenly Lakiko took the card. "This time will be a exception." He said seeing a grin form on Shi's face.

Lakiko sorted the card evenly and shuffled them. "Shi, don't utter a word."

Shi simply nodded as Lakiko began to lay down the cards slowly. Shi didn't understand the sudden pale look on Lakiko's face as he layed down the card of Murder and the card of death. "What does it mean?" Shi whispered. "Someone is going to die, and there will be trial." Lakiko said looking to the card of judging. "And. . . . . the coming of this person's death will bring peace?" Lakiko looked up to Shi who was just as confused as he was.

Syaoran and Eriol were on the roof yet again looking out to the endless sky wanting to be free once again, with nothing but the open road ahead. Syaoran looked down at the lake seeing Sama chasing a little boy for fun. Sama never killed anyone unless told from either Eriol or Syaoran. "Why can't we just run away?" Syaoran asked sadly looking to the sky. "No, they must find out. Three day from now, Tatsuki's blood'll be on ours blades, don't run from then Syaoran. I know you fear what is going to happen, but remember that when it happens, We'll be brothers. . . forever." Eriol said looking Syaoran who just nodded. "I understand that but why do I feel so hollow inside?" Syaoran said gripping his sword handle tighting. "You needn't worry." Eriol advised Syaoran who simply nodded in reply.

"Now, lets go to the library and read something, I sence nothing that would be entertaining to us." Eriol said turned. Syaoran took another second looking to Sama who was running in the lake. Syaoran peeled away from his wolf and followed after Eriol.

Meanwhile Sakura had woken up from a terrible dream Syaoran was leaving her again. Sakura heart was racing but her mind and body were steady. Sakura looked to her window and sighed pulling the covers off her body, and headed to Tomoyo's room that was next door to hers. Tomoyo was looking out the window to Lakiko and Shi who yet still had the cards layed out on the small table.

"Tomoyo, it there something the matter?" Sakura asked softly walking toward Tomoyo who was already dressed in a long black and red kinomoto. "I am fine, I just wasn't very tired from the journey back." Tomoyo exclaimed looking to Sakura who was some what pale.

"Sakura, you are as pale as a ghost, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked looking to Sakura worried. Sakura just nodded. "I just had a terrible dream the Syaoran had left and I never saw him again." Sakura confessed. Tomoyo embraced Sakura comforting her. "Sakura, my dear cousin. You mustn't be afriad, he's never going to leave you." Tomyo assured Sakura who just nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sakura said. The door opened revealing Syaoran and Eriol standing in the door. Sakura smiled and ran over to Syaoran embracing him tightly. Syaoran smiled a little as Eriol shut the door.

"Oh, Syaoran." Sakura whispered as she inhaled his scent. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled as he leaned toward her and kissed her softly. "We have to leave for a day." Syaoran said. Sakura looked to Syaoran with tears welling up in her emerald eyes. "Why? it is something we have done?" Sakura said. "No." Syaoran said quickly. "We've been called by. . . .an old friend and we need to see for ourselves. It'll be only of a day." Eriol said as Tomoyo took Eriol hand and simply nodded.

"Very well, be safe." Sakura said letting go of Syaoran who kissed her quickly on her soft pink lips. Eriol and Syaoran turned away and walked out the room slowly. Tomoyo sighed trying to hold be the worried feeling that was threating to turn into tears.

Lakiko looked down at the cards searching for what it met. "Forbidden love, murder, death, judge? What does this mean?" Lakiko said whispered. Shi was looking to the window. "I have a feeling that Chao and Li aren't what they seem, I have a theroy that they might be courting Tomoyo and Sakura." Shi said in a whisper. "How so? They never met them until now." Lakiko said looking to the window seeing Tomoyo looked blankly ahead. "Maybe they've met them before, as you said." Shi suggested. "And are you sure of this?" Lakiko asked picking up the cards and putting them back. "No." Shi smiled nervously.

Shi and Tatsuki stood at the princesses chamber feeling regret for acusing them of being courted by someone else, But regret wasn't a opition, more of less jealously. "Knock on the door." Lakiko said looking toward Shi who sighed and did so. "Come in." Sakura said on the other side. Shi opened the door looking to Sakura sadly. Shi truly loved Sakura as well as Lakiko to Tomoyo but they knew that they didn't love them the way they wanted them to.

"Yes?" Tomoyo said getting up and giving a slight bow to her husband-to-be. "We need to ask you something." Shi answered. Sakura and Tomoyo closed the books they were reading and sat down. "Is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked with a worried look. "Yes and no." Lakiko answered. "We were conversing early and we have a strange feeling that your hiding something for us, you haven't been yourselves."

"What would make you think such a thing?" Sakura asked looking to Shi and Lakiko firmly.

"Chao and Li." Lakiko said looking down at his hands and then to Tomoyo who eyes suddenly sparked. "Do you know them?" Shi asked Sakura and Tomoyo. "No, they are assassin, we'd be killed if we knew them." Tomoyo lied trying to hide the emotion that was slowly appeared on her pale milky soft face. "You needn't lie." Lakiko said firmly to Tomoyo who sighed. "Why would we?" Tomoyo shot back feeling a ache in her heart.

Lakiko stood up and walked over to Tomoyo touching her arm lightly making her wince. "As my point, you wince at my touch as if it was acid to your skin, you have changed some much, I can see it in your eyes and your movents. What's is it that you can't tell us?" Lakiko said in almost a shout making Tomoyo heart beat rapidly with fear of what would happen if she did so.

"You wouldn't understand." Tomoyo whispered walking toward the window but being stopped Lakiko. "I won't, if you don't tell me." He said. Sakura sighed seeing Shi was looking to Lakiko gently knowing he was worried for Tomoyo. It was silent for a moment. Lakiko let go of Tomoyo and looked to her waiting for an answer.

Sakura stood up slowly and sighed. "What ever you are thinking might be true, but you must understand this happened before we knew of you, Chao and Li are really Eriol of the Daidoji clan and Syaoran Li of the Li clan both heir to the throne," Sakura began. Shi stood up and looked to Sakura confused.

Sakura sighed and then resumed:

"We met then when we were fifteen years, they were servents."

"But servents are forbidden to look at the royal people of this palace." Shi said.

Sakura nodded. "It was a accident, Tomoyo who the first to see Eriol and I let Syaoran look at me. As time past we. . . . fell in love with them, but Eriol and Syaoran ran away following by a little girl that died, Eriol's father was a great assassin and he drempt of following his footsteps, so for the past five years we waited and longed for the day they returned." Sakura stopped and looked to Shi sadly.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Tomoyo whispered turning to Lakiko who nodded slowly. "You didn't." Shi said looking to Tomoyo and then Sakura. "In are heart we knew it and excepted it, you have our word to tell no one." Shi said. Lakiko nodded. "Why can't you just leave with them?" Lakiko asked as Tomoyo took his hand. "We can't betray our conutry and family it would bring such shame." Tomoyo said feeling Lakiko gently grip her hand. "Where did they go?" Shi asked looking to the window.

"I don't know, when we were in the forest they fainted and began burning a fever while we were gone, I think something happened to them, Eriol keeps saying his father is calling him." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tomoyo, I must confess, something terrible is going to happen soon, I was told from reading my cards, someone is going to be murder." Lakiko said. "I'm not such who it is but be on your guard."

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. "It's possible that Tatsuki might kill someone." Sakura said.

"What story would make you say such a things, Tatsuki is insane but why would he kill someone in the palace?" Shi asked. "It's to risky."

"Maybe so but we just have to wait." Tomoyo said. "For what?" Sakura said with anger building inside her. "What if it isn't Tatsuki who is going to kill someone, what if it's a guard of some sort."

"We just have to wait." Shi said taking Sakura hand. Sakura sighed and just nodded.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Sama walked down the lake slowly with bare feet walking through the cool fall water. Everything was still and Syaoran heart jumped suddenly making his stop. "What's the matter?" Eriol said looking to Syaoran who turned around. "Meling." Syaoran growled. Meling appeared before Syaoran and Eriol's eyes grinning with amusement. "Hello." She said walking to Syaoran and kissing him along with Eriol.

"Why are you following us?" Eriol asked annoyed. "I know your fucked over, a friend must have paided a visit to you, I can feel it." Meling said looking to Syaoran then Eriol. Sama just walked away looking to a rabbit that was eating. "Why are you still in the Kinomoto lands? You should have left." Syaoran said sitting on a rock. Eriol just stood with his arms holded over his chest. "I'm staying until." Meling said. Syaoran looked down to his hands and chuckled lightly. "It seems so, but don't get caught, you'd regret it." Syaoran said to Meling who nodded.

"Now, you have something for us." Eriol said exteneding his hand out to Meling who smirked. "Why Eriol, what would make you think such a matter?" Meling said with a teasing smiling that annoyed Syaoran and Eriol during there hard years of training. "Now!" Eriol shouted. Meling simply sighed and gave Syaoran and Eriol two stones with smooth edges and carved crests resepsenting there clan. "Eriol if you are of the Daidoji clan, does that not make you a prince, since you are your father's heir?" Meling asked gripping her sword. "I was, but I gave that right up a long time ago. I mustn't dwell on the past." Eriol said seriously looking out to the lake as a breeze swept by them.

"Have you given up your right as prince?" Meling said looking to Syaoran who seemed deep in thought at the moment. Syaoran looked up to Meling and grinned.

"We have to leave." Eriol said as Syaoran stood up and nodded slightly to Meling and then walked off, the sky seemed alien to Meling because she had been in city with light too much to see the sky. 'Luck be with you.' Meling thought and disappered.

Night had finally fallen and the celebration for Lakiko and Tomoyo's marriage was a complete sucuss. All were invited from Lakiko's clan and everyone of the Kinomoto clan bowed and praised Lakiko and Tomoyo's love for what looked as thought they were. Lakiko took Tomoyo to the dance floor as a song began to play with a soft melody. "Tomoyo, you don't look very happy, what's the matter." Lakiko whispered into Tomoyo's ears. Tomoyo looked down and then up into Lakiko's worried eyes.

"I have a terrible feeling about something." Tomoyo whispered back to Lakiko who just nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if Eriol isn't here." Lakiko said receiving a soft smile from Tomoyo.

Shi and Sakura were in the garden looking to the stars. "Sakura?" Shi began starting a conversation. Sakura looked to Shi who looked deep in thought. "Would you do anything to be with him?" Shi asked without shame but in a matter of wonder. "Yes, Shi, do I offend you knowing that I'm in love with a killer?" Sakura asked. Shi grinned looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Why ask such a thing? I am not offened, but I am over joyed with knowing there is someone as out going as you are, Sakura. Why would you think me offened?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you loved me in a way I could not, I didn't want Syaoran and Eriol in the trouble that loves bring to my family in my position and in there posistion, now that you know I feel more and more guilty of my action."

"You shouldn't, at this ever moment you should be happy, Your cousin is to marry soon, you can finally talk to someone about this and there is nothing to worry of. Now, let me see you smile, this is a joyous time."

Sakura smiled a little but in the back of her mind she felt something was going to happen that she'd wish would never come to past.

As the night began to settle along with the guest that were staying in the Kinomoto Palace. Eriol and Syaoran creeped into the palace through the roof.

The sky was bright yet dark as the morning sun begain to wake. The two males breath could be seem from the cold weather that came with the fall season. They scaled the roof standing on the edge of a balony that lead to Touya's room. Touya was awake waitng to hear Syaoran and Eriol coming back.

Touya got out of his bed and walked to the balcony slowly. "I've been waiting for you." Touya said out loud. Syaoran and Eriol jumped onto the balony taking out there daggers in defense. "You don't need those." He said calmly sitting down. Syaoran put his dagger back without heisation, bur Eriol was still on guard. Syaoran looked to Eriol and nodded. "I knew you were the formar servants that ran away five years ago. . . " Touya said and paused. "And I also know your the ones you stole my sister and cousin's hearts, haven't you any shame for that?"

"No." Syaoran answered sitting down. "What do you want with us?"

"I know what you must do and what will be done, so I'll give you advise," Touya answered.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Eriol said. "I knew you have something of a power inside you."

"Maybe so, but like I said I going to advise you-" Touya sighed and then continued with a serious tone in his voice. "You have to give whatever it is you have to give to Sakura and Tomoyo and make sure your seem by Tatsuki, but you must kill him tomorrow evening before the sun sets, you have only one chance at this so you should make this count."

Eriol and Syaoran nodded understanding.

As Mornings sun was high Syaoran was in the libary reading Weeping wolves, he was exciting, he was really finished it. Syaoran sighed and looked away from the book to the stone Meling gave him and sighed. The door opened. "Syaoran." Sakura voice made Syaoran's body flare feeling Sakura strong soft aura. "Yes." Syaoran answered putting the book down and stood tall. Sakura smiled brightly and embraced Syaoran.

Tatsuki was walking past the libary with a piece of parchment in his hand when he hear Sakura laugh. The library door was in a small crack. "Syaoran, why didn't you see me when you came back." Tatsuki heard Sakura said. Tatsuki went to the door and looked into the crack seeing Sakura letting Syaoran out of her embrace. "You were resting and I didn't want to wake you." Syaoran answered. Sakura looked to the edged stone and then to Syaoran. "Where did this come from?" Sakura asked walking to the stone. Syaoran turned and took Sakura hand. "I need you to keep it for me." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura nodded. "I well."

"Syaoran where did you go?"

Tatsuki gasped seeing Syaoran embracing Sakura and kissing her. 'I knew I remembered his face.' Tatsuki thought evilly and ran off. Syaoran broke the sudden kiss. Sakura smiled. "Why did you kiss you?" Sakura asked with her face flushing from Syaoran kiss. "Can I not?" Syaoran asked with a grin. Sakura stood on her tips toes and kissed Syaoran lightly.

Tatsuki ran to the kings chambers in a hurry remembering what Eriol said and was afriad if he really had met it.

King Kinomto was in his chambers at the time looking to his wife portrait. "My love, I wish you could be here now." He whispered to himself holding back the hidden emotions that bit at his heart and soul. "My Lord?" Tatsuki ran into the chamber and walked toward his King.

"What is it now, Tatsuki?" King Kinomoto said almost annoyed of Tatsuki's sudden appeareance. "My Lord, we have a slight problem."

The day came and went and there where now once three days until Tomoyo was to be married. Eriol was distant in this three day period. Both Sakura and Tomoyo now carried at stone with a worn off symbol, they Eriol and Syaoran had given them. Lakiko grew worried and Shi was never really seem. Everything was so distant it almost seemed as if nobody was there in the Kinomoto palace.

Eriol now was on the roof to the palace once again dreaming of true freedom. It was strange to him actually noticing the wind touch him. It was almost terrible to think of what he was going to have to do next.

_'Eriol. . . '_

Eriol closed his eyes and listened to the soft female voice that was calling his name. "Yes." Eriol answered to the calling voice. Eriol opened his eyes and then appear a dark haired woman wearing a english styled dress. _'My son. . . . . . "_

**To be concluded.**

**Hope you like this, I know most of you are in the dark right now but don't worry, things are going to clearing up really, really, really soon. And Sorry I haven't updated in a while, School has been a pain in the butt. And thanks to everyone who reviewed already and enjoyed this story so far.**

**Remember to review.**

**Sakura123**


	9. Death's Messagers and the Tarot card mea

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Death's Messagers and the Tarot card meanings**

* * *

Syaoran was in the main hall except he was on the chandler looking at the high window to the sun, it was about 30 mintues before the sun set. Syaoran heart was rapidly beating, he was nervous, excited, afraid, and some many more emotions he had numbed the past five years that haunted his mind.

Eriol came in the main chambers and jumped up high to the chandler. "Syaoran, why are you sweating?" Eriol asked cooly. Syaoran sighed and looked away. "My emotions are getting the best of me, you needn't be worried." Syaoran answered back in almost a stammer. "Syaoran, Don't worry, me being worried isn't the least of our problems." Eriol said patting Syaoran back. Syaoran just nodded then saw the doors open. It was Touya.

Prince Touya looking up and then went back to looking to his destenation. Tatsuki came in after Touya, Touya took a sercret passage way to make sure Tatsuki didn't see him. "TATSUKI!" Syaoran called from above.

Tatsuki stopped and looked around. "What is calling me?" He shouted back looking all around him.

"We are." Eriol said as Syaoran and Eriol jumped down landing on the heavy marble floor. "Chao, Li, What can I do you for?" Tatsuki said in a sickenly sweet voice. Syaoran ran quickly over to Tatsuki taking his spicked whip that was on his belt. "The real question is what can we do to you?" Syaoran said evily looking at that whip and letting his play in his hands.

"I told you I'd get you back." Eriol said walking snaking to Tatsuki. Syaoran swung around the whip and struck Tatsuki's right leg making him shout and pain and fall to him knees. "You bastards are too late, I told King Kinomoto everything, you thought running away was going to set you free, HA! I have everything you own and are." Tatsuki said evily. Eriol took out his daggar and kneeled down to Tatsuki level and smirked.

"I've waited years for this moment." Eriol purred evily. Eriol pushed Tatuki to the floor ruffly. Tatsuki tried to kick Eriol but Syaoran brutally whipped his leg. "Look who's the rat now." Syaoran said now emotionless. Eriol was on top of Tatsuki with his hand over him month. "Let me see, which place is better to have a daggar in your body?" Eriol looked to Tatsuki's chest and slowly and lightly ran his dagger down. "You prick." Eriol said taking his hand off Tatsuki's mouth. Tatuski spat at Eriol.

"Good choice." Syaoran said and took out his dagger and went to his cheek.

Tatsuki was about to scream but Eriol covered his mouth. "Shh, we don't want to spoil anything, you trader."

"We know all about your devilish plan to start a war, nice try." Syaoran said whipping his dagger on Tatsuki's shirt. "I must admit that was plan was nice, kill of the Prince Touya and his future wife putting that blood on the strongest kingdom and starting a war." Syaoran continued. "He always had a nasty style of killing." Eriol said walking to Syaoran after getting off of Tatsuki. Eriol ripped off Tatsuki's shrit sleeve and tied it around his mouth.

Syaoran kicked Tatsuki turning his onto his stomach. "Your dreams of war is over." Syaoran was whipping Tatsuki without mercy as he did to Eriol. Eriol turned and looked to the window the sun was doing down slowly. "Better make this quick." Eriol said. Syaoran twrilled the whip around in a perfect circle and then turned around and stricking the whip on Tatsuki's back leaving blood on the whip. Syaoran dropped the whipped and both Eriol and Syaoran drew there sword.

Lakiko and Shi knew what Eriol and Syaoran were doing at the very moment and didn't brother them as much as they thought it would. As for Tomoyo and Sakura, they were reading there assighed books from there teacher. "Tomoyo, did you hear something?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded feeling sick to her stomach. "I think it's coming from the main hall." Tomoyo said closing her book and walking out her room along with Sakura.

Eriol's right cheeks was spattered with blood and Syaoran shirt was covered in it. Syaoran sighed and looked to Tatsuki's slowly deaming eyes. "This isn't as fulfilling as I expected." Syaoran said looking to Tatsuki's stomach which was gashed. "It isn't." Eriol answered.

Sakura and Tomoyo stopped at the main hall hear someone whimpering. "Sakura stop." Tomoyo said looking threw the cracked door. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. "Let's end it." Syaoran said hating the smell of Tatsuki's blood. "Very well." Eriol said. Eriol and Syaoran both rasied there swords and let them fall with a strong force. Tomoyo and Sakura heard the sickening sound of Tatsuki head being detached from his body along with his body being split in half.

Sakura back away pale as a ghost while Tomoyo was holding her stomach and mouth. "Come Tomoyo." Sakura said running off sliently along with Tomoyo.

Eriol picked up Tatsuki head and smirked. "We win." He said and threw it though the window. Prince Touya came from his hiding place and looked at the blood mangled body. "For the future." Touya whispered. Eriol and Syaoran walked to the kichen heading to the garden. Touya sighed and looking to the sky. "Forgive me Mother." He said and walked away.

As night fell Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't rest. There minds were still haunted with the images of Eriol and Syaoran murdering Tatsuki was more then painful. "I can't believe this is happening." Sakura said looking to the cresent moon. "I know there hatred toward him was great, but killing him for what cause?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes and sat on her bed slowly. "Why?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura walked to the balcony and began to climb up toward the roof. Tomoyo got off her bed and jogged to Sakura. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo whispered harshly. "I going to find the meaning of this." Sakura whispred with a grunt climbing the wall. Tomoyo sighed and followed after Sakura to the roof.

Eriol and Syaoran were eating apple's wearing there black kinomo, they were bearly visible. "I feel empty." Eriol said throwing his apple core. "Of course you are." Syaoran said throwing his as well. "We stopped a war, but it isn't over."

"I can't wait any longer." Eriol said looking to the sky longingly.

"Yes, you can. Just a little longer and then we have finished are mission."

"And what mission is that?"

Syaoran and Eriol turned around holding there dagger firmly and relaxed seeing Tomoyo and Sakura walking to them. "What are you still doing up?" Syaoran said to Sakura. "I should be asking you the same question, but I have a better one." Sakura said coldly.

"Why did you murder Tatsuki?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol and then Syaoran. It was slient for a moment bring Sakura to her edge. "I command you to answer me!" Tomyo said with the anger for Eriol buliding inside her. Eriol and Syaoran looked ahead hearing the wind blow past them. "I don't take orders." Eriol said to Tomoyo. "I want to know what is happening, why did you murder Tatsuki?" Tomoyo said feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura sighed and flolded her arms over her chest. "Your not ready to know why." Syaoran answered.

"Do you think us stupid? that we don't understand?" Sakura said offeneded.

"No, it's just not time to tell you why." Eriol shouted. Tomoyo and Sakura were slient. Syaoran looked to the sky filled with bright stars that seemed like glass. The emotion between the fours was painful to be even around them. Tomoyo exhaled slowly. "Fine." She said and walked away. Eriol looked to Tomoyo as she went back down the wall. "Why can't you see that we love you and want to know what your hiding, you distanting yourselves from us." Sakura said forcing by her emotions.

The morning came and Syaoran and Eriol slept and woke without a care. Syaoran looked to the lake and grinned a little. "I guess this is it, huh?" Syaoran said sadly. Eriol put on his sword and simply nodded. "I have to admit, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for excepting me, Brother." Syaoran said turning around. Eriol smiled a little. "Thank you for standing my persence, Bother." Eriol said kindly. Syaoran truely smiled to Eriol. Eriol smiled back and walked over to his brother.

"It's been exciting." Syaoran said and hugged Eriol tightly. "Come, we must hurry." Eriol said braking his brothers embrace.Syaoran just nodded as they walked off the roof.

Prince Touya walked pass and nodded to them. Eriol and Syaoran went up to him. "I hope your ready." Prince Touya whispered. Eriol and Syaoran nodded. "Good." Prince Touya walked down the stairs and Eriol and Syaoran went the other way. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped looking to Eriol and Syaoran running pass them not even glancing at them.

Syaoran and Eriol ran to the kitchen meeting the servant Mayflower. She bowed and smiled to them. "There all there in the main hall." Mayflower said to them. "Thank you for your help." Syaoran gave Mayflower a velet bag of gold pieces. "Luck be with you." She said as they walked out the kitchen.

"Skywather! Have you anything to say of this?" King Kinomoto pointed to the rotting headless body of Tatsuki. Eriol and Syaroan walked up to the King who was infuriated. "Guards!" He yelled. Syaoran and Eriol drew there swords. "This was quicker then I thought." Syaoran said to Eriol who just nodded.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Tatsuki Manghiji, the death of two search pary soilders, escaping, and courting royals." The King said in a firm voice. Syaoran and Eriol just and beheaded two guards listening to there now lifeless body hit the pure white marble floor and staining it with blood. Everything was slient. "Kill them!" The King shouted suddenly.

(A/n: I know, I'm making Sakura's father a fool in there but just read and learn).

Syaoran ducked five guards and split them half another while Eriol stabbed four other guards. "Done." Eriol whispered to Syaoran when there back touched. "Me too." Syaoran whispered back. Sakura and Tomoyo went in the chambers baffled at the sight of blood.

Syaoran and Eriol put there swords down and the guards piled around then hitting them knocking Syaoran and Eriol out. Sakura heart broke as Syaoran fell to the floor and was taken away along with Eriol. Every thing was beginning to blurr. "No." Sakura said softly and fainted. "Sakura!" Tomoyo was trying to hold Sakura up but she was to heavy. "Uncle!" Tomoyo called.

And everything from there was a blurr. Lakiko and Shi helped Tomoyo get Sakura to the hospital wing. The bodies were cleaned from the main hall's floor and Syaran and Eriol were sent to the prison cell.

Syaoran and Eriol had slept to night fall, and winter was coming from the colder nights. Syaoran opened his eyes seeing Eriol stilling sleeping. 'Finally it's over.' Syaoran thought rubbing his aching head. Syaoran crawled over to Eriol and lifted his head placing it on his lap. Syaoran let Eriol sleep a little longer he seemed somewhat at peace at the time, waking his would only bring him back to his living hell that was his life now.

* * *

_Eriol's dream_

**"Eriol. . . . . "**

**Eriol turned around and was in a wild field of flowers with the sun baring down on him. "Eriol. . . . "**

**"Who are you!" Eriol shouted running though the fields looking to for the voice. "It's me . . . ."**

**"Who are you!" Eriol shouted stopping and then turning around looking to Tomoyo who was smiling. "It's me you silly man." Tomoyo said with a bright smile. Eriol sighed and walked closer to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo giggled and ran off. **

**"Wait!" Eriol shouted running off behind the giggle Tomoyo. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted playfully. Eriol stopped seeing Tomoyo stopping at the waterfall. "It's so wonderful, isn't it Eriol?" Tomoyo said turning to Eriol. Eriol looked to the sparkling waterfall, it was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen in his life. **

**"Not as wonderful as you are." Eriol said kindly taking Tomoyo's warm hand. Tomoyo's smile made Eriol heart beat rapidly with excitement with being around her. "Eriol, I'm happy enough to be your wife and also bare your children." Tomoyo said caressing Eriol cheek. Eriol smiled and looked to his finger. He was wearing a gold ring. This dream was a perfect dream. "Tomoyo, if you are ready to and I'm more then willing." Eriol answered to Tomoyo who kissed him softly. Eriol embraced Tomoyo tightly not wanting to let her go with the fear of her disappearing.**

* * *

"Eriol. . . . . "

"Eriol . . . ."

Eriol moaned and turned his head. "To. . moyo"

"Eriol, wake up." Syaoran said softly. Eriol opened his eyes and looked to Syaoran who smiled a little. "Is it over?" Eriol asked with a hoarse voice. Syaoran just smiled and nodded. "I'm glad." Eriol sighed. "We just have to worry about Tomoyo and Sakura." Syaoran said looking to the bared small window bring in the fresh cold mid-fall air. Eriol sat up and looked at his hands and then to a black figure that was standing in front of there cell.

"We did what you asked, now leave us in peace." Syaoran said coldly. The black hooded smock figure chuckled. "I see, you both have made a difference in both you and your lovers lives, God smiles upon you, but he does not smile upon the death the was brought here this day, I hope that the Lord in Heaven forgives you for your past sins." The same eerie voice from the forest echoed in the cellar. "And what are we to do now?" Eriol asked looking to the black figure. "Nothing, but be truthful and do what you want to for the first time that is left in this palace."

As footsteps approached the black figure left in a blink of a eye. "Mmm, what a predicament." Syaoran said. Eriol chuckled and looked to the navy blue sky. "Princess, they are murderers, they'll kill you." Said a distressed guard. "I said leave, I am not completely helpless!" Eriol heard Tomoyo shouted. "Give me the keys."

"Yes princess." The guard said and walked out of the cellar. Tomoyo and Sakura were shadowed but there fury was flaring like a forest fire. Eriol turned and looked a head. "Do you not have anything to say in defence of your actions?" Tomoyo said coldly folding her arms over her chest.

"No." Eriol answered blankly.

"Have you gone mad? now you are to be trialed and god only knows what going to happen." Sakura said walking out the shadow and to Syaoran opening the cellar. Eriol and Syaoran just sat there with no a emotion on there faces. "Aren't you a shamed of what you did?" Tomoyo said looking to both Syaoran and Eriol.

"No." They said in unison. "You are truely heartless." Tomoyo said walking in the cellar looking to the two young men firmly. "If we hadn't did what we di, you'd make a mistake and be dead already." Eriol said back fearlessly. Tomoyo blinded with rage and pain slapped Eriol hard. Eriol eyes were closed with his cheek stinking.

"If you loved any bit of me then you wouldn't have done something so stupid!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura wasn't shocked or alarmed at Tomoyo's sudden action. Eriol touched his cheek and opened his eyes turning his head back to Tomoyo. "We did so because we do love every bit of you." Syaoran exclaimed. "How do you mean?" Sakura said almost instantly.

"I can not tell you unless you wish to hear so." Syaoran said looking into Sakura emerald eyes steadily. "Were listening." Tomoyo said rudely. "Do you remember when we suddenly went mad for a moment's time in the forest?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and then to Syaoran. "What is this about?" Sakura said trying to stay calm. "Well, we had a little visit from something we have been running from without knowing." Eriol said:

* * *

Flashback

_"What are you?" Eriol asked looking to the dark smocky figure that floated from the ground and it's voice echoed with three or more voices. "I am Death, and I have a mission for you Eriol of the Daidoji clan and Prince Syaoran of the Li clan, A terrible war well take place that well leave the world that you know in a complete waste land." The Death spirit said. "And we are to do what? And why are you asking us?" Syaoran said stocking the fire._

_"God, sees your good souls and wishes you to save the ones you love the every most, God wants you in his kindom pure of all your past sins." The figure looked ahead to Tomoyo and Sakura who were sleeping peacefully. "What if we refuse your so-called mission from God?" Eriol asked coldly. "Then you will live on in madness from a broken heart, This choose depends on your lovers future, if you except this offer I will grant you power to kill all those in part of this brutal planed war." _

_Eriol looked to Syaoran then they both looked back to Tomoyo and Sakura. "If you truthfully love them they you wouldn't let them die a horrible death, these women are stronger then you think, they well lead to peace through out the land."_

_"I excpet." Syaoran said suddenly. "Syaoran , have you gone mad?" Eriol shot to Syaoran sharply. "No, I love Sakura and would do anything for her even giving my life in the process." _

_The dark figures nodded. "What say you, Eriol of the Daidoji clan, you leave your lover to death or save her from a terrible fate?"_

_Eriol's heart shock with the pain and disire of protecting Tomoyo, one of the every few people in the world that will love him. "I say. . . . I except."_

_"Good, with the power of God, I bless you both."_

_A white flash of light beamed through Syaoran and Eriol inflecting pain on them. . . . . ._

End flashback

* * *

"I don't understand, the Death spirit told you to kill Tatsuki to save us?" Sakura said looking from Eriol to Syaoran.

"Yes, he was planing on killing your brother and his future queen since he was heir to the throne, and putting the blood on the strongest clan and gaining power from the other clan, the stones we gave you are to perserve our bodies and souls." Eriol exclaimed.

"Why are you preverving you bodies and souls, what are you planning to do?" Tomoyo said with nervousness building in her body. "We are to be kill." Syaoran answered. Sakura gasped along with Tomoyo

"Y-your lying." Sakura stammered feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Eriol shock his head. "No, our death well bring peace to this Kingdom and then next generation."

"But you haven't been judged, you can just lie and we can still be together." Tomoyo said whipping an escaping tear. "As much as lying would be the right thing to do in your eyes, lying would sink us lower then we are." Eriol said firmly looking to Tomoyo. "Why? Why are you doing this, you can just as well escape while there is still time." Sakura forced out feeling her emotions taking over.

Syaoran smirked. "Yes, but we've ran enough."

Tomoyo cupped her face in her hands completly sodding violently racking her body with the painful emotions that she prayed would never happen. Syaoran turned to Eriol who seemed uneffected by Tomoyo sudden emotional outburst. Sakura sniffed and whipped her tears away and went to Tomoyo hugging her for comfort.

"But you must listen," Eriol began again. Tomoyo sighed unevenly and looked to Eriol who her flushed face and glassy eyes from her tears. "This isn't the last time you well see us, Come to the Li kingdom and place the stones in the fountain in the main hall."

"When you are to die, how do we know when to come? I don't believe your going to die." Tomoyo said whipping the ever flowing tears. "Come when you are carry your first child." Syaoran advised. "Why?" Sakura asked breathlessly. "You'll understand soon. " Eriol simply. "Now stop crying."

Tomoyo let go of Sakura and embraced Eriol inhaling his sweet fresh scent. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol returned her embrace. "You will know." He said.

Syaoran stood up and looked to the sparkling stars. Sakura just stood and looked to Syaoran. "You must go now," Syaoran said. Eriol stood up holding Tomoyo's hand helping her up. "Guards also can play spy." Syaoran finished. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and kissed him lightly. "I'll be waiting for you." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo exhaled trying to collect herself.

Tomoyo left glancing to Eriol again and locked the cellar door. Eriol sat back down in a mediating stance and relaxed. "Eriol?" Syaoran said looking to his brother.

"Yes?"

"Are we heartless?"

"Humans have a strange why of defining heart."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Emotionally yes, mentally no."

"Mars is darker tonight then ever, do you think by Tatsuki's death the war will still come?"

"We did what was asked to be done, he just have to wait and see how history plays out."

"You are very level headed about this." Syaoran sat down in front of Eriol with his back supported on the cellar bars.

"No, I'm just as afraid as you are."

"I'm not afraid to die anymore."

Eriol scoffed and looked to Syaoran. "I suppose I am the fearfull one now."

"Do you have something to confess?"

"Not really."

"Amuse me."

Eriol smirked and looked at his hands for a moments time. He flew as if someone was looking threw him, controling his very body.

"In the twenty years I have lived I have always wanted to play a drinking game."

Syaoran laughed for the first in so long.

"Well, I am glad I have amused you."

"Don't be offened, for I also wanted to play a game called Poker I've learned while we were in England."

"This time is better a time then when we are dead."

Syaoran opened a hidded pocket inside his armor and took out a deck of playing cards with naked women on them. "I see you chose this deck your self." Eriol said raising his eyebrow. "No, it was given to me by a young girl." Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol chuckled. "Very interesting, now lets see how this game is played."

* * *

**I know, I know, sappy, mushy, and corny. Well, I try. just review and if you don't understand send reveiw what you don't understand to me. Anyway I hope this chapter brings some light into the little mystery in this story. Hope you like it.**

**Remember to Review**

**Sakura123**


	10. Only God shall judge Me!

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Only God shall judge me!**

* * *

The next morning Eriol and Syaoran were waiting for Lakiko and Shi. They felt them passing the area seven times that morning, feeling they're uneasy auras. Syaoran and Eriol hadn't slept that night, for this wasn't on their minds, But Sakura and Tomoyo were. Syaoran stood up hearing someone coming.

"Leave us."

Shi walked down the stone stairs followed by Lakiko. Eriol didn't move, Syaoran looked to them firmly not offended with this sudden visit, but surprised that they had nerve enough to see them in their state.

"So, _Syaoran_, what have you to say for yourself?" Shi said walking to the barred cellar. Syaoran sat back down not answering his question. "Nothing, I see." He said. "Do you know how Tomoyo and Sakura Feel?" Shi said.

"Yes." Eriol answered.

"Ah, so you answer at the sound of your Lovers names, but not answer to your names, pity, I thought you more of a man then that." Shi said coldly looking down on Syaoran and Eriol.

"Do not insult us." Eriol said looking to Shi who just smirked at Eriol's remark. Shi walked closer to the cell as Lakiko was behind him quietly. "What are you going to do? Murder me, as you did Tatsuki?" Shi said. Syaoran leapt up and grabbed Shi by his neck chocking him. Lakiko jerked suddenly on guard. "Let him go." He ordered. Syaoran held a firm grip around Shi's neck making his eyes suddenly go blank. "Syaoran." Eriol said to Syaoran calmly. Syaoran growled and let go of Shi who began gasping for air.

"You should have never come here, you think us crazy and mad don't you? You should be ashamed of yourselves, we are here risking our very life for you and your people and this is the payment we get, both Eriol and I could be in Spain by now, we are protecting your future! Your life! Your queen! Your kingdom! And you repay us with insults! You are very lucky it is too late for us to turn back." Syaoran said with anger flowing freely into ever word.

"I know, I know everything and everything that must come to past." Lakiko said helping Shi up as he finally caught his breath. "Then you must understand what we are being ask to do." Eriol said firmly.

"Yes, and I think that you are making a mistake, Princess Sakura and Tomoyo don't wish for your death, your love for each other is stronger then anything, don't take their love for you away, I don't want to see them this way, I would think, no, imagine the pain too great for them to bear." Lakiko said.

Eriol began to laugh. Syaoran looked to him and sighed. Eriol stopped and looked to Shi and Lakiko. "You think them weak, I believe Tomoyo and Sakura are strong enough, believe in them and your future."

Syaoran looked away from Eriol. "The guards will come for you for your hearings." Shi said finally. "I thank you for being the first to love them as you do and forever will"

Eriol just nodded. "We leave you, and wish for your true peace."

As Lakiko and Shi walked out the cellar, Syaoran fell to his knees feeling tearing escaping from his eyes for the first time in his life. "Why do you cry?" Eriol asked looking to Syaoran who hit the ground. "I wish everything was different, I wish Sakura wouldn't have to be in this pain, I love her so much Eriol. I can't let her go." Syaoran sodded resting his head on the ground.

"If you love her, then you will do what is best."

"_We_ aren't doing anything, _We_ are being told to do this mission!" Syaoran yelled who his head still to the ground. "I wish love wasn't real, it's only a path you take to pain."

"Syaoran, wishing now isn't going to change what we are, what they are. If you love Sakura then you well learn to let her go as she will do in time."

Syaoran tears stopped, he sat up with the tips of his feet supporting him. "This armor is heavy." Syaoran said. Eriol was already taking off this arm armor and his magic defenses. Syaoran felt light once he took out his shin guards and arm guards. "I wonder if we can last with these emotion." Syaoran said with a small smirk playing on his lips. "We will. Now relax." Eriol advised closing his eyes and listening to everything and anything that moved.

Tomoyo was taking a milk bath feeling empty inside. All she could think about was Eriol, every time she closed her eyes she could feel him, taste him, want him, see him. Her whole body ached for him so badly. Tomoyo leaned on the Tub edge and looking up to the ceiling. "God, please. Don't take him away from me." She prayed in a whisper. Sakura came in holding a tray. "Tomoyo?" She said.

Tomoyo turned her head to Sakura who was wearing a black kimono. "I brought you your kimono and some relaxing tea." Sakura said setting Tomoyo's kimono on the small table that was next to her along with the tea. "Thank you." Tomoyo whispered rubbed her arm with a sponge softly. "Are you all right?" Sakura asked hoping she wasn't thinking of Eriol too strongly.

Tomoyo didn't answer. She just looked ahead blankly. "Tomoyo, are you still thinking out Eriol?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo hugged her knees still not answering Sakura.

"If you like, I could get Father to bring him here." Sakura suggested. "You cannot, he is to be heard today, have you forgotten?" Tomoyo spoke finally. "No, we are supposed to be there." Sakura said. "I can't be there, Sakura. I don't think I can bear this. I want him in my arms again." Tomoyo said beginning to feel tear escape her eyes.

Sakura nodded forcing back her tears. "I know how your feeling Tomoyo." Sakura said wiping a tear from her cheek. "But it is our duty."

"Are duties . . . we were the ones who started this, we are the ones who fell in love, why aren't we in that cellar with them as betrayers?" Tomoyo asked firmly. "No one knows about our love for them except for Shi and Lakiko." Sakura exclaimed.

"I guess Tatsuki didn't tell Uncle the whole story, I guess he wants us innocent for breeding purposes." Tomoyo said with anger. "Tomoyo, I've known you all my life, when your Mother died, you stood strong, now that you are in love you must do the same . . . stay strong. I know that you think me a fool for saying so but I believe that this is all for the better." Sakura said sadly.

Tomoyo sighed and nodded. "I'll be strong Sakura. I'll be strong for him, for my people, for you and myself." Tomoyo wiping her own coming tears. "Now, dry off. It is almost time." Sakura said handing Tomoyo a towel.

The morning was over and Afternoon came, the guards tied Syaoran and Eriol's hand tightly pushing them to a huge room with large window and red satin curtains with seats everywhere. Syaoran and Eriol turned seeing Tomoyo and Sakura in the high seats with body guards beside them.

The room was filled with people murmuring, exchanging looks and waiting. "SILENCE!" Said the judge of this private court shouted and all the voices died out making the room eerily silent. "We have come her today, because the laws have been broken and a murder has been planed and performed." Said Judge Juatsuko. "Now we will begin." He said. Eriol and Syaoran were pushed to their knees.

"Eriol, of the Daidoji clan and former Prince Syaoran Li, of the Li clan, how terribly you have betrayed your royal family for such a manner."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other not knowing of Syaoran and Eriol's royal blood. "You call yourselves Skywatcher, Yes?"

"You answered the question already." Eriol said coldly. "Mmm, yes I suppose I did, well you both are being changed for second degree murder, escaping and killing off two search party members, and killing the royal King's second hand, what is your plea?" The Judge asked.

It was a moment of silence. Sakura and Tomoyo looked down on Eriol and Syaoran with heavy hearts. "Guilty." Syaoran and Eriol said in unison. The room was filled with gasps and bursted into argument able voices. "Order!" The judge shouted and silence resumed. "On what charges?" He asked.

Without a pause Eriol and Syaoran answered in unison: "All of them."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked down feeling lost hope. "Care to explain why you murdered Tatsuki?"

"He was a killer," Eriol began. Everyone started talking in confused whispers. "I can tell you, the true spirit of death came to us and told us to kill him, Tatsuki wanted to kill Prince Touya and put the blood on the strongest clan gaining power and everything that went with it, this war would have been terrible, all the blood, the pain and suffering he would have caused and to stop his war, Tatsuki was to be killed." Eriol finished in a loud voice.

"So the spirit of death came and told you to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Do you know you both are being judged?"

"Only God shall judge us, you are just here to listen to are stories." Syaoran said. "Do you swear everything word you uttered is the truth?" King Kinomoto said. "I swear it, we did so to protect you, the Princesses, and your future. If you don't believe me then when the next servant dies in three days you can't call us liars." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo and Sakura then to the King. The room bursted into outrage and began shouting.

"ORDER!"

"When you were servants of this kingdom, why did you run away?"

"There was something out there calling are names and being in this kingdom was blocking are freedom, escaping was the only chose since you haven't gave a servant freedom since the death of the Queen." Syaoran said. Everything was out of order once again until the judge shouted for silence.

"And becoming an assassin was part of your plan?"

"Yes, my Father was Clow, a assassin of the Daidoji clan until the day it was under siege, I was born and by the time I was seven years, my Father was brutally killed, my mother raped and killed and I was left to be beaten until I was found by Syaoran and then became a servant." Eriol said truthfully.

"I have been a servant since my clan was under attack and I was snatched doing the time of my clans killing." Syaoran said.

"As I hear, Mmm. But you still are being trailed for murder, do you not feel pity?"

"No." Syaoran and Eriol said firmly.

"We did what was right, we cursed are names from are royal family to protect this kingdom, do what you may, but with Tatsuki's death will come forever peace in this land and threw out other lands." Syaoran said.

"I have heard enough."

The guards grabbed Syaoran and Eriol and took them out of the room back to the dungeon. "I think they should be spared." Said a Monk beside the King. "Why? They are truly mad, the Death spirit? Ha!" The Judge mocked. "Juatsuko, I ask you to spare them." Tomoyo suddenly said standing up.

"You don't know the laws Princess, you are only-"

Tomoyo interrupted. "You should know you place, Judge, Don't for forget I am the Princess of my clan and I have more power over you then you think, so I advise you to watch what you say." Tomoyo said firmly. "Excuse me, Princess."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow and sat back down. "I think they should be beheaded." A woman said coldly. "They should be spared, it is only right they killed Tatsuki." The Monk said again. "Killing is unacceptable." The woman shouted. "They could be lying, trying to escape again."

"Assassins aren't taught to lie, I since a great energy from them, and protecting this kingdom is a good bid even for a trailed killer, he should be spared. King Kinomoto, what do you think?" The Monk said wisely.

King Kinomoto sighed rubbing his temple. "I can't sentence these young men to death, it's not in my nature, they did do a good-natured thing in protecting my family and kingdom. I wish for them to be spared."

"Kinomoto, you are very weak, if my brother hadn't died he would have calmed the throne!" The woman named Kya said with fury burning off ever word. "I'm the King and I say they are to be spared." Kinomoto shouted back standing up. Tomoyo and Sakura took their leave and went to there chambers feeling lost hope and the growing emptiness.

"I'm the Judge and I say what happens to these boys." The Judge shouted breaking Kya's on going shouts. "No, I want a brief moment, and I will call when I have made my decision."

King Kinomoto and the other people in the private court left the room with whispered and murmurs filling the room.

Prince Touya stopped his Father mid-way to the doors. "Father, you can't let this happen, do you what it is to do to Sakura and Tomoyo?" He said firmly. "I wish I could do more but I can't, even being the king of this kingdom, I have limits and this law will be changed, I promise you." Kinomoto said softly placing his hand on his only sons' shoulder. "Damn the law, Father. If he saved the Kingdom then let them free!" Touya said pushing his Father's hand away.

"I know you wish your sister and cousin's happiness but I can't do anything more." He exclaimed. Touya pushed away from his Father and stormed up to Sakura and Tomoyo's chambers. Everything was quiet. It was so new to Touya, it was like being in a grave-less grave yard, hearing the voices of the dead whispering in his ear.

Touya stopped at the Princesses chambers and knocked on the door softly. "Come in." He heard Sakura said softly. Touya opened the door seeing Tomoyo looking out the window while Sakura was sitting on Tomoyo's bed. "Are you all right?" Touya asked seriously shutting the door to behind him softly.

"Yes, why do you ask such a thing?" Sakura said trying to cover her feelings that where forcing to show. "You needn't Lie Sakura, I know about him." Touya said firmly sitting next to her. Sakura scoffed and looked to Touya. "I thought you would, how long have you known?" His sister asked. "Years." He answered. "What are they going to do to them?" Tomoyo asked turning toward Touya and Sakura. "I suggest not to think the best, Father isn't doing a damn thing about it. I think they might sentence them to death." Touya said softly.

Sakura felt ever part of her body ache hearing with Touya said. Sakura rest her head on her brother's chest and cried violently. Touya embraced Sakura comforting her. Tomoyo hand curled into a fist as she picked up a glass vase and threw it to the door. Sakura jumped at Tomoyo action. "No!" Tomoyo yelled pushing the books off the neat shelf and then falling to her knees sodding uncontrollably. Sakura whipped her tears and went to Tomoyo along with Touya who's heart went out to them.

"He can't leave me." Tomoyo whispered burying face in her hands sobbing. "He's supposed to be here. . . for me."

Sakura felt her tears escaping here emeralds. Suddenly Tomoyo stopped crying and fell into a deep slumber. Touya picked Tomoyo up and led her softly on her bed. Sakura and Tomoyo's face was flushed from crying. "She needs to sleep. I'll get a servant to bring you some food." Touya said walking out the room with the glass from the broken vase crunching under his shoes. Sakura just nodded and held Tomoyo hand. "Sakura?" Touya said before shutting the door. "Yes?" Sakura answered back trying to gather herself.

"Don't cry, stay strong for Mother." He said.

Sakura simply nodded turning back to Tomoyo who faced looked troubled.

Syaoran sat down next to Eriol on the wall and sighed. "I feel this is the end." He said. Eriol simply nodded. "I suppose."

* * *

**Sakura123, here. I know it's a little sad just thinking about it. That's what I'm trying to do, well not really but I think you know what I mean. I'm not much for trying to get people to cry reading my fics, but hey! I try. Hope you like this chapter. I'm not trying to make this a just Sakura and Syaoran fic, I want it to be revolved around everyone in the story. I'll be a little longer for the next chapter so forgive me for that but I'm going to make it a little longer then this. Remember to Review, and thanks for reading.**

**and for those of you who couldn't understand. Syaoran and Eriol and doing this for the Kinomoto king so there won't be a war, with him living there was still a strong chance that it would be one, so there doing this for peace and love.**

**Sakura123**


	11. Final true moments with you

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Final true moments with you.**

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoken feeling the large void in her heart that grew inside her. She was still at Tomoyo's bedside, Tomoyo seemed at peace in her sleep. Sakura had wish Tomoyo wasn't dreaming of her lover Eriol, it pained her to see her so passionate with anger. Tomoyo stirred and sighed mutter Eriol's name ever so softly. Sakura wish wasn't granted. Sakura left Tomoyo to herself and left her the chambers walking into a hall of busy servants.

Everything to her seem so plain, bland, and blank along with the feeling she was having at the moment. Sakura's emerald eyes didn't sparkle the way they did when she walked past her Mother favorite vase that stood on a marble stand with cherry blossoms, Forget me nots, and Peach blossom.

"Princess?"

Sakura turned around slowly looking to Shi who face was troubled and worried. "Yes, Prince Shi." Sakura answered plainly. "The sentencing well be this afternoon, would you wish for me to come with you?" Shi asked walking closer to Sakura who took a step back. "I would very much, Thank you Prince Shi." Sakura said looking up to the Prince. "Sakura, are you all right?" Shi asked looking into Sakura's blank eyes. "Yes, thank you for you concern, now I must go." Sakura took her leave and went to her brother chambers, wanting her brother to comfort her and hold he as he did yesterday.

Sakura stopped and looked at her brothers chamber door and was oddly waiting for something to happen. Sakura wanted to go to her Father and tell him to call off the sentencing, but then he would have to know why and find out that she knew Syaoran, and he would have been upset about that. Sakura knocked on the door and a royal servant came to the door.

Touya was having his training armor taken off. "Sakura, I thought you'd pay me a visit." Touya said in a almost cheerful tone that sickened Sakura somewhat. "Brother, I can't bear this along, I wish Mother were here." Sakura said sitting on a near chair. Touya waved his hand and all the servants exited.

Touya missed his Mother more and more each day. He didn't think it was fair for him to know and see so much of his Mother and Sakura's only have small memories on her for painting of her and tales told to her as a child. Touya slipped on his shirt and turned to his sister.

"I wish Mother was here too, but I believe she is here with us in spirit." Touya said softly walking of to his sister and embracing her. Sakura closed her eyes feeling tears escaping her eyes once more. "Sakura, I know how strongly you feel for Syaoran, but just believe what he is doing is right." Touya whispered and Sakura simply nodded as the tears stopped. "I love him so much Touya, I hope you except him and my mistake in loving him so that my heart ache's for his touch, his kiss, his body, everyone of him and about him. My Brother please forgive me." Sakura pleaded looking up to her brother.

"I forgive you, Sakura." He said softly smoothing his sisters hair. "Now go to Tomoyo, she needs you more then ever now. You are her family. . . no. . . .we are her family, I must see Father." Touya said letting go of his sister and kissing her forehead lighting. Sakura nodded and left his chambers and headed back to hers. When she entering her chambers once again she saw Tomoyo embracing Lakiko with dear life with her painful sobbs. "Tomoyo-san?" Sakura said walking over to her. Tomoyo let go of Lakiko and looked to Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tomoyo answered back with her beautiful face was flushed and staninded with tears. Lakiko stood up and looked to Tomoyo painfully. "I will see you this afternoon for the sentencing." He said and left quickly. "Sakura, I can't do this, I won't stay her and let Eriol be taken away from me, I will go with him wherever he goes, I don't care about my being a princess, I love him and I won't leave him side!" Tomoyo said with passion. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and sat next to her cousin. "What would he say if you'd throw away everything you are?" Sakura asked.

As afternoon came Syaoran and Eriol were once again summoned to the court room once again with nothing to hope for, they obediently went along with the guards without speech. When they arrived at room of Judgement, that room had shuck with voices and shouts and then suddenly died in slience as Eriol and Syaoran went to there kness with there hands tied behind there backs.

"I am sure everyone knows why we are here again," began the Judge firmly. "We are here for the sentening to Former Prince Syaoran Li of the Li clan and Eriol of the Daidoji clan for there murdurs of two special search party officers and the brutal murder of the royal assintent Tatsuki. Jury what is your sentencing?"

Everything was slient as if it came to the room like a unexcepted gust of wind. Syaoran and Eriol's heart beated slowly excepting whatever that was coming as there sentence. "Yes, we sentence Former Prince Syaoran Li of the Li clan and Eriol of the Daidoji clan sentence. . . .to death by beheading for the murders of to royal search officers and Royal assiant Tatsuki." A male answered.

The room fell in a sudden outrage. Syaoran looked to Eriol who was grinning. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and left the Court room with Lakiko and Shi sliently not showing emotion of pain but the feeling was there. "They will be be-headed sun set on the firstday of winter in three days." The male jury finished firmly yet coldly.

"Do you both have any last request?" The judge said as the Monk shock his head and began praying. "We wish to speak to Princess Tomoyo and Sakura, for a moment before our deaths." Eriol said firmly over the shouting voices. The judge was about to dismiss Eriol's request but the Monk looked to the judge firmly. "Very well. Take them to the cellar." He ordered the guards. As they went to the Cellar's Tomoyo and Sakura caught a glimence of there lovers faces, not sad, yet firm and brave. As they walked down a flight of stairs, Sakura, Shi, Tomoyo, and Lakiko went into the emptying court room.

Touya wasn't looking at his Father. Sakura could feel him sadden and his rage. He was to be married in seven months by the girl of his dreams but everything was a nightmare for his sister and cousin. Tomoyo's wedding was canceled because of Syaoran and Eriol's little mishap.

"Touya!" Sakura called and ran into her brothers arms. Touya went to his kness and hugged his sister tightly. "I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered. Sakura forced back tears the were welling in her eyes slowly. "It's alright Brother, I understand." Sakura whispered. Touya looked up to his sister and nodded. "Be strong for him and Mother." He whispered getting off his knees and leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, Shi, and Lakiko in the empty courtroom.

Lakiko and Shi watched Syaoran and Eriol being take away with here heads down the to there surpise that didn't look at all bewildered or surpised by there sentencing. "We must see them before it is time." Shi suggested with Lakiko nodding in reply. Sakura and Tomoyo came out the the court room with sad expressions on there faces as they walked by Shi and Lakiko as if there weren't there. Touya came out the courtroom afterwards with a angered look on his face.

"Will they be alright?" Lakiko asked looking to Touya firmly. Touya just nodded and walked the other way and up a flight of stairs.

A day had pasted and the tragic news of Syaoran and Eriol sentencing became the most talked about topic in the Kinomoto kingdom. Most people morned and most were cheerful for there killing of Tatsuki and death sentence, most were happy to see more killing and the blood the assassin's on there land. But as the day went on Eriol and Syaoran began to emotionally fade into the darkness of the cold cellar as the first day of winter drew near.

Shi and Lakiko went to the cellar one evening giving Syaoran and Eriol there dinner. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked as Shi set the tray of food down. Eriol's eyes were closed but listening to everything that was going on around him. "We have come to advise you to escape." Lakiko said firmly. Syaoran looked at Shi who was holding the cellar keys. "Why?" Eriol said suddenly.

"Sakura and Tomoyo won't have to be sadden, knowing that your alive would be enough for them, that's why." Shi answered. Eriol scoffed making Shi frown. "Why are you mocking us?" Lakiko said offened. "Because, I've told you, we can't if we are to escape, you won't even be here, you'd be fighting a war that would be lost even with the strongest of men." Syaoran answered firmly and somewhat annoyed with repeating himself.

"Are you really going to let this happen? don't you care about them and what they are feeling!" Shi shouted. "We are doing this because we love them!" Eriol shouted standing up and looking to Shi darkly. Shi was slient for a moment when Lakiko began to talk.

"Then at least let us let you see them." Lakiko said kindly. Eriol and Syaoran looked away and nodded. "Very well," He said. "I'll see what I can do to-morrow."

Shi and Lakiko took there leave sliently. Syaoran looked to Eriol who was troubled deeply. "What are you thinking?" Syaoran asked sitting down and ignoring the food beside him. "It isn't what I'm thinking, it's what is tempting me." Eriol answered looking more deep in thought. "Why? Why were we chosen? We haven't anything special?" Eriol said looking out the hole that was for a window.

"Maybe we have no knowledge of it, but we are special in a way that God can see. And what is this temping feeling that threatens to take over you? Do you wish to escape and bring hell to this kingdom?"

"Yes, I want to be with her, I can't stop this feeling of tempatation, My body aches for freedom and my heart yearns for her, I don't think I am ready anymore."

"You are, we are. We have to do what is asked. Everything has a action and your passionate feelings might be the most dangerous action, I do not blame you for loving her and I feel the same thing for Sakura, but we must do what is asked of us, are death will not be remembered but frowned upon in this world but in the afterlife we will be thanked, please Eriol, we are finally being called to are Marker, let us follow his message. Let us be truely free."

"Very Well, My Lord in heaven must forgive me for my actions."

"He understands all, Brother."

"I suppose this is the last time we'll be breathing this air."

"Yes, but I must ask it of you, why are you now afraid? For I was the scared one at one point."

"I felt something I never felt before. . .I felt the need to live for Tomoyo, but I couldn't and I began to become afraid that she would hate me, I guess you are the strongest."

"We both are strong, but I do not dwell on power, but of the heart."

Eriol chuckled a little and looked to Syaoran who was flexing his fingers slowly hearing a snap. "Are you sure you weren't a monk in your past life?" Eriol said and Syaoran laughed a little. "Maybe."

* * *

**

* * *

Author Note:**

**Sorry everyone, but this is just a little something to make everything thing different, I know it's a sad, I kinda cried meself, but it all works out for the best, sorry for making it short, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, and also I know there was lots babblering in this so forgive me for that too. Until the next chapter. Remember to review everyone and this story is almost done just two more chapters and a little twist at the end.**

**JA NE**

**Sakura123**


	12. Dislodged

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dislodged**

* * *

The kingdom that day was oddly slient and still as the winter weather came upon them. Children weren't playing, the markets were closed and the Kinomoto palace was _still and slient _with only the winter wind blowing though the ghost like town. Tomoyo and Sakura were waiting for Syaoran and Eriol in the green field nearby the lake. Sakura could see Shi and Lakiko holding Eriol and Syaoran by there hand that were tied. With painful emotion flooding Sakura, she looked away. Tomoyo was sitting in the long grass hidden within the grass she hadn't seen anything that was taking place at the moment. As Shi and Lakiko let both Syaoran and Eriol go. Sakura walked up to Syaoran looking to him with painful eyes.

"We shall return for them in one hour." Lakiko said and bowed slightly to Sakura. Sakura nodded looking to Lakiko. "Come with me." Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand and walking him near the lake. Eriol sat down hidden in the grass feeling every living thing around him. It was late afternoon with the air cooling slowly and the sun falling.

Eriol had not the heart to look at Tomoyo, for he was afraid she would be angry with him and hate him with that last hours he had to spend on Earth.

Sakura kept walking with Syaoran holding his hand she stopped at the lake and looked to him. "Go! you must make haste." Sakura said letting go of Syaoran hand. Syaoran looked to the open water and trail that was leading to the next Kingdom. "Go!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran just stood there not responding to her order. "Syaoran leave, I beg you." Sakura pleaded hoping he would leave. "No." He said simply. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and looked down on at her feet with heavy heart. "Sakura, I must do what is asked of me." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura looked up blinking out a tear that ran down her flushed cheek. "You will never understand me, Syaoran." Sakura said looking to Syaoran with her beauitful emerald eyes looking glassy from the tears welling in her eyes.

"I understand you well enough, you ask me to leave so that you know I and still breathing and living with you in this world, I cannot except what you want me to do, for doing so will be the death of you and your people, do you want that so bad to keep me with you to kill your people and yourself?" Syaoran asked seriously. Sakrua looked away.

The lead feeling of realization came over Sakura, still knowing that Syaoran was correct for refusing her. "But I will see you once more like this?" Sakura asked looking up to Syaoran taking his hand in hers. "Yes, but not here, you must do as we say. When your are to birth your first child come to the Li kingdom." Syaoran said embracing Sakura as she shuck with tears. "I love you, Syaoran." She whispered in Syaoran ear softly with the tears falling onto Syaoran's arm. "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." He said. And with that love was sealed with a kiss. Sakura felt a tear escape her closed as eyes as she kissed Syaoran savory this taste and warmness of his lips for the last time. Syaoran's felt his heart and soul fill with Sakura love and warmth. And at the every moment, he was complete.

Tomoyo lyed in the grass watching a butterfly land on her arm and then fly away, she felt somewhat different outside the palace walls that confinded her with the freedom of him. "You can hate me if you like." Eriol said who was on the other side of a wall of tall grass. Tomoyo was slient hearing Eriol voice, she could feel him near her. "You don't have to love me or pretend to hate me. Or to pretend that you still think me alive." Eriol said softly and seriously knowing Tomoyo was listening.

"I am not pretending." Tomoyo said back firmly.

"Then you may hate me." Eriol said back.

It was slient for a moment's time, Eriol heart beated the way it did when he first met her, it surpised him for some reason, he knew that he loved Tomoyo, but it was must deeper, he wanted her, he wanted everything of her and about her. Just to hear her voice made him complete.

Tomoyo went to her knees and crawled threw the wall of grass that seprated them. "No." She said and looked to Eriol who was sitting looking into the lanvender-purple eyes that enchanted him so.

"Why not hate me? there is so much to hate me for." Eriol assured. "There is nothing to hate of you Eriol, I love you and I want you just as you are, I will not convince you to leave this place now, because I know you are a stubborn man, but I think you for giving up everything you are because for me. I just wish there was something I could do in return."

"Love me. That is my only wish from you." Eriol said simply.

"Then you have my love, sir." Tomoyo crawled closer to Eriol and sat in front of him caressing his cheek. Eriol closed his eyes and touch Tomoyo's hand. Eriol could feel her life energy, it felt of a soft spring breeze that was to last a long as her life and the season. "Oh, Tomoyo. What have you done to a man of death to turn to such a emotion such as love?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol. There kissed was ruff yet soft and longingful. When they broke there kiss it was like everything they thought was going to happen wasn't going to happen, it felt strange and new to them. Eriol brought Tomoyo to a seris of short kisses on her soft, warm lip. Tomoyo leaned into Eriol with him holding her supporting her weight and his.

Tomoyo stopped and looked into Eriol's sparkling Midnight blue eyes longingly. "I don't know if I can let you go." She said. Eriol kissed her again. "You must, and you will. Someday." Eriol said back.

"Why do I have to marry someone I don't truely love?"

"You are a princess, you will do what is asked of you," Eriol said tucking her silkly hair behind her ear. "Love him as you love me, don't try to hold on, for it shall kill my soul and yours, love me but love him more, marry him and think nothing of me."

Tomoyo nodded and kissed Eriol once more and stopped with both of them standing up.

Lakiko and Shi were walking in the distance heading toward Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran looked into Sakura emerald eyes again after kissing her for so long. "I'll never forget you." Sakura whispered softly to Syaoran. Syaoran just nodded and turned away walking to Shi and Lakiko along with Eriol slowly to there fate. Shi looked to Syaoran and Eriol sadly knowing what the impact on Tomoyo and Sakura as they watched them.

"Protect them." Syaoran said to the prince's who nodded and then began tying there hands taking them away. Syaoran and Eriol looked back one last time seeing the tears steaming slowly down there lovers faces.

The evening came and Syaoran and Eriol's Killers had arrived with there shapened Katana swords and there hooded faces with the malice of death radating off them. All the royals including Tomoyo and Sakura were dressed in black for the occasion. Tomoyo and Sakura covered there expression with black laced fans. The entire marketplace was there shouting and chanting words of hatred and death. "ORDER! THERE SHALL BE ORDER!" The spokemen named Maki shouted loudly over the shouting people and everything went slient.

Eriol and Syaoran were revealed to the crowd with there hands tied on to one another. "We have come here on this day of justice to trail these assassin's known as Skywather or in there past as servents of the kingdom, Eriol of the Daidoji clan and formor Prince Syaoran of the Li clan,"

Everyone gasped. "They have been judged on the murder of royal servent Tatsuki and two royal scearch party guard five years ago, and alas for escaping, on these charges they are both found . . . . guity!"

Everyone cheered, it was almost deathing. Syaoran and Eriol didn't hear it , The Death spirit was talking to them telling them everything that was going to happen after there death. "And as there punishment they are to be behead upon this_ very _day!"

Prince Touya was sitting with his bride-to-be Naruku holding her hand. He loved her so, she wanted to be there for him, it wasn't as painful as if was to him then it was to Tomoyo and Sakura who was hiding there feelings. "Do the guity have any last words?" Maki said firmly.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

Everyone and everything was quiet. "We do not feel remorce for murdering Tatsuki, he was a tratior!" Syaoran shouted so everyone could hear and with that statement murmurs filled the air. "I know this for a fact, because my brother and I got a message from the spirit of death to kill him, Tatsuki was going to frame Prince Touya and bring a terrible war from the Eco clan to the Kinomoto clan, you are very lucky indeed to be breathing on this day, you all would be killed, raped, burned and much worse, God called us to save you all from this fate and now you wish us are death . . . . and we except with open arms, and as a prime example, you there!" Syaoran pointed to a red hair woman. "Is your mother sick?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." The women answered. "She's been sick for almost a month."

"She will live, your mother will be well in a few days." Eriol said.

The women looked to Eriol and Syaoran with tears running down her cheeks. "And you spokesmen Maki, your brother will die in two days, he is being hunted by a unknown force, he meddled with dark magic and the demon he released will kill him, if you don't believe us then when we are dead and these prediction come to pass, thank us, you may have strong feelings of hate for us but we have nothing for you for to wish your goodness." Syaoran said.

"As you should know, Tatsuki killed a little girl, that women's granddaughter," Eriol began pointing to the old women missing her arm. "Your granddaugher died in my arms and is trapped in the palace, along for twenty in spirit, your so called noble Tatsuki killed children, you never loved and knew anything else but crulity, so be greatful that we are giving into this so-called jusitce!"

The old women went to her knees and cried vioently. "Procide!" Maki said feeling truth in Syaoran and Eriol's words. Eriol took Syaoran hand and held it whispering to him. "I kept my promise, brother."

Syaoran smiled and nodded to Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran went to there knees with there heads down and there eyes to the ground. Everything was slient. Eriol and Syaoran grip on each other's hand tighten with excitement to be with there family and there heavenly Father.

Tomoyo and Sakura tears spilled from there eyes. King Kinomoto looked to his daughter and Niece. Eriol and Syaoran looked up to Sakura and Tomoyo with a smile on there face. The two Killers (As they were called) went of either side of Syaoran and Eriol raising there swords. It seem liked everything slowed as the swords began falling down. Tomoyo's heart felt empty. Lakiko and Shi clapped there hands three times and prayed for Eriol and Syoaran safe return to the after life.

The swords cut through Syaoran and Eriol's skin with a clean cut and there heads fell from there now lifeless bodies. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and left heading to the horse stables. It had finally happened Eriol and Syaoran were killed. There blood leaked from there bodies like red wine. A great deal morned and grieved and others cheered.

Everything Eriol and Syoaran had done in the past that was sinful had been whipped clean of there souls leaving it clean and pure. With the heavy hearts of there lovers. Syaoran and Eriol were finally freed.

* * *

**Author note:**

**I hope you all understand why I killed of Syaoran and Eriol, It's sad but it's part of the story. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be the last I'll try to make it as long as I can. Hope you like this chapter. Remember to review and there will be the surpise twist coming soon for be ready.**

**Sakura123**


	13. Final goodbyes

**Skywatcher**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final good-byes**

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER. . . . . . . **

* * *

With the death of Syaoran and Eriol, sorrow came upon the Kinomoto land, instead of satifation there was regret, instead of libety from there presence there was grief. Everything Syaoran and Eriol had predicted came to past. Some of the familys in the Kinomoto went to the lake and prayed for Eriol and Syaoran safe journey to Heaven.

Now, Touya was to become the new king soon as he was supposed too, Tomoyo and Sakura were married to Lakiko and Shi and were very happy but waited the day to see _them_ which is where this starts here. Tomoyo and Sakura were pregnant with there first as Eriol and Syaoran also predicted and at this very second they were on horses riding to the Li kingdom.

The Li kingdom was a peaceful place, after hearing there prince had dies great sadness came upon the kingdom. But there were being ruled by a queen. Queen Meling and her husband of pure Li blood, Katsuma. Tomoyo and Sakura had been traveling for two day with there child inside them. They went along, they knew they were going to be protected by Eriol and Syaoran spirits on there travels.

"Sakura, let us stop for a drink, It's a little hot out here." Tomoyo said stopping her black horse and dismounting it slowly. Sakura just nodded and followed Sakura to the river. It was summer time, most the day was hot, it had been even hotter since they started traveling.

"Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" Sakura said sitting down. "Sakura, My dear, I'm only five month pregnant, you needn't worry. Please relax." Tomoyo said before drinking her water along with Sakura.

"I must say, I am thrilled and excited to see Syaoran again, we should get there before night fall." Sakura said smiling for the first time in weeks. Tomoyo chuckled. "You have such a high spirit even in such weather as this." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura smiled back and mounted her horse. Tomoyo went to her horse and slowly and carefully got on. She wasn't use to the weight she was carrying with her, it was almost difficult to walk and get up.

"Come, I can see the palace." Sakura said with her horse walked across the small calm clean river.

A hour came and passed as they approached the palace. The people of the Li kingdom where so friendly as Tomoyo and Sakura came past the palace gates. Sakura could image Syaoran being born here. It felt like his spirit was everywhere, it felt almost like she was in his arms once more.

Tomoyo stopped at a teenaged stable boy feeding the horses. "Excuse, young sir." Tomoyo said looking down at him. The boy turned and bowed. "How can I help you miss?" The brown haired boy asked. "Might I ask if you know a Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo said. The boy nodded. "He was are prince, and you must be Sakura." The boy said looking to Sakura who nodded. "I dreamt this would come to past." He muttered.

Tomoyo looked to Sakura who shuck her head confused. "Misses, I'll take you where you have to go, follow me." The boy said began walking. Tomoyo and Sakura followed the boy on there horses sliently. "Excuse me, how do you know my name?" Sakura asked the brown haired boy.

"Syaoran told me." He said seriously. "My name is Kanzujimasai, but you may call me Kanzu, And I know your names because Syaoran Li has told me."

"Syaoran Li has been dead for seven years, how could he have told you?" Sakura said almost insulted by this boys presence.

"On the night death came to them, he sent me a message in my sleep and I knew this moment was going to come to past. Syaoran Li's death and the magiaican Eriol deaths were in my head repeatly ever night until it happened, I could feel there pain, there joy, and there deep love for both of you, Prince Li is more then you might think he is, he could see the dead spirits that roamed the lands still and now I can seem them, he wanted me to tell you both that they'd be waiting for you." Kanzu finished stopping at the palace gates.

"It's time." He told the gurads and they opened the gates. It was just as Syaoran and Eriol had said. The main hall had a small fountain in the middle of the roon. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped at the pure site of the palace. It's brightness and divine beauty was utterly a gift to see. Kanzu helped Tomoyo down while Sakura walked to the water fountain. Sakura took the rock out of her pack and looked to the vibrating water. Tomoyo slowly walked over holding her stone.

"Place it in the water." A female voice said from above. Tomoyo and Sakura looked to the stairs seeing Meling walking down slowly and gracefully. "Your highness." Kanzu said bowing. "Fancy seeing you again. Princesses." Meling said with a grin. "Might I ask who you are?" Tomoyo asked after a short bowed of respect.

"Queen Meling, of the Li clan. Cousin to Eriol and Syaoran sadly." She said smiling walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Now there waiting for you put the stones in the water."

Tomoyo went to her knees in front of the water foundtion and put her stone in slowly letting the cold vibration water touch her completely. Sakura did the same and at the same time let the stone touch the bottom. Tomoyo and Sakura took a few steps back letting the water raised and slowly fall on the ground. The sound of voices filled the halls, there laughter and conversing voice were everywhere.

Sakura looked to the stairs seeing two figures forming. It was amazing first there bodys were transparent and then they look as though there were there all along. Sakura heart fluttered with excitement waiting to seeing Syaoran once more.

"Oh, dear. Meling so lovely to see you again." Said the female with raven hair the flowed gracefully down her back, her skin was milky and gave off a glow of purity. And the men that held her hand as they went down the stair look just like Syaoran but older. Sakura nearly mistaken him for that of Syaoran but it didn't feel like him, he was much taller and his frame was perfectly set with his amber eyes burning like Syaoran.

"Aunt Yelang." Meling bowed to the woman.

'Is this Syaoran's mother?' Sakura thought.

"Ah, Meling. So long since I've seen your face, you have grown." The woman that was called Yelang said smiling. As the two figures made there way to the water flooded floor. "Indeed." Meling said with a slight smile that could only been seen up close. The firgures walked to the floor and looked to Tomoyo and Sakura kindly. "Ah, We have been expecting you." The man said firmly.

"Mother! Mother!"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked above seeing a boy running down the stiars with haste. Sakura's heart fluttered once more knowing that this time it was her love. Syaoran.

Former Queen Yelang turned and looked to the boy who stopped mid way down the stairs looking to Sakura. "My son, your manners must be viewed in the eyes of our guest." Yelang said smiling. Syaoran walked down the stairs slowly not taking his eyes off Sakura's Emerald orbs. Syaoran was dressed in a chinese slik shirt with pants there were cream and his short emerald green with the symbol of his family on his chest. As he walked down his eyes looked to Sakura with wonder, relief, and excitement that filled the room.

"Time has past with haste and yet you stand here as if it were hours ago." Syaoran said walking past his Mother and Father who were smiling. "I have waited for you, My Syaoran." Sakura said breathlessly. Syaoran neared Sakura with each step feeling the aura ever growing inside of her.

"I am glad to see you again." Syaroan said now standing in front of the Princess study her face and seeing nothing changed. Sakura was afraid to touch him, for she thought she would pass through him like a smokey cloud. "Art thou afraid?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura more deeply then ever.

"Yes, I am sorry for my lack of courage to take your hand, but if you understand, forgive me." Sakura said looking from Tomoyo then to Syaoran once more. "Take my hand and let me prove that you do not lack courage." Syaoran said extending his hand to Sakura.

A short moment past when Sakura hesitated to take her loves hand but when her warm hands touch his she felt a serge of new belief. Sakura gasped feeling a tears escape her eyes as she embraced Syaoran once more. "Why do you cry?" Syaoran said smoothing her hair out of her face.

"I've waited so long for you to hold me once more." She answered looking into Syaoran soft loving brown eyes. "Kiss me and tell me that I'm dreaming, only dreaming."

Syaoran leaned in toward Sakura and kissed her lips ever so gently. He had waited to taste her once again, feel her soft warm skin, and look into her eyes that haunted him even pass death. Tomoyo smiled seeing how happy Sakura was. Seeing Syaoran again was wonderful. Tomoyo thought that these stone were just a joke but seeing that Sakura was here with Syaoran it was amazing.

Sakura and Syaoran broke there kiss and looked to each other once more. "I am glad to see you happy." Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back looking to Tomoyo nodding his head in utmost respect. Tomoyo simply gave a small bow. "You look wonderful, Tomoyo." Syaoran said making Tomoyo smiled rubbing her stomach.

"It was pity I do not feel as you say." Tomoyo said then laughing. Syaoran smiled back and took Sakura hand.

"Let me introduce my family to you, Sakura." Syaoran said walking her to his Father and Mother. As they were introduced Sakura. Sakura's heart fluttered at Syaoran's smile and his flushedcheeks when his Father mentioned him speaking highly of Princess Sakura.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and grinned. "Come, his waiting for you." Syaoran said taking Tomoyo's hand. Sakura followed after Syaoran and Tomoyo through the hall to the garden that was in the back.

The garden's beauty caught Tomoyo and Sakura's breath, all type of flowers bloomed everywhere and in the middle there was a pond with a small water fall that had such a ever so peaceful sound that played along with the chirping birds.

"This way." Syaoran said letting go of Tomoyo's hand and leading her slowly to the pond.

Syaoran whistled a tone. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked looking to Syaoran confused. "Calling him, he has made a habit in wandering about." Syaoran said. After a brief moment the tone was returned in a whisle. "What do you want?" Eriol appeared sitting on the ponds stone rim with a staff that stood tall and was shaped of the sun.

"I brought a gift" Syaoran said stepping aside. Eriol eyes widened in shock. "Tomoyo." He muttered. Tomoyo smiled and bowed. Eriol stood up making flowers appear at his feet and with each step he took more and more were growing from the earth.

Eriol's heartbeat quickened as he neared Tomoyo who's expression was just as happy as Sakura's was. Eriol didn't touch her nor speak for the time being he just looked into her amethyst eyes that sparkled with happyness.

"Let us leave them." Syaoran whispered to Sakura who nodded and left the couple to themselves.

"Haunting eyes," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. "Your eyes have haunted me since I passed the door of death, why are you here now? I must be dreaming of life once more." Eriol said looking to the ground and taking a step back. Tomoyo shock her head even though Eriol could not see her. "Your are not dreaming, My Eriol. I have come to you as you say for me to." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo once more flipping his staff to the other hand and with a small zipping noise, it vanished.

Eriol smiled softly. "How long I've waited for you to come back to me."

"I am glad to see you once more." Tomoyo said walking up to his about to touch his hand but Eriol stepped back. "Something the matter?" Tomoyo asked confused. "No, I don't want my blood all over your has." Eriol said curling his hands into fists. "What?" Tomoyo said baffled. Eriol uncurled his right hand and showed Tomoyo the blood on his palm.

"The blood I spilled without remorse has covered my hands to see that I have done wrong, I respect this curse I have, and I do not wish to stare it with you." Eriol said softly looking to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand. "I am not so easily convinced." She said kindly. Eriol chuckled. "You are very out going . . . for a woman."

Tomoyo smiled and slowly embraced Eriol, inhaling his sweet scent. "Oh Eriol-" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol smiled looking to his hands seeing the blood vanishing. "I have missed you so." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo again and smoothing her raven black sliky hair back.

Tomoyo smiled. "Ah, what a beauty." Eriol said letting his kness touch the ground and touching Tomoyo's stomach that carried the baby. "Have you a name for it?" Eriol asked touching her with both his hands. "Not yet." Tomoyo answered. Eriol softly kissed Tomoyo's stomach and looking up to her. "You have two souls, a boy and a girl. Twins as they call them." Eriol said to her. Tomoyo gasped touching her stomach. "How do you know such a thing?"

"The dead know all." Eriol said standing up and then kissing Tomoyo ever softly and longingly. Eriol and Tomoyo's kiss deepened savoring ever memories of there taste. Tomoyo broke the kiss and looked to Eriol who sighed slowly.

"Just as I remember." He whispered. Tomoyo smiled and kissed his cheek then his lips once more running her hands threw his hair. Eriol's body felt alive with Tomoyo near him once more it was amazing how the kiss effected him so much.

This time Eriol broke the kiss and gave Tomoy's hand a small squeeze. "Come, I haven't much time." Eriol said taking guiding Tomoyo's hand back inside the palace.

As they entered everyone was quiet. Syaoran looked to Eriol and nodded. Tomoyo rejoined Sakura smiling while rubbing her stomach that carried her badies. "Mark this day, a day of a new age." Eriol said loud enough to hear. "We bless these unborn children with the gifts of Heaven." Syaoran said summoning his sword that glowed like morning sun light and Eriol staff the sparkled like the night stars.

Syaoran and Eriol held there staff and sword firmly concentrating there spirit energy to there presented gifts. Tomoyo and Sakura stood with grace and felt a strange power flowing threw them like cool water in the spring. Syaoran and Eriol flipped there staff and sword to there left has making them disappear.

"God's wish has be casted and forefilled." Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time. Suddenly everything seemed to begin fading turning in to the sparkling stars. "Wait!" Sakura cried looking to Syaoran who was breaking away. "Wait, don't go." Sakura said walking over to Syaoran and taking his hand. "Don't worry, my love. I'll be there for you always." Syaoran said and leaned down and kissed Sakura softly.

Tomoyo smiled to Eriol. "When I sing, come for me." Tomoyo said and Eriol smiled softly and nodded.

And with that moment everything faded away in a sparkle of wind that left the palace. "Syaoran." Sakura whispered with a smile. Tomoyo smiled to Sakura putting her hand on her arm. Kanzu walked over to the princessed and bowed. "Is there anything else you wish for Princesses?" Kanzu asked. Tomoyo and Sakura looked to Meling who simply nodded her head in respect for them.

"I wish to see you very soon, Queen Meling." Tomoyo said brightly. "I wish you a safe and heathly birth to your babies, Princess Tomoyo, and you too Princess Sakura." Meling said with a slight kind smile.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER **

* * *

"AHHH!" Tomoyo screamed as she was in labor with the midwife with her and Sakura by her side as Lakiko waited outside the room racked with worry of his wife. Shi came running down the hall without his shirt, he was training in the garden with Touya who was right behind him.

"I came just as soon as I heard." Touya panted and his Father walking toward them from the right of the hall and sat down next to Lakiko on a wooden bench. "AHHHH!" Tomoyo wailed again. "Lakiko, don't worry, my dear cousin will do well." Touya said to Lakiko kindly. Touya's wife Nakuru came running to Touya. "Darling, who is it? who it having a baby?" The new Queen Nakuru panted looking to her husband.

"It is Tomoyo." Shi answered looking at Lakiko praying for Tomoyo. "AHHH!" Another wail came from the room and Sakura came out panting. "How is she?" Lakiko said the second Sakura came out covered in blood. "She's bleeding, were doing the best we can." Sakura answered getting more cloth and water. "How is the baby?" Lakiko asked anxiously. Sakura didn't answer, she left him in the hall standing along with the others waiting.

"_Lakiko?"_

Lakiko turned to his left and then his right wondering were the voice came from.

"_Lakiko._"

Lakiko looked a head of him at the door seeing Eriol standing there in a pure glowing white clothes that nearly blinded him. "What are you doing here?" Lakiko asked The Spirit Eriol who just smiled. "What was it that you said?" Shi asked looking to his long time friend.

"Nothing, Shi." Lakiko said quickly and looked to Erio who came closer. "Lend half of your body to me, Tomoyo is to die if you are not there." Eriol said exteneding his hand to Lakiko who looked at it.

"Tomoyo is going to die?" Lakiko answered in fear. "If you are not there to give her strength." Eriol answered. And without hesitation Lakiko too Eriol's hand feeling his spirit taking over half of his body. Lakiko walked to the door and opened it seeing Tomoyo weepering and panting with sweat the paster her hair to her face.

"Lakiko, you can't be in here!" The Midwife shouted. Lakiko ignored the Midwife and rushed to Tomoyo's side and took her shaking hand. Tomoyo turned her head and saw Eriol looking concerned. Tomoyo smile was weary. "I am all right, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol spirit came out of Lakiko and kissed Tomoyo softly on her forehead and then disappeared. Lakiko squeezed Tomoyo hand. "I'm here darling." He whispered kissing her hand and lying his forehead on it, praying.

Tomoyo grunted and screamed once more and then the sound of a crying baby came into the room along with another cry. Lakiko looked up with tears in his eyes at his children. "Congratulations, Prince Lakiko, you have a beauitful girl and a handsome boy." The Midwife said. Tomoyo sighed deeply lying back and falling asleep. Sakura ran out the room and smiled. "There here!" She shouted and everyone crowded in the room looking at Lakiko holding his children and crying, kissing there soft heads.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and and looked to Lakiko holding her babies. "Tomoyo dear, look." Lakiko said giving Tomoyo her daughter. Tomoyo smiled smoothing her soft raven black hair. "Hello, sweety, I'm your Mother." Tomoyo whispered softly. "Your my little Sonomi, and your my handsome boy will be my shining Yue." Tomoyo whispered. Lakiko smiled and looked to Tomoyo who looked back at him. "Sonomi and Yue, Lakiko." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura was crying at the beautiful moment.

* * *

_As time went on with Tomoyo and Sakura, They became attached with there children, The thought of Syaoran and Eriol's love never left them for a moment even though there love is to Shi and Lakiko now._

_Tomoyo and Sakura had more offspring._

_Sakura had four, three sons, Kanaji, Haliko, Naza, and her Daugher Saayo_

_Tomoyo had seven, her four daughter Sonomi, Kida, Mayflower,and Kogiya and her three sons, Yue, Yokono, and Eli._

_There lives were lived to the fullest thanks to The brave simbols of there clan _

_Eriol and Syaoran_

_The Elements and the Wolf_

The old women of eighty-five was telling the true story to a group of teenagers and kids sitting on on the floor with sad faces.

"And so this true story was told to each generations of there kids and everyone kids in the clan and kingdom, the princess died in peace leaving the land forever peaceful." The old woman finished.

"That's so sad." A teenage girl with blonde hair said. "What about Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura, what happened did they meet up agin in heaven?"

The old woman laughed and nodded. "Yes, as they said they would, it is told if you go to the Kinomoto land you will see them by the lakes embracing each other, I went there once with my husband on our second honeymoon and went to the lake and they bowed to us, Tomoyo was so beauitful, I never forget there faces, Sakura radience was unbelieveable and Eriol and Syaoran was so handsome, I thought I was going to leave my husband." The old woman said and laughed with the group.

"Let's go there one day." A little boy suggested and everyone agreeded. "You may, but go during the fall where there spirit is stronger, and remember if you do go, don't look for them just wait by the lake and bow. You may ask them one question and that it all." The old woman advised.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**And so this is the last chapter of the story of Skywatcher. I'm really sorry I confused everyone on the last chapter. If it ain't in the complete list on my profile it ain't done. Okay. I want to thank everyone who read this story. I'm glad from the good reviews. I really like it. And Here is something to look forward to I'm writing a new story, Can't tell you the title but you'll know it when you see it. It's a Eriol and Tomoyo story. It's a little dark. Or I'm trying to make it that way. So tell me what you think of my last chapter and also read Skating Figures, something up-to-date to read, it had Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo. Check it out.**

**Thanks agin for all the support and reviews you guys are super great. **

**Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!**

**Sakura123**


End file.
